Just Friends
by breakingdawn77
Summary: They were friends. Just friends. Until a realization hit him. Or, in other words, four times Adrien thought he and Marinette were nothing more than friends, and the one time he finally realizes that just might not be the case. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1: Just Friends

**Okay, so I'm new to writing for the ML fandom and I'm really nervous to post this, but you gotta start off somewhere, right? I also need to get caught up with the rest if the days of Adrienette April as well so be on the lookout for those! That is, if you like the story, please let me know your thoughts! I tried to keep this relatively in canon timeline as to where the characters are.**

* * *

She's just a _friend._

The first time he really thought about it was shortly after they met, she was trembling in the cold autumn rain and although they had not started off on the right foot he couldn't help but hand it to her.

That's how it started, with something as simple as an umbrella. Of course, Plagg was the instigator, as he often was, calling Marinette his girlfriend without a single effort to hide the slight snicker he held under his breath.

But she was his friend and just that, whether Plagg believed it, was none of his concern

It was exciting, and strange in a way, but as a whole it was a new experience, to actually make friends, to learn with them and just live a life outside his dustless home. After so long of being alone— Chloe excluded— Adrien felt as though he was beginning to find his place in the world , somewhere he actually belonged.

As time passed, there were others who tried to hint of the idea of them becoming something more. Yet, he never felt the same, always having to brush off whatever weird looks he'd receive. He never put much thought into the idea of developing their friendship into something more. He knew the truth that they didn't.

_She was just a friend._

No matter how many times he had told him his friend never truly accepted his response. While he would get a sly _sure…_ from Alya, she wasn't alone.

Even Nino would join in from time to time. It seemed that no matter how many times he told them they just didn't understand. Then again, how could they?

They grew up with normal families, in normal houses, if they wanted to get food, they would actually have to leave the house to get it. In their eyes 'just' being friends was something they always had, but to him, it was so much more. Especially having a friend like Marinette.

And her reactions were always priceless. Well, all but one.

It was always one of three things: Which, were her acting confused at the name as though she had never heard the word 'friend' before. Then again, she was shy.

The second was the best, she would freeze in place, face burning with the vibrancy of the deepest Ladybug.

But the third, it twisted his stomach to its core. That fake smile that could be spotted in the darkest night, he didn't know why but seeing someone like her wear it made his insides crawl.

It just didn't fit Marinette's face.

So, why was that one the one he saw most?

* * *

"Marinette? Oh, she's just a friend, really."

There it was again! But this time, it was somehow different. The tone in his voice carried more than it had before.

As Adrien smiled warmly at Kagami, reassuring her that he had always just cared deeply for his friends. He didn't have many, and it was something he would never take for granted. His Father, his Mother- their shadows loomed over him with every step he took outside his house. He knew how much it meant to be there for someone that's why he would always be there for his friends, no matter what.

Hence, why he ran out of the skating rink to follow her and making sure she was okay. And now he was having a very similar conversation with his former date that he had with his Kwami just moments prior.

_I wish they would understand. She's my friend, no more, no less. _That's what he wanted.

He felt awful seeing her run away like that, obviously distraught. Maybe she wasn't enjoying her date with Luka, or heck, maybe she just ate something that wasn't settling right with her stomach.

Whatever it was, he had to check; he couldn't just leave her like that.

And if people thought he had feelings for Marinette?

Well, that was on them.

_She was just his friend._

* * *

This time the phrase didn't even reach his lips, it was in his mind out of instinct, like a mantra repeated as much as the US. Pledge of allegiance.

No one had even made the accusation this time to even warrant the thought, rather it was something muttering in the back of his mind, chanting the words like a metra.

As his gaze caught her looking out at the window he knew how hard it was for her just letting Lila get away with it all. But they both knew when thinking with a clear head that if they just waited it out Lila would end up biting her own tail rather than theirs after. She had always tried to be honest with her friends even in difficult cases. Maybe that's why this was so hard for her. Maybe that's why this time it felt more of a reminder than a statement _She's just a friend, _and he was happy with that. They've come a long way, and knowing that they could progress into full sentences made him hopeful that they could become even closer friends, because to him she was their every day Ladybug.

He smiled softly as the warm glow pierced through the window and highlighted the lighter strands of her dark hair. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes as she sat there at her desk, something that he didn't think she fully noticed herself.

Even with having to let go on her pursuit of Lila, she still held onto her joyful eyes, even going so far as to see a tint of a smile as she leaned into her defeat. There it was, whether it was from him specifically or just knowing that she wasn't alone in her frustration, this is why he would never take this for granted.

Making his way up the stairs to take the seat next to her, he couldn't understand for the life of him why his brain had to keep reminding himself:

_She was really a good friend._

* * *

Just off the tail of defeating Weredad the words echoed in his mind once more.

It finally made sense to him why she was so breathless around Chat,

She had a _crush_. On _him. _Or in this case, _Chat_

What even was his life anymore?

He felt bad for rejecting her, he truly did. She was amazing and anyone would have to be an idiot not to see that. But she wasn't the one for him, not while his Ladybug was still in the picture and nothing was gonna change that. Not even the strongest Akuma that Hawkmoth could conjure up.

As he laid in bed that night, his room was filled with a deafening silence. Up to this point, he never did understand why his classmate was so… starstruck around his superhero self. Now, it made perfect sense, and even with the small guilt that gnawed at his stomach, he couldn't help but feel oddly flattered.

It didn't matter if it was a celebrity crush, Marinette was nothing if not genuine with her feelings. Something truly rare in his life. Chole, his father, fangirls, even other female models. They saw him as a trophy, not a person.

But not Marinette. He knew that if they were ever to be a thing— if Ladybug never existed, of course, cause this was all hypothetical— that she would genuinely love all of him. The idea had never really crossed his mind, at least, not one that he had brought up from his subconscious.

A part of him admitted how nice that would be, how easy it would be, to accept her feelings, but his partner was someone he couldn't let go of. And at the end of the day, as long as he just had Marinette in his life, that was all that mattered. Because he treasured their friendship.

_She really was a great friend to him. At least that's all she was._

_Right? _

* * *

Then it happened, the one time it truly, he finally understood. The words that had been repeated so many times by his own lips had begun to tear a hole in his stomach.

He'd just received the homework assignment from Natalie, hand-delivered by Marinette with a neat little note on top. Her handwriting was a thing of beauty, something he knew he had seen before. It couldn't get out of his mind how similar it was to his Ladybug's valentine's day card. The more he thought on it, the more his heart threatened to beat out his chest but with one swift stroke, his hopes were dashed in two.

He knew she felt something for Chat, yet, Luka was without a doubt in the picture as well. She _definitely_ didn't seem to feel anything for Adrien. How would she have even seen the poem he wrote for his partner in the first place?

Maybe the whole confession on the balcony was one last chance of telling Chat how she felt before she decided to move on? Because the way she looked at Luka at the ice rink before she even confessed to… well… Chat... there was something _there _between her and the guitarist_. _

Even if she had a crush on his superhero self.

That note, it just couldn't be from her. She just didn't see Adrien in that light.

Afterall….Marinette was _just_ a friend.

* * *

**Okay, I had issues with the final part, not gonna lie, because, in Stormy Weather 2, Adrien obviously thinks Marinette has feelings for Luka-ie, the skating rink. However, weredad and SW2 take place in both season three, while Frozer takes place in season two. And before you say anything, I know it's not a 'structure timeline' or whatever the writers have it as, but the seasons at least are separate. So at this point, Adrien should already know about Mari's crush on Chat, so I kinda tried to show that his thought process was that during the whole ice rink deal she was trying to get over chat before she even confession, but on her balcony, it was a 'spur of the moment and last ditch effort' before she completely moved on?**

**Ya feel me?**

**Yeah, I hardly know where my mind is at the moment if I'm being honest. These two idiots just need to get together already and stop giving us a headache. **

**Anyway, please read and review! Love you all, night!**


	2. Chapter 2: Comfy Seats

**Okay, so, no matter how I spin this, whether its a collection of oneshots, or a story together, its gonna have to go AU at points with the prompts given. So I said screw it, this is gonna be basically a small story-type deal? Like, it won't have any major plots, and if you wanted to read each chapter alone, I think you could, you just might get confused at some points. It's just mostly fluff and love and these two idiots being loveable dorks together. But yeah, they'll be some relations to the chapters. Please enjoy.**

**And thank you for all the support thus far! And to the guest that said there are a few grammatical errors, are you a beta reader by chance? I really would love the help if you wouldn't mind going over it and fixing the mistakes! I'd of course give you credit for beta reading :)**

**This takes place shortly after my 'Just friends' shot.**

* * *

Lila had been at it again.

Apparently, this week, while she had been out of the county for the weekend, she had been at an orphanage when a fire broke out. Her tale goes on about how she bravely rescued the children, grabbing several and carried them out as fast as possible.

However, on her way out, she badly sprained her ankle, and now received tinitius somehow, yet again— Marinette still couldn't grasp how everyone bought that—and she needed to once again, sit up front; seeing as walking hurt too much, and she needed to be able to hear better in the front.

In other, more accurate words, Marinette had to sit in the back. _Again._ So, here she was, sitting in the back once again, while Nino switched back with Alya, and Lila took the seat next to Adrien. Of course.

Marinette sighed as she trudged up the stairs, making her way to the seat. Placing her backpack on the floor next to her, she quickly pulled out her tablet, not making any mind to the world around her as she decided to go over the review for a quiz that was coming up shortly— enjoying the fact that she actually had time to do something so mundane for once.

So, maybe that was why she hadn't really noticed when Adrien padded his way over to her, promptly taking the seat next to hers.

"Hey, Marinette."

Marinette bolted upright immediately, her tablet slipping through her fingers and gave an unforgiving harsh thump against the wood of the table. She turned to see Adrien, smiling brightly at her and she had to remind herself that while she'd always have feelings for this boy— pretty sure she might be in love with him at this point— she had to put their friendship first.

Because that was what he saw her as, and so that was what she'd give. "H-hey, Adrien." Almost no stuttering. That was something. The blush painted on her cheeks refused to die down yet. Baby steps, baby steps. "What're y-you doing here?"

The smile that pulled at his lips grew further. "Just figured you could use the company. I told Lila with how busy my schedule is, while I'll be happy to help out every once and a while, I can't be her tutor at the moment and that maybe talking to the teacher about getting an actual one would really benefit her."

Marinette willed her heart to slow. Friends. She could talk to a crush who was a friend, too. "Tha-that's really sweet of you, Adrien. Thank you."

He patted her shoulder, and while her heart auscultated slightly, she was able to remain focused. Turning her attention back to her device, Marinette felt her own face crack with a smile. When she heard a quiet, shoot from beside her though, she glanced up at her new deskmate."Everything okay?

His worried eyes meet hers before he shook his head slightly, sitting up straight after he had bent over his bag, rummaging for something. "I forgot my tablet at home. I'll have to grab it on lunch hour. Just my luck." His eyes swam with unknown emotion for a second. Like what he just said was an inside joke that very few knew the reasoning behind.

Marinette looked to her own device before looking back at him. "We can share for now if you want. I don't mind."

He scootched closer, clearly accepting the invitation. "Thanks, Marinette, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, Adrien, no problem."

And if she heard Lila's quiet mumblings of anger about Adrien taking a seat next to her?

Well, she couldn't really bring herself to care. This Akuma would be worth it later

* * *

"What'd you get for question five?"

"Um.." She scrolled her way back up to the question that he sought and gave her best answer to the assignment. "52, but I might've divided that one wrong."

He nodded, taking the answer as fact. That one really stumped both of them. He would've asked Ms. Bustier for help, but she had run to the restroom, leaving the kids to look after themselves. And while most were doing what they were supposed to, some were chatting away.

The three weeks that she and Adrien shared a desk was really nice. She still strutted from time to time, especially when he was doing something especially sweet, but talking was becoming increasingly easier.

Figuring that was as far as she was gonna get on her assignment, she decided to pack it away, seeing as there were only fifteen minutes left in class. Yawning, she hid away in her arms, hoping for at least a five-minute power nap.

The Akuma last night definitely didn't help with getting any sleep. Add that to homework that she had rush before leaving to school, Marinette had maybe 10 minutes asleep in all the night prior. All in all, she wanted to punch Hawkmoth.

She heard a soft giggle beside her. "Long night?"

Groaning, she said, "Yeah. You could say that."

He chuckled once more. "Are you and Luka the type of couple to talk all night to each other?"

Her head shot up at the question. She blinked once. "What?"

Adrien, upon realizing what he asked, stiffened, his eyes darted around the room to avoid her face. The light blush that dusted his cheeks started to spread like wildfire across his skin. "Uh.. sorry, that's none of my business." He coughed a few times to try to dispel the tension that was caught between them. He turned his head slightly, obviously keeping himself from looking at her.

Marinette's eyes scrunched together as it dawned on just what he was saying. "You… you think Luka and I are together?"

The accusation in her tone must've made him have to look at her, because suddenly his green mint eyes bore into her own, a frown perched on his lips and eyes flooded with curiosity. "I thought— at the very least that you liked him?"

She shrugged. "Luka's a nice guy and everything, but I really don't like him. At least not more than a friend. Ther-there's another guy actually."

_You_

He shuffled in his seat a bit. "Oh."

_Only if he knew_. "Yeah." She breathed.

Out of nowhere, several unnamed emotions flickered across his face, lips parted just slightly as he took in this new information. What she wasn't expecting the... smirk? That landed on his face. What was happening?

He looked at her like he just knew something. Something that Chat would give her right before he turned his flirting up to a hundred. "Is he funny at least?"

In the past five minutes, he made her head spin in the weirdest ways. What was that look with that question? They just didn't match! I was like he had a different question on his lips, but held back in favor of something…..safer?

Ugh, maybe she did need more sleep. "Um, yes?" It was more of a question than anything, but her brain was short circuiting and she had no clue to get a hold of herself in her sleep deprived state.

What even?

His lips parted into a toothy grin. "Good." Before he returned to his homework, quickly tucking it in his bag, just in time for the bell to ring.

Marinette stayed glue to her seat for several minutes before Alya and Nino had to peel her from her seat, legs jell-o the entire walk back to the bakery.

_Good?_ What in the world did that even mean?

* * *

Good? Wha— what possessed him to say that!?

He couldn't lead her on. Even… even if there were feeling simmering underneath, he couldn't, wouldn't do that to her. Especially now that he knew that she apparently didn't have feelings for Luka, which only left her crush to be Chat.

Which just couldn't work. Even if his Lady wasn't in the picture, a civilian and superhero were in no way safe. Plus, who knew how she'd feel towards Adrien once his identity was revealed. How would it even work?

Poor Marinette. The guilt was so strong.

The town car pulled up to the school, tearing Adrien from his thoughts and bringing him back down to reality. Lopping his backpack around his torso and climbed out of the car. His mind was in a daze the entire time he shuffled to class.

As he took his seat next to Marinette, he could tell that she was intensely trying to avoid any interaction with him, which only brought the acid in his stomach higher.

"Uh, hey, Marinette, can I speak to you for a moment?"

Her gaze finally found his, and he had to remind himself to breathe. That air was an actual need for humans. "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday— for making you uncomfortable like that. You didn't deserve that. Whoever it is that you're crushing on, he's lucky."

Her frown turned into a sweet smile. "Thanks, Adrien. I really appreciate it."

He gave her a short shoulder pat on the shoulder before the teacher came waltzing in.

They shared a quick look before tunning into the teacher's lesson.

* * *

Eventually, months bled together— four to be exact— and winter break was vastly approaching.

And the akuma's. Oh gosh, the akuma's were coming in waves for weeks. She and Chat were exhausted to the point where a couple of times, they didn't even notice the beeps of their jewelry. They both had thought about just dropping on the nearest roof, identities be darned, and just sleeping.

Which was why Marinette held two very hot cups of coffee— black, like Hawkmoths soul— and two bags of goodies filled with constraints and other sweets. One bag and cup being for her desk mate, because for some odd reason, maybe because of how busy his schedule was, he seemed as tired as she did.

When she entered the quiet classroom, she found Adrien facedown, arms circled protectively around his head as he snoozed. Boy, he even slept beautifully.

Even in the months that had past, her feelings for the model only grew, while thankfully her stutter and shyness faded. She was even comfortable enough around him to tease him every now and then.

Like, now for instance.

Speeding up the stairs, how she could manage that, she'd never know, she softly place the food and beverage in front of him, and crouched down to put her mouth right next to his ear.

"_Wake up!"_

He tumbled out of his chair in a flash. Clawing at the air like a cat when he hit the floor as if to protect himself from whatever imposing danger had woken him from his sleep.

Marinette burst out laughing as he glared at her from his spot on the floor. "Mari," how many nicknames did she have by now in her lifetime? "I was sleeping. I thought you cared about me. You didn't have to _floor_ me like that."

And upon getting closer to Adrien, she learned he liked to pun.

A lot.

But only really around her for the most part. "I think you'll live, Agreste." She pulled him up by his arm, helping him back to his seat, and knew all was forgiven when his eyes found their purchase in the food given in front of him.

He smiled as he brought the container to his lips, taking a small swig before his face scrunched in disgust. _Oops, wrong one._

He grabbed the right one— his had one tablespoon of sugar where hers did not— and sighed contently at the taste. He handed off the correct one to her, the fact that he drunk out of her cup being no deal at this point in their relationship.

She scoffed at the easy exchanged, moving to take her own seat. "Picky." She grumbled out at him, no malice in her voice.

He nudged her shoulder. "You're just jealous 'cause I'm made up of sweet stuff."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, _hot_ stuff."

Silence.

Dead, utter, silence.

His face was glued onto hers as a blush slowly crept its way up her neck and spread to the entirety of her face

Keeping his tone teasing, but not being as intense as he had months prior, he drawled out, "So… what you're saying is, I'm hot."

"Shut up."

* * *

Marinette knew she wasn't herself today. Lila had threatened her once again, for getting so close to Adrien in the time that she sat with him. It was starting to become constant, and some days she thought about just diving head first into the snow banks, as not to deal with the threats.

She knew Adrien could tell that she was off the moment she took her seat, passing worried glances her way. But after giving him the usual good and drink, she kept her mouth quiet for the half hour of class.

Until he moved closer, waking up his tablet and going to the notes section. It took a while for him to get her to open up about what was wrong, but after insisting and asking what was wrong, it was like a flood gate open, and she told him everything that had happened with Lila.

She told him from the threats, to telling on her crush, to do anything remotely embarrassing. And she had done nothing. Because he suggested taking the high road.

'_I'm sorry.'_

The words couldn't possibly explain how much he truly meant it, but he knew it was a start when she gave him the sweetest smile— as if she already forgave him.

He was so lucky to have her.

He vowed in that moment to do whatever he had to help expose Lila for all that had happened. Lying was one thing, something that would come back and bite her in the butt in time. Threatening was an entirely other thing.

Adrien was never one to know exactly how to comfort people, but he was always happy to learn.

He knew one thing that was a comfort, too. It was incredibly stupid, but it was the only thing he could think of at the time. Whenever he was down, playing with his ring having something to fiddle with was a nice distraction. So quickly shifted the ring to his other hand, jotting down on his device that if she needed to, she could fiddle with the pseudo ring.

And dang it if that smile that banished the frown on her face wasn't worth it, then nothing was. Her eyes were still trained on the teacher, but he could feel her twisting the ring around, and could see out of the corner of his eye, the tension dissolving from her shoulders.

After all, what were deskmates for?

* * *

**I really hope you guys enjoyed! Please review if you wouldn't mind! Lots of love!**


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrassed

**Not gonna lie, I needed to recover from the Silencer ep. I'm just not one for Lukenette or really Luka in general. He's just… to perfect? Like he's supposed to be best all to beat all, and I get Adrien some flaws that really need to be addressed, but him being fourteen, and the shelter upbring he's had, I feel as though he has a lot of room to grow if the writers allow it.**

**Only time will tell. But I have never, will never be a multishipper (unless you count the love square). I just don't do love triangles cause Hollywood has done it soooo much in my opinion. I'm tired of it. I get the idea of how it may help push Adrien and Marinette together, but I honestly wished they had found other ways to do so. Oh well. I'm here for the endgame, but I might step back from the ML fandom until the whole 'other love interests' is down with if I'm being honest. I don't know, we'll see. Lol. Please ship who you want though, no shame in that!**

* * *

Marinette had fourteen years of being used to things embarrassing her. Chloe had made sure of that long ago. Before Alya, before Adrien, heck, even before she had become Ladybug, she wasn't exactly a social person. And she was horrible with her clumsiness. Always tripping on her feet, never having a good sense of balance.

And that was the only beginning part of her embarrassing issues. She always kept to herself, plain and simple. And then life had changed with becoming Ladybug and Alya being a new student and eventually, she started to gain some confidence.

And now, she was even sitting next to her crush for months in class, enjoying the bond they had begun to create. Like at this moment, Adrien was obviously bored out of his wits, so he started to tap his foot against hers, trying to get her to indulge him in the little game.

So, she did just that, just playing the mindless game for 15 minutes, maybe more. She really couldn't focus on what the teacher was saying, her stomach had been cramping since she woke that morning. Figuring she had eaten something that hadn't settled correctly— her parents and her had gone out to eat as a family dinner date— and her chicken had looked suspiciously pink.

So feeling stupid, Marinette cursed her luck— sorry Tikki— and brought her water bottle along, hoping if she downed several bottles down, it would help coax the course of food poisoning to help flush it out faster.

And that was where her first mistake was, and where her luck for embarrassment came into play.

Because with all the akuma's that had been going on, a few were Lila, of course, she had been losing track of the dates. Which was honestly stupid on her part, because all the signs were there, but she didn't realize it until it was too late.

The… the unnatural warmth nearly made her jump from her seat in the middle of a lesson if she hadn't realized what it was exactly last minute. "Oh, no." She breathed, what made it worse? The person next to her heard it.

_Adrien_ heard it.

He leaned in stubbly, close enough to whisper in her ear, "Everything alright?"

She didn't know what to say exactly. Should she swallow her pride and tell him? Tell him nothing and try as quietly as she could to text Alya and see if she had anything in her backpack that could help? Maybe Tikki could bestow her a lucky charm in the same way Plagg could conjure up his own cataclysm.

Checking her phone, she growled at the sight of it not being charged. She probably had forgotten to plug it in before collapsing into bed.

Looking to Adrien, he was still waiting for an answer, and deciding it was her only option, she sighed before whispering back, "Do you by chance have any change on you?" She could at least get a pad out of the depense machine in the bathroom.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise before digging in his pocket, but his hand came up empty. "Sorry, I only have my credit card. What do you need?"

Actually, maybe she should find Plagg and beg him just to use his power of destruction to end her miserable existence.

Because no matter how close they've gotten, how in the world do you ask your crush if you could borrow his card for pads?

Answer: You don't. Unless you wanted to die of embarrassment.

Swallowing the thick build-up of spit in her throat, she fought back the bile that tried to bleed through. "I...it's that time of the month. And.. it." _Oh gosh, sweet Kwami of death, where are you_? "...seeped through."

His lips parted in surprise as his eyes widen. He looked at her, then at the teacher, who had her back turned to them as she wrote something on the chalkboard, and then back to her. He swiftly shrugged off his outer jacket and handed it off to her.

She smiled her thanks and tied it around her waist.

When he asked if she needed anything on his tablet, she simply wrote that she'd just need to grab some pads after class and she'd be good. She would return the jacket the moment she got clean pants.

If only she had known the cans of worms she had opened when she told him that.

* * *

Waving a quick bye to Adrien, she practically flew to Alya's locker where she knew the blogger would already be. She got there just as her friend was closing her locker door, books in hand. The moment she saw Marinette, she waited for her friend to reach her.

Leaning over to catch her breath, hands braced on her legs to keep her balanced. "He-hey." Suking in some air, Marinette finally started catching her breath, straightening to stand. "Do you by chance ha-"

"Hey, dudes." They turned to see Nino jogging up to them. "Do you know what's up with Adrien? He just ran past me saying he needed to get something for Marinette."

"Girl, what in the world is he talking about?"

Realization hit almost instantly, causing the young designer to fling her head against the locker behind her, the metal _clink_ echoing in the room. "Oh, no."

Alya eyed her curiously. Seriously, girl. What is he talking about?"

Bringing her hand to cup Alya's ear, whispering her explanation.

The second she pulled away, Alya burst out laughing, arms wrapping around her middle as to try and stop her insides from escaping. Minutes later, she composed herself enough to grip the dial on her locker, spinning in the combination.

"That's really sweet of Sunshine." Pulling her arm back, she showcased the pad with the grace and in this case, snark, of a hand model. "But he really should make sure you're out of options before going all gung ho."

* * *

How hard was it to find feminine hygiene products!? It shouldn't be like this! He had been to 5 different gas stations located fairly close to the school. He had to beg the Gorazilla to drive him around without his father's permission.

Heck, it was easier to find the constipation pills in London— he still didn't understand that whole situation, maybe the food— and that took nearly an entire day! And the craziest part of this whole thing was, every time he asked if they had what he needed, they would ask if it was for his girlfriend or just wink in a knowing way.

Seriously, can't he just be a decent person for his friend— even if he had feelings that he had not dealt with— when she needed these products?

Apparently not.

"Your girl on her monthly, young man?" The lady behind the counter was well into her forties with light auburn hair, wrinkles spread across her tan skin, and a voice that required at least three packs a day. She moved away from the counter going towards a certain aslie, pulling a few products from the shelves.

He watched as she rung up the items. A couple boxes of tampons, pads, some high-quality chocolate, and a bottle of water. "Trust me, the chocolate will make her whole day and also keep you out of the dog house," she answered the question laying on his face. A light smile spread across her face as she gave him his total of 7.24. He swiped his card through, offering her a soft smile in return.

Taking the bag, he turned to leave before she called out to him once more.

"And young man?" He turned to face her. "I'll keep my mouth shut in case people start askin', because Agrest coming into my store asking for female hygiene products, word's likely gonna go around. Just be on your guard for your girlfriend. Crazy people out there these days."

He nodded, heading her words and not finding in his heart to correct her on his relationship with Marinette.

People would think what they will— just maybe he wouldn't mind.

* * *

He practically jumped out of the limo before it even rolled to a stop. He could hear his bodyguard's grunt of anger as he raced across the courtyard, not really caring about his own safety if he was being honest.

Finding her at Alya's locker, he made it with minutes to spare, the bell set to ring in three minutes to dismiss people from lunch. After he caught his own breath, he held out the bag for her, which she took with a gracious smile stretched on her lips.

"Y'know," His eyes darted to Alya. "I had what she needed in my locker, Sunshine. Plus, she could've easily walked home since the time you gave her your jacket, you didn't have to run around France like you were searching for the cure to the zombie apocalypse."

His shoulders dropped at that and finally taking notice that Marinette was in fact, in clean jeans with his jacket draped over her arm. "Oh. I'm sorry if I emb-"

She quickly pulled him into a hug, cutting off any apology that he had been trying to make and _oh._ This is what it felt like. An actual, _warm_ hug, where it wasn't a life threatening situation, or need, but just of appreciation. She was giving him a hug just because she _could. _

She was so small pressed up against him and so lively and filled with so much warmth that he knew he said it twice now, but goodness, if a temperature could actually describe what happiness felt like, then he never wanted to be cold again.

And then, like the stunned idiot that she was, he realized that she was saying something that was muffled against his chest…."s'okay. Thank you. Really."

And just as she was about to pull away, he wrapped his own arms around her waist. He needed a little more of this; he wasn't ready to let go just yet. When his nose brushed lightly against her hair, he caught the slight scent of strawberries and cookies and just… Marinette. It was all her and it only brought the bubble in his chest higher.

When they finally did separate, because they had to get to class, it was to their amazement that Alya had her phone out, either taking a picture or videoing the moment.

_Classic blogger._

Marinette's face was painted a light rosy color, which probably mirrored his own if he was being honest, and he took that as a win. Knowing that if it was half a year ago, she probably would've ran away at the mere contact of hands, he really appreciated the progress.

She handed back the overshirt with an easy smile. "Next time, please don't go tearing through France to get something I can get from home only a block away."

He laughed. "I won't."

* * *

And he didn't. Next time her monthly rolled around— he kept track of the dates— he told her his locker was _already_ packed with anything she may need.

* * *

**Please let me know your thoughts in the comments. Love you guys 3**


	4. Chapter 4: Hide Me

**Hey, guys! I'm excited to give you the next part of the story! Lemme know your thoughts! All the support has meant so much to me. I really appreciate it! Please don't ask me why it kinda got so cheesy in the end. I'm a fluff person at heart. XD**

* * *

The cold air nipped at the exposed skin her scarf failed to hide. While she absolutely hated the trek to the store, the fabrics there were more than worth it. For months she had been doing odd ball commissions around paris just to afford the fabric from that store and now she finally had enough.

The ice crushed and crackled under her feet causing her a fair amount of worry, yet she had came this far and she could see the glow from the store window not a block away. The sound of footsteps crunched in the snow behind her, it sounded like several people the more she thought on it. She craned her neck to see several teens that seemed to be fairly close to her age, but she kept going not paying them much mind.

Turning her attention back to the store she felt the ground beneath her lose traction. Her mind raced as she looked for anything to hold onto but to no avail, she tensed up awaiting the impact she knew were to come yet was surprised when something else met her back before the ground. Who ever had caught her was strong, they're arms did not even flinch upon contact as if they were solid as stone. Before she could think on her predicament she was set up right and pulled into the back alleyway.

Her back up against the cold brick, Marinette was ready to show this creep that they had chosen the wrong girl today! As she clenched her fist her assailant stepped into the faded light the show gave off

"Adrian?"

Her hand relaxed for a moment before having to resist the urge to slap him with it.

He pressed his gloved finger against her lips. Although still startled and slightly enraged she couldn't help but delight in the small flutter her heart gave by his touch. It took a few moments before she could collect herself enough to ask,

"What-"

"_Shh."_

He leaned out of the Alley just enough for him to get a visual on whatever they were hiding from. His chest lowered with an audible sigh as he fully came back into the alleyway.

"Okay, what's going on? You nearly scared me half to death? I thought someone was trying to kidnap me!"

He rolled his eyes at her antics, but let his lips turn into a small pout. "Hey, Mari," He batted his eyes as he brought his hands together showing her as much respect as he could muster. "Could I possibly stay at your place for a bit? My dad's newline just came out and I've been dealing with crazy fans again. Think I could hide out at your place? I promise you won't end up on a magazine in your PJ's and a towel."

She looked him up and down, that cheesy hand thing was the breaking point. He was putting so much effort into politely mocking her that she couldn't help but giggle.

Tapping her finger against her chin, she playfully pretend to ponder, though already knowing the answer. In a matter of seconds, she sighed dramatically, "I _guess_ so. But first, I must gather my steed and armor. None of thine kingdom's crazies will get their hands on our most noble and pure prince!"

His eyes gleamed with unkempt happiness. "You know, prince isn't bad but personally I prefer hot stuff, if I had to choose."

Her expression turned deadpan. "I thought we agreed never to talk about that ever again."

With a twinkle in his eye, he shrugged his shoulders. "_You_ agreed to it. I'm still on the fence." And before she could make a sinde comeback, he grabbed her hand quickly checking if the coast was clear and booked it to the bakery.

His breath quickened as he realized how perfectly her hand fit to his. _No, Adrian, crazies, focus on the crazies! _The warmth of her hands seeped through the gloves they were both wearing. _Come on, focus! They took your socks last time. Your flippin' socks! Your heart will just have to shut it for now!_

They zigged and zagged through the streets making sure as to avoid any major patches of ice on their way.

Finally, they reached the bakery before he stopped to catch his breath.

She looked to him in surprise. "What's a matter? We have to get inside."

He bit his lip as his eyes darted between her and the door. "Well, it's just all of a sudden and your parents didn't have time to prepare, plus, even though we're just friends you are bringing a boy home don't you think they might be upset?"

The door burst open with a loud thud as Marinette placed her boot back onto the ground. "Brought Adrian home, We're keeping him safe from crazies!"

Her parents looked at each other with a slight grin. "Finally." They whispered to each other.

* * *

Padding their way up the steps, Marinette pushed up the hatch door and moved out of the way for Adrien to come in. She had never been more thankful that she had taken down the Adrien posters awhile ago. In the case that this near identical scenario were to happen.

_Ha, take that, Tikki. Paranoia can pay off._

Oh gosh, she needs help. Oh, well. Issues for later.

Doing a quick spin around her room, she slipped off her coat, throwing it over the chaise along with her scarf, hat, and mittens. She gestured to Adrien to do the same, which he did, but took more care to fold the clothing and laying them carefully for it.

Grabbing the two remote controllers, she offered one to the blonde, grinning widely. "Up for a round or two of Mechica Strike?"

He mirrored her smile. "Sure, even though we both know you'll kick my butt."

She could only reply in a smirk as she pressed her computer monitor on.

* * *

They were called down for dinner nearly an hour later. As Marinette's dad set the plates and silverware down, Adrien almost flinched at the sight of the man. He was just so huge, and the memory of Weredad was forever scored into his head.

Putting on a brave face, he asked if he could help with anything, and Marinette's mother asked if he'd be so kind as to get the roast out of the oven, to which he easily obliged.

It was just so.. warm. Happy, was the word. It was happy here. No stiff coldness wafting around the air. Just love and realness. Something he hadn't felt since his mother was around. Oh, if only he could have more nights like these.

Maybe, just maybe, he could.

He banished the thought almost as soon as it appeared, but it lingered, hiding away in the back of his mind as though it were waiting for just the right moment to appear again.

"So, son." Mr. Dupain started. "Why weren't you with your bodyguard when that hoard of fans decided to give you a run for your money?"

Adrien chuckled as any tension in his shoulders was suddenly lifted. Even if Mr. Dupain found out, he wasn't the type to throw someone out on the street. "I really wanted some time to myself, so I took a chance to sneak away. I also called my father and made up a story about how a fangirl grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away before my bodyguard could tell.

"I don't know if he believed it, or honestly just didn't care at this point, but I told him I ran to a friend's house after I got away from the girl and I begged to let me stay here for dinner. He actually agreed for once."

Marinette's father humed at his explanation and nodded. "Well, you're always welcomed here, son. Now, lets dig in, we're all probably starving."

Not saying a word, he began stabbing at his food, enjoyed the very first home cooked meal that he ever had. Making sure to swallow his food first, he turned to Ms. Dupain-Cheng. "Your food is amazing, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Thank you for all this hospitality."

The smile on her lips was so genuine, he could see where Marinette got it from. "It's really no trouble at all, Adrien. And please, call me Sabine. As well my husband, Tom. You never have to be so formal here."

He turned to Marinette, feeling her pat the hand that he had been laying on his knee; a grin breaking out on her lips as her endless blue eyes sparkled with happiness.

Was he really that deprived of the feeling?

School made him happy, he knew that for sure, but never to this level. The comfort, the ease of which he just relaxed. His father, while he tried— at times— was always standoffish at best. It was so weird to be in a home fill of acceptance, but he loved it. Tom and Sabine were so… open. It was refreshing.

Just as Marinette started to pull her hand away, he cupped her fingers, intertwining them and resting them back on his knee. A feeling of calm washed over him almost immediately at her touch. And the soft glance that she tossed his way. No blush touched her cheeks this time, but the grin that she wore spilled over into her eyes.

And suddenly, he was overcome with so many emotions he couldn't keep track of them, couldn't understand them. He just didn't know what they were, or what to think of them if he was being honest with himself.

But as Tom and Sabine said something to break them from their trance on the other, they began to ask the teenagers about their day and passed around the food, telling light stories, and laughing so easily, Adrien knew one thing at least.

_He felt whole. _

* * *

**Please leave your comments below! Love ya guys**


	5. Chapter 5: Clumsy

**This idiots are so in love. Can they just get together already? I love slow burns, but I'm also very impatient. Please read and review. It fuels the writing.**

**FYI: I'm horrible with making up akuma's, so please forgive the brush over on it XD**

* * *

"How do you even get into these situations?"

She was staring daggers at him as he stepped out of his father's limo. He nearly pierced his lip trying not to laugh at the whole situation. "There… may have been stairs involved. It wasn't my most graceful landings, let's just leave it at that, kay?"

She didn't mean to sound snippy, yet the glint in his eyes let her know he understood her intention. However, with the crutches clamped underneath her underarms, she couldn't help but be a little irritated. Leave it to her to trip down a flight of steps, spraining her ankle in the process. Just her luck, she gets assigned the Kwami of creation and she still finds a way to nearly break her leg.

If she were being truthful, she knew that she never had the best balance with her own two feet, and if being a superhero couldn't change that fact, she didn't see how these medal sticks could.

He hurried his way over to her, taking her backpack from her shoulder and slinging it onto his with ease. "I get it's a pain to have anything that's sprained, but you really seem upset over this. Is something else bothering you?"

She sighed, offering an apologetic smile. "Sorry. It's just… you already know how clumsy I can be, I mean that's how I got this mess to begin with.." She gave a dry laugh. "I just know with these crutches, I'm likely to end up with two sprained ankles, maybe probably something worse. I just have a feeling it's not going to be a great day."

Adrien eyed her up and down, as if trying to solve a mental equation. Before he could enact whatever scheme he was planning, he noticed Nino and Alya out of the corner of his eye WIthout hesitation he waved his unsuspecting audience over.

Marinette followed his gaze, confused, yet not entirely unnerved. "What're you doing?" She let out with a slight chuckle.

He ignored her skeptical stare, letting the backpack slide down his arm as he casually threw it, to Nino— with him just barely catching it. "Trust me," He said between his sharp grin. "I promise nothing bad's gonna happen to you."

"Girl, what's happening?" Looking down at her crutches Alya switched questions for the time being. "Okay, what happened?"

"Fell down some stairs." With Alya, that's all she needed. Her best friend was all too familiar with Marinette's antics.

Adrian's on the other hand… In one swift motion, he gave Alya a wink, placing his hand under Marinette's arm replacing one of her crutches as he gripped the metal rods, tossing them to Alya, who caught them with far greater ease than her boyfriend.

Then, a twist. He crouched low in front of her, motioning for her to get on. "Uh… are you sure about this? I mean, seriously? A piggyback ride?"

"It's a _serious_ piggyback ride."

She rolled her eyes, but nevertheless, climbed on. It was strange yet, she knew he had her back, or in an odd way, she had his. The more she got to know him, the more she found out that this sort of thing was common for him. These grand, goofy, gestures and while it might look strange, she placed her trust in him knowing they would share the strange situation together.

Maybe she should break something more often? _Hey, Alya. Gimme back those crutches, I need to do a lap around the school._

Oh, the pain meds were flowing through her like water, and they were hitting her head the hardest.

"Are you sure you're up for carrying me around like this?" She asked as he adjusted to her shape. He started his way up the steps with Alya and Nino in tow. If she knew Adrien, then she knew with him having the same classes as her he was now her human taxi, free of charge to boot.

Gosh, did she love that boy.

"It's all good, I really don't mind." His voice didn't even give any evidence to her weight being a struggle for him.

She smiled and gave in, resting her head against his neck letting out a small sigh.

Her breath spread across the back of his neck, sending a jerking shiver down his spine. He quickly adjusted as not to worry her.

"Y'know," He said, trying his best to snap back to his senses. "Only _you_ would trip when the ice starts to melt."

She giggled at the truth of his statement. Spring had just begun to take root, the chilly winds hard started to taper down as the heat from the sun started to take hold and wake the cold-infested city of Paris.

But not wanting to admit that to the model, she unclasped one arm from around his neck, licked her finger, and shoved it into his ear. Childish, she knew that. But be it far from her to care.

At the cold intuition in his ear, caught him off balance for a moment. She laughed loudly as he stumbled momentarily.

He tried to shoot a glare her way yet with her positioned directly behind him, it was difficult, to say the least. Luckily, she got the idea from the shift in his head. It was all in fun as he stood upright again.

As they walked down the hall all eyes were on them as Marinette just smiled and waved at her subjects.

For years, he had been shown off like a prized puddle by his father and while there were days he loved it, in the end, it was all a bit much. With the loss of his mother, those days were few and far between. But with Marinette, he didn't mind all eyes being on him. He was a person to her. Not a name, not a brand. He wasn't a superhero that had to make sure he defeated the bad guy every time. He was just _Adrien._

Simply put, she had his back.

Trust. He trusted her without thought.

Not much else mattered.

* * *

The walk through the hallway was short and soon enough, they made it to Ms. Buster's classroom.

The moment they caught the teacher's attention, concern was evident on her face. But they just smiled politely as Adrien carefully juggled the stairs, making sure he had a good hold on the young designer. Dropping her off at her seat, he moved to take the one next to her.

Once settled, Alya came up, handing the bag off to Marinette, and giving her a knowing….smile? To which, the injured girl narrowed her eyes at her, shooting her off as if to say, _don't you dare._

Hm. Strange, but he just shrugged it off.

Alya could be weird like that.

* * *

And that was how the rest of the day went. Alya and Nino would trade off between holding the crutches and her backpack. Adrien would insist that he carried her the entire day. There was only one time that Nino had to carry her on his back, and that was only because Adrien had to use the bathroom— badly.

At one point, Marinette was honestly worried her weight on the poor boy was becoming to much, even though he showed no outward signs of it. She had voiced her worries, but he waved them off like it was nothing.

"You gotta have a little more faith in me, Mari. Don't you trust me?"

It was said in play, but oh, he would never know how much she did. Trust wasn't something she always gave out easily. She wasn't one for liars, so because of that, she always waited on anyone who was new to get to know them before knowing if she could completely trust them as a friend.

And this boy, she trusted him without a doubt in her mind. With every bone in her body. The only person that came to close to that would be Chat.

"Yeah. I do."

* * *

The last period was uneventful. Half hour to go and they'd be dismissed for lunch. Adrien planned to run over to the bakery and get some snacks for him and the group, seeing as all that running around would be a pain on Marinette, even with him being the one carrying her around.

And then, just as everyone was getting ready to pack up, it happened: An Akuma.

Of course.

* * *

Thankfully, the Akuma wasn't a tough one. Something about a kid not being able to see a teen rated movie without adult supervision? Marinette wasn't entirely sure on that.

After everyone in the classroom realized that it was time to run and hide from the Akuma, Adrien had thrown caution to the wind, throwing her over his shoulder and dashing out of the room with Marinette flailing about.

Marinette tried not to think to hard too hard on the situation. How Adrien found an empty classroom and hid her under a pretty inconspicuous table. The memory of how he had squeezed her hand right before he told her to stay put saying he'd be back as soon as possible. It was sweet of him.

He didn't know she could kick both his and the Akuma's butt.

But it would be a cherished memory all the same.

It had at least given her the best way to transform with no worries on how she'd get away from her friends.

Now, she and Chat were on the roof of the theater, after giving their usual celebratory _pound it_. Taking a moment to catch her surroundings, Marinette was once again thankful for the fact that Tikki's suit gave her the advantage of endurance and strength, making it bearable to walk on her ankle.

However, it didn't make it go away one hundred percent and whenever she had to put too much pressure on it, it still ached, but she was still able to fight the Akuma, which was a blessing in it of itself.

"Well, until next time, Chaton. Bug out!" Just as she raised her yo-yo over her head, prepared to swing away, she caught his gaze staring tenstley at her.

"Everything okay, kitty?"

That broke him out of his stupor. Shaking whatever thought that plugged his mind to be forgotten for the moment. "Uh, oh, yeah. I'm good, LB. Get home safe."

He sent her a wink and she rolled her eyes at him. Same old kitty.

If he noticed the limp she had as she jumped up to the ledge to get a better accuracy to throw her yo-yo, he didn't say anything.

* * *

He honestly hoped Ladybug was alright. There was a fall that she took while dealing with the Akuma, which was nothing that her suit couldn't protect her from, but maybe she still twisted it wrong when she caught herself from the drop?

Or maybe she injured herself in her civilian life, either way, he showed his worry. He knew, however, that it just wasn't his place to other think on what was wrong with her, so with a sigh, he turned off his computer monitor, grabbed his pajamas and prepared for bed.

After the Akuma had been defeated, he rushed back to the school, finding Marinette just where he hid her, escorting her home, even with her protesting the entire time that she could make it home herself if he needed anywhere to be.

So, he was a few minutes late to fencing? He just…. Couldn't bring himself to care. Marinette's safety came first.

But, even as he pulled back the covers to crawl into bed that night, he couldn't block the nagging feeling in the back of his head, like he knew something, but couldn't quite piece it together yet. It was screaming at him to solve, yet no matter how hard he tried, he just wouldn't.

Oh, well. Another problem for another day.

* * *

**I'm actually happy with how this turned out. Thanks for reading, love you guys! Did you get the reference in this chapter? If you did, we just become instant best friends.**


	6. Chapter 6: Secrets

**BUCKLE UP, BUTTERCUPS, IT'S GONNA BE A LONG RIDE! Okay, I know this is supposed to be mostly about Adrien and Marinette, But I had to put some Ladynoir in there too for plot progression? Idk. There's some angst, so please enjoy that. It's more… fluffy angst? You'll see.**

**So. **

**Please, keep your hand and feet inside the vehicle at all time.**

**And, and some mentioned Marichat for plot (The little that there is) Progression, but again, it's only mentioned.**

**Remember, lovelies. In the end, no matter how different they act, they're the same two people just dancing around each other until they finally realize.**

**And that's why we love them. (Oh, there is one swear in here, just a warning)**

* * *

The day had started out routinely enough. Wake up, clean up and get dressed, double check that her backpack contained everything she needed for school. She made sure Tikki was tucked securely in her favorite pouch before leaving her room.

Zipping down the stairs, she gave each parent a kiss goodbye, making sure to grab a couple of goodies for her and Adrian. Pushing past the bakery doors, she stopped dead in her tracks as a pair of familiar green eyes were looking back at her.

Adrien's eyes?

This was new fo sure, but definitely not unwelcome. "Hey, what's up? I thought we were gonna meet up at school?"

There was a soft smile etched on his face that could only be described using the word 'puppy'. "Well with how nice the weather's getting, and school getting out in a few months for summer break, I thought we'd walk together the remaining days of school? If you're up for it, that is."

She nodded and his eyes lit up with warmth at her response. "Awesome!"

Without warning, he grabbed his own sweet and drink from her, looping his arm through hers, tugging her forward towards the school.

Seeing the visible joy and excitement on his face, this day could not have gotten any better.

* * *

This day could not have gotten any worse. Those were the only words that were running through Alya's head as most of the room began to gather around her. Little miss Paris herself Chloe Bourgeois.

Usually, Alya could ignore the snobby rich girl. She was all talk and no show, afterall, but hearing what she was this time! Oh, it was hard to ignore the brat for this one.

"So, from what I found out, it turns out Dupain-Cheng is in love with Ladybug's mangey sidekick."

Oh... Oh no. No one insults her girl, not behind her back or in person.

Pushing past the sea of kids, Alya moved to get a front row look at the drama queen. "What'd you just say about Marinette?"

Chloe laughed at the bloggers obvious anger. "You heard me, The designer wannabe is in love with Chat Noir! She confessed, and he turned her down. That's why her dad was akumatized! She can't even get a mangy stray."

"Really? Where's your proof?"

Chloe scoffed flailing her hands about as though it would help her case. "I don't need proof. I have my sources and that's all you need to know."

Anger pulsed through Alya's body, seeping deep into her bones. Letting her adrenalin take over, she was about to stalk forward, not knowing what action she was gonna take to defend her best friend, but rather letting her fist figure out the details. She was mere inches away when a hand pulled her back.

She turned to see Adrien and Marinette. Clear confusion written across their faces. "Alya, what's going on?"

Her anger dimmised, if just slightly. Pointing at Marinette, she let out "Chloe's saying that you're in love with Chat Noir."

There was an immediate reaction from the two unknown heroes. "_What!" _

Alya nodded. "Yeah. Apparently, she's saying that when your dad got akumatized because you told Chat that you loved him and he flat out rejected you."

Hot cinders burned from her cheeks spreading across her entire face. "W-what!?" Her lips parted in a trembled of disbelief. "That's stupid. First off, do you know how hard it'd be for a civilian and superhero to date!? It'd be near impossible. I'd be in danger around every corner— my parents included!"

Alya expected her best friend's reaction, but what she didn't expect was Adrien's.

His face was stone cold blank. Lips pressed together, jaw slightly tensed, yet, not fully taut. His nose flared for a second, but wasn't easily caught by the naked eye unless one was looking for it.

His eyes. His eyes spoke a story that his face wouldn't dare tell, confusing the life out of Alya.

His usual gleeful green eyes were drowned with… guilt? Guilt was the only word she had for it and that guilt seemed to take the light from the model's vibrant gaze. A gaze that was now cast downward at his shoes, avoiding eye contact from the rest of the courtyard.

It was odd to see him like this, yet he was sure to have a reason.

Shrugging it off, she turned her attention back to Marinette. "I'm serious, girl. She's telling the whole school that 'not even a side kick of the worlds greatest superhero wants a low-life baker like you,' I swear, M. I'm gonna punch her one of these days. And I'm not gonna feel a bit of remorse."

The young designer inhaled through her mouth, exhaling from her nose, her face turning back to its normal color. "Alya, you gotta calm down. Doing anything rash isn't gonna help the situation. Remember Lady Wifi?" Her best friend glanced away in shame for a second. "It wasn't your fault, Aly's, but this isn't the way to go about it. We'll deal with this with how we can. But physical assault isn't gonna be the answer."

The teen sighed, but relented. "Fine. But we'll be dealing with this, not only did she put you and your family in danger, but she also straight up lied. Everyone knows who you have a crush on." She shot Marinette a pointed stare.

"Alya.." She warned.

Said girl raised her hands in defeat. "I'm just sayin.' If you and _Mr. You know who_ started dating, we could easily dispel this rumor. Until then, I'll do as much damage control that I can. See you two in class."

They watched the girl sped away, grabbing Nino— who had been standing there quiet the entire time— by the elbow and set off towards the classroom.

"Who does she think you have a crush on?"

Marinette jumped as Adrien's voice broke through her train of thought. She forgot that he had even been there. Turning to look back at him, she shot him a shy smile, eyes bouncing back forth trying to find something to land on. "Just… someone. You know how Alya is." She chuckled nervously.

Adrien gave her an odd look before nodding in understanding, but an underlying sense of tension swam in the air around them. "Y'know, if that did happen, Chat would be an idiot for turning you down. I'm sure he would feel horrible about it."

She took his hand, gently squeezing it before letting it drop limply to his side. "Thanks. He's not an idiot though, no matter what he did or didn't do."

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't deny the rumor. In the face that Chloe did have proof, no one would believe Marinette and she'd be labeled a liar. Which would be ironic with the whole Lila situation.

So, for now, she'd keep her mouth shut, find out if Chloe had any video evidence, and do her best to make sure her family didn't become a target of Hawkmoth.

She already felt tired at just the thought of that.

As she nudged him along to class, she couldn't help but wonder two things: why was the idea that Chat rejected her so.. Weird for him, and two…

Why did he look so guilty?

* * *

Weeks blurred together, but the rumors never lessened. Marinette was thankful that HawkMoth had the decency to leave her parent's out of their grudge.

With the whole city knowing of her 'feelings' for Chat as Marinette, they could've been easy targets. But no, thankfully, from what she could tell, the whole city

However, there was a down part to it. It seemed the city was divided into.. Ships? One being Marichat— her and Chat— and the other being Ladynoir— Ladybug and Chat.

_Ha, only if they knew._

But this actually seemed to help in her case. From what she could tell, Hawkmoth was in the idea that LadyNoir was mutual, thus meaning Chat's feelings weren't mutual for 'Marinette' and leaving her family out of the crossfire.

She had never been so thankful for kissing her partner.

Because, Ladybug and Chat could take care of dealing with Akuma's. It was their job, they had powers and suits to protect them. Her parents, they were vulnerable. They had no way to protect themselves.

That didn't disguise the fact that it was a pain to hear the screams of 'Marichat' and 'LadyNoir.' It was simply getting tiring at this point, especially when she was being called a homewrecker, both in and out of the suit.

Seriously, don't these people have lives?

Adrian and her sat back to back, basking in the warm glow of the sun, with everything going on, she tried to take some comfort in the quiet moments.

Over time, the two had become used to finding whatever means to get comfy around the other and from time to time, that meant using the other as a friendly set of furniture. The pencil in her hand glided across the page as her newest design coming to life right in front of her eyes.

Alya was scrolling through her blog as she stopped mid swipe to look at the two teens. "Hey, Mari. I was thinking, you know how you're good at swiping phones?"

Adrien's eyes immediately went to the blogger in confusion. "When has Marinette ever stolen a phone, or anything for that matter?"

"That's not important right now. What is, is that you might be able to get your hands on Chloe's phone and find any footage she might have of on the attack, thus leaving her with no proof, thus you can easily say that it never happened! If there is footage that is. I still don't get why you don't just deny it. We both know you're not in love with Chat Noir. Then again, knowing that girl, she could have faked a video to make it look as such."

Marinette's spine stiffened as she tried to keep a straight face. But she knew Adrien her tense up with his back against hers. "W-we'll figure it out. There's nothing we can do at the moment, plus we're not in any danger, seeing as Hawkmoth seems more interested in Chat and Ladybug, we shouldn't go all head first into this."

Adrien wanted to say something, anything, just to show her it was gonna be okay. That her crush on Chat wasn't stupid, because why else would she be so standoffish about it? When she hugged him after the akuma, she seemed perfectly fine with the fact that he wanted to be friends.

And why hadn't she told Alya about harboring feelings for Chat? Why did she think it was someone else? So many unanswered questions remained to be seen. But he couldn't say anything without his identity being compromised. So, he went back to his phone, mapping out his schedule for the week.

He finally had a free day on Friday. He planned to spend the day with Nino and his friends, thanks to his dad being lenient this time. He hoped that maybe Nino could help get his mind off things for a time.

* * *

Nino cared for his friends deeply. He remembered how hard it was to get Adrien to completely open up, even though the boy obviously wanted friends. He was naive, still was to this day if he believed Chloe any with Marinette having a crush on Chat. She had been so in love with the model, how could he not have noticed by now.

Hopefully one day.

The hours were flying by now that the two had the chance to just relax and have some fun. It was nice to escape from all the drama Chloe was stirring up and it was quite a change to have Adrian over at his place rather than them just hanging out in Adrian's giant room.

As of now, the DJ didn't want to think about it Chloe's mess, as they danced in his living room to the latest new dancing game. Chris was in his bedroom doing his homework, so the four had the entire living room to themselves.

Focusing on his next move, Nino did a slight slide to the left, completely unaware of his best friend losing his footing, landing flat on his butt.

Nino quickly paused the game to make sure that his friend was okay, but was taken by surprise when Marinette doubled over in laughter at his fall. Her face turning beet red as her chest heaved in, trying to open her lungs enough for air.

She laughed so hard to the point where it started out joyous and carefree. A sweet happy sound that was contagious for anyone nearby. Eventually, though, it turned into a dying squeal, crackle as the air because evidently too hard to grasp for her.

But what surprised him the most, what almost floored him, is the expression on Adrien's face.

He was looking at her, a blush flushed across his face from one check to the bridge of his nose to the other check. His lips were slightly parted as he just stared at her, almost as if he was gasping for air without even making a sound himself, with eyes widely opened, which caused Nino to wonder just one thing.

What was going through the dude's mind?

Because somehow, his eyes lit up like suns seeing Marinette laughing. He had never seen them filled with so much life and peace as he stared at her. Like, in one moment, he saw everything he needed to just by looking at the designer.

Like the fourteen year old had been lost for years.

And he was finally found.

* * *

The next week ate at Alya's patience.

She just couldn't take this anymore.

Chloe just wouldn't stop. And now, before Marinette could even steal the phone from Chloe, as she had suggested, the diva did as Alya thought she would: The queen bee showed the clip.

And wow, it looked real.

She watched in horror, along with the other students as Chloe somehow got the footage of Marinette running to Chat Noir, throwing her arms around him and professing her love for the superhero, with clear shock written on his face.

And then the class broke out into laughter, everyone except Alya, Marinette, Nino, and Adrien.

The instigator in this entire scheme was crying with laughter. "Poor little Marinette, hoping that at least one boy would love you when no one else would. Maybe that's why she's going around picking up strays."

And that's where she crossed the line.

"Okay, that's it." Alya stood up straight, knuckles braced on the wooden table as she radiated anger. If she thought that was okay, she had something another thing coming to her. "Whatever that was, are you guys seriously gonna take it for real!? She would've told me if she had a crush on Chat! And even if she does have a crush, we know it's because he looks exactly like Adrien! Or did you guys forget her actual crus-"

She stopped immediately.

Oh, _shit_.

All the air just scurried away from the room. No one said a word and she watched on with guilt heavy in her chest to see Marinette's eyes wooden in absolute horror. Instead of red, she went pale, her lips becoming dry as her heart started beating in her eyes.

She was obviously horrified.

She was screwed.

Marinette bolted from her seat and the room, deaf to everyone calling her name, including Adrien, who jumped from his seat, and followed after her.

Oh, she had some apologizing to do.

* * *

She knew he would follow, no matter how humiliated she was, because that was just who he was. He was kind, and gentle, he genuinely cared, and would have no intentions of hurting her. He especially would never make fun of her.

But she could hardly catch her breath as he called for her to stop. She couldn't, she need to sit, her legs were becoming weak, threatening to fail underneath her and she knew she only had moments to find somewhere _away_ from _him_ to sit before she'd just drop.

Because she was just not ready for this conversation.

Ignoring Adrien's yells of "Marinette!" she went to straight to the lockers, putting her back to the cold metal, sliding down until her butt hit the floor and brought her knees to chest, burying her face in them as the sobs finally came.

"Is this seat taken?"

Her head snapped to attention at the familiar voice. Adrien stood there, rubbing his neck nervously, but his eyes were directed on her alone.

Figuring it useless at this point to run, she paused for a moment before nodding her consent to take a seat next to her, which he did, his leg sprawled out in front of him as he got comfortable. His hands laid politely in his lap as he was obviously trying to find something to say.

The silence became so hollow. Something she wasn't used to since they became actual friends.

"So," Adrien coughed beside her. "Ho-how long… uh… how long have you…?"

She hesitated. "Si-since you gave me your umbrella."

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh."

The silence persisted with each second more awkward than the last. Every moment tugging at her heartstrings.

He coughed some more, choking on his own air. "What about Chat?"

There was that. She wanted to be honest. She knew if Adrien hadn't been in the picture it would've been a possibility that she'd given him a chance. She sighed. "It's complicated. If it weren't for you, I'd probably pursue him more so. He...that moment on my balcony was a spur of the moment. But yes, I do.. Sorta like him. Just… you kinda got to my heart first."

He breathed. "Oh."

She chuckled softly, trying to reclaim some calmness. "Is that all you're gonna say?"

He laughed along with her. "Sorry."

A pause.

"I should be completely honest with you, though. There's this girl that I work with..and um.. I've liked her for a while. And I can't say yes to you, exactly, right now,"

Her shoulders slumped in recognization.

"... But I can't say no to you either."

Her eyes went straight to his, hope sparkling in captivating eyes.

He sighed as he tried his best to explain. He took her hand in his, fingers trembling."Had it been months ago, I would've told you that you're an amazing girl but I just didn't feel the same. But now… now I just don't know. I don't know because I've seen all of you, Marinette. And I can't… I don't want to let you go."

She smiled, words still unable to come to her.

She squeezed his hand, as if to say go on, which he did, "I do have feelings for you, but I do for her as well. I think… I think I need to talk to her, get closure. I know that's selfish, but I need to give my all to you, because that's what you deserve. You don't have to, you _shouldn't_, but I can't help but hope you'll wait."

Taking the palm of his hand, she spread his fingers out, intertwining them, the small smile growing by the minute. "I've waited almost a year, Adrien." She whispered. "I think I can wait a little longer."

* * *

Night had fallen over the quiet city. It was protal night and Chat had told Ladybug to meet them at their usual spot, they needed to have a serious talk. Knowing that he wasn't punning made her realize the urgency of the situation.

When she landed on the rooftop, his heart caught in his throat.

This was it. This was gonna make it more break his decision.

A small part of him knew what the answer would already be.

Her eyes flashed with worry. "Chat. You okay?"

He couldn't hold it in, before he knew what was happening, he blurted out, "There's this girl."

She sighed, understanding what he was trying to say, "Oh, kitty."

He turned around, almost too ashamed to say anything to her face. "I'm sorry, LB. I know this seems like it's coming out of nowhere. But, it turns out there's a girl that has feelings for… civilian me, and for a while now, I've been getting to know her.. And.. and I don't know. I couldn't exactly tell her yes. Because, _I still love you_."

It was a plea. A silent one, but a plea nonetheless.

_Tell me yes._

_Tell me no._

He didn't know which answer he wanted at that moment. He'd never want two _different _things so badly at the same time.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, making him turn around. Ladybug cupped his face, leaning her forehead against his. "But you couldn't tell her no, could you?" She whispered.

He gulped. Eyes closed. "No."

"Kitty." Her voice called in a sad understanding. "Look at me."

He did as he was asked, his heart pinging at the sadness in her eyes. "If it had been any other girl, would you have given it a second thought?"

"No. I would've told them no right away." He breathed. "But I need this. If I chose her… I need to know, Ladybug." He paused as he saw the pain screaming in her eyes. "So, please." He begged, taking the fingers that cupped his face and wrapping his own around hers. "If there's any chance that you even feel just the slightest thing towards me, tell me now; before it's too late."

Her lip trembled as her voice cracked. "Go to her, Chat."

That was it, closure. It hurt him. It hurt almost as much as seeing his mother for the last time. But it was relieving in a way. She was his first love, and he never got to keep the ones he loved. Deep down he knew Ladybug would never truly leave him. She promised. His love for her wouldn't leave, definitely not overnight, it never works like that.

That was okay, because someone else had started to take residence in his heart. Marinette. Finding out about her crush on him put the feelings he had developed for her in the past months into overdrive in just a few short hours. Because it was real. She was real. And she felt the _same._

He needed this goodbye from Ladybug though first. As selfish as that was, he needed to burn that bridge before he could even think about pursuing Marinette.

Because she wasn't an _option_, she was someone that he needed to be chosen one hundred percent. He had to go into this relationship fully knowing that he was giving her his all; even if he felt for another.

When he fell for Ladybug, it was quick, like a wildfire that leapt at the bark of a tree in seconds. Whereas Marinette— Marinette was slow, his love for her snuck into his heart without him even realizing it. Before at one point she was just laughing when they were at Nino's and he fell on his butt and his heart _squeezed_ in his ribcage at the sound.

And _oh._

This.. this was love. This is what true love was.

More importantly, this is what it felt like to _be_ loved.

Ladybug had been raging, passionate, a fiery love that electrified every part nerve and setting his skin aflamed. She was adventurous and a mystery just waiting for him to unwrap, because she wasn't his. She was his first love.

Marinette, she held all the world's comfort just in her arms. She didn't just let him talk when he needed to, she listened. Her eyes held all the love her tiny body could possibly possess and then some. If he needed to feel safe? All he had to do was place his hand in hers and nothing could touch him. Not his dad, not even Hawkmoth. If he was lucky, if he has any luck at all, she'd be his last love.

With Marinette, he understood the difference between what a house and what a home was.

A house was stiff, unused, avoided of any life whatsoever.

A home was filled with love, happiness, laughter, and warmth. Everything that Marinette had and was in the palm of her hand.

So, as he pulled away from Ladybug, gave a small bow, he said his, "Goodbye, Bugaboo." Leaping from the tower, knowing that would be the very last time he would ever call her that. And while he may still call her 'His Lady's, it wouldn't be in a possessive manner, it would purely be out of respect for her. No more flirting, his eyes would be for his classmate from then and there.

He would scream into his pillow tonight, letting it all out, because first loves were hard. Once he did that, he'd actually breathe for the first time in a long time. Because he knew that when he left his house for school in the morning, he'd be going _home._

Straight into Marinette's arms.

* * *

That very next morning, he barely finished his breakfast as he dashed out of the house and to the bakery to pick up Marinette. The moment he spotted her, she was just walking out onto the sidewalk.

And when he saw him, her face was filled with nothing but worry, nervousness and just a tinge of hope. She smiled shyly as he approached her. When he finally did reach her, he lost all train of thought, because how did one say that 'oh hey, yeah. I choose you. Congrats?'

"So, uh." He ran his tongue against his lips as they started to dry. "I talked to her and…"

Ugh, this was not going how he wanted.

So, he decided, instead of words, he brought his hand up to her checks, running his thumb along the soft patch of skin that was starting to turn his heart and words into mush. Bringing his face just meters from hers, he whispered. "I promise, I'm yours, if you still want. No one else." He held his words firm determination.

A smile broke out on her face, leaning into his touch.

"With your permission…" His voice barely reaching his own ears. But she heard, she always did hear him, and nodded.

And with that, their lips finally met in a sweet, long-awaited kiss. And Adrien was right, he felt what he always felt what he did when he has anywhere near her.

He felt warmth. And he was _home._

* * *

**Turns out a 'mangy stray' can love Marinette, isn't that right, Chloe?**

**Gosh, I get mad even when I write her. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, sorry it was out later than usual, guys. Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7 Sweet Tooth

**I swear, Alya's a good friend… it's just.. Her OTP finally got together. And when she gets excited, it's hard to keep her mouth shut.**

**She tires. **

**She really does. She doesn't mean to spill things.**

* * *

The weekend was nice. Especially when his father and Natalie had a business meeting to attend in London. They'd be gone for an entire week, and Adrien had no complaints whatsoever. As long as his bodyguard had an eye on him the whole time he was gone, Adrien was finally free to do whatever he wanted, within reason.

It would be filled with nothing but hanging with his friends, date night with his girlfriend— _girlfriend_. Two weeks of that and it was still a bit weird, but a happy word on his tongue— just peaceful bliss…

Until the awful smell of age-old cheese assaulted his nose.

Shooting out of bed, groaning he turned to see Plagg, happily cuddling the disgusting food. In his own blissful state. "Plagg, do you really have to start with cheese right away in the morning?"

The kwami cracked one eye open before closing it and sighing. "Kid, you think females are what entails romance. You know nothing, especially when it comes to fine aged cheese." He took one large sniff that honestly made Adrien almost puke.

The look on Adrien's face of disgust was not lost on Plagg. "I bet your girlfriend is thankful that she got the better end of the deal. If she had m-"

That made Adrien's eyebrow rise in question. "What do you mean _Marinette got the better part of the deal_?"

He saw the moment Plagg realized what he said and he froze. "Uh, just that she probably thankful that she got the part of the deal where you're all sweet on her, while I gotta deal with the complaining that you love doing."

Adrien rolled his eyes, but nevertheless, kicked away his covers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, stretched the tiredness from his body away and wandered over to the bathroom to get ready for meeting Marinette at the bakery.

He asked if she was willing to make homemade cookies with him, his mom always made them when they were kids. But he couldn't remember how for the life of him. It had been so many years ago when they made them. Maybe when he was five?

Small tears sprung to his eyes at the distant memory, but he quickly wiped them away. He was going to make new memories today. With Marinette, his girlfriend. Wow, that felt strange

That was still gonna take some time to get used to, but definitely not unpleasantly so.

It became hard to brush his teeth with how large his smile was taking up the space on his face. Turning off the water, he ran to get his bag and make sure that he had Plagg's cheese and some homework if the two decided to do a little while they waited for the cookies to well, cook.

He had to push away Plagg's words, because no matter what, he knew there was something.

* * *

He almost _skipped_ to the bakery.

He just couldn't help it. Knowing where he was going, who he was going to. Knowing that real smiles would be there to greet him— sometimes, Tom even gave him hugs if he thought Adrien needed them; which was almost all the time— it was a good feeling that settled in his stomach.

Opening the door to the bakery, he was immediately met with the smell of warm, fresh baked sweets. Upon further inspection, he found his Marinette and her parents doing some work behind the counter— Marinette and her dad were rolling out some dough while her mom was manning the register.

The second her eyes landed on him, she wiped her hands off on her apron as best she could and bounded over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Hey, you."

He returned a kiss of his own to the crown of her head as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hey, you ready for today?"

She laughed as she lets her arms fall back to her sides. "Of course. Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

He smirked in reply before turning his attention on her parents. "Good morning, Tom, Sabine. I apologize for not saying hello right away."

Sabine waved him off like it was nothing. "It's nothing, dear. We were in your shoes once too, you know. We know what it's like to be young and in love."

They both blushed at the implications, but didn't say anything. They smiled tentatively out of the corner of their eyes. Feeling bold after such an implication, Adrien brushed his fingers gently against hers, which she accepted right away.

"So," Marinette said, trying to break the awkward air. He found the squeak in her voice to be adorable. "You ready to learn how to make cookies?"

"I'm already _rolling_ in anticipation."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Hot Stuff."

That gave him pause as they were making their way to the kitchen, eyes heavy with wonder at the thought. "You know, now that I think of it, if you've had a crush on me for so long, what made you really start calling me hot stuff?"

Marinette's eyes bulged out of her head. "That's for me to know, and hopefully for you never to find out."

He pulled her close, nothing but the smirk dancing on his face. Y'know, I could just ask Alya. I'm sure she'd know…." His words ended in an innocent whistle.

The lids of her eyes dropped halfway in a deadpan expression. "You wouldn't dare."

They didn't notice her parents quietly leaving the room.

Adrien booped her nose. "You never know, Mari. Maybe it'll give me an idea on a unique nickname just for you."

"Why do I like you again?" She teased, poking him in the chest before leaving to get the flour from a high shelf.

He followed her, grabbing her by the waist to hoist her up so she had easy access and to make sure she didn't hurt herself. "Because I did a big grand, romantic gesture by giving you my umbrella-"

"One that you didn't even know you were doing, nor did you know the aftermath of what it did to me for almost a _year."_

Once she had the flour in her hands, he lowered her down. "_Pff_. Semantics. Still got you to fall for me."

He batted his eyelashes at her, and if this was months ago, she would've been incoherent of speech and quite possibly melt into a puddle of goo.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case anymore, and while she may stutter and blush just a bit when he turned his flirting up to a hundred, she was definitely more confident to speak and _fight back_.

Setting the flour on the counter and picking out other tools and ingredients that she needed, she hummed in thought. "Hm. Maybe I need to rethink my life choices." The teasing of her words left a smirk on her lips as she eyed her boyfriend.

Said boyfriend gasped in mock hurt. "Mari, how could you ever say that? I thought I was the buttercup to your lotus flower?"

Marinette's expression fell flat. "How much did she tell you?"

He shrugged. "Only about that. Plus, it was honestly a slip up. She's still feeling bad about blurting out your crush on me. Although…. Now I really need to see what else you've been hiding from me? Why do I have the feeling this is gonna be fun to uncover?"

Instead of answering the teen, she unclipped the bag of flour, taking a decent size amount in her hands, and flinging the flour onto the model, coating his entire face— and some hair— in white powder.

She fell back against the counter as she began to laugh uncontrollably while he sputtered out the flour that got caught in his mouth.

As soon as he rubbed the baking ingredients away from his eyes, they narrowed in playful anger. But that went unnoticed by her laughter. Seeing her guard down, he smiled mishfly. Closing the small distance, he grabbed her by the waist, taking the flour from the bag and dumping his own fair amount on her head.

The second it registered what happened, determination took a strong hold of her, eyes scrunched in a challenge. "Oh. Oh, no. You did _not_ just do that."

He could hear the cockiness flow from his mouth. "And if I did?"

"_Run."_

So, he did: taking off like a bat out of hell. Because he knew how scary his girlfriend could be. If these past couple weeks taught him, it was that if you messed with Marinette, you better hope you have good life insurance.

Which made it all the more fun to goad her.

Soon enough, he was pinned to the floor, both hands locked under hers, legs on either side of his chest, and both were panting heavily from the wild chase. They'd been laughing, if not for the fact they needed to catch their breath.

As they were both coming back to reality, Adrien took a moment to just study her. Her peaceful ocean blue eyes, the light freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose, and soft pink lips parted slightly as she gasped for air.

He was a goner. Good_bye._

Give Ladybug his regards and make sure Plagg got all his cheese supplies and that he had a nice new owner. Because he was dead.

How did he not notice this girl? Where was his head? Up his behind maybe? That sounded like a plausible answer.

"_Ahem."_

They broke apart quicker than lightning, staggering to their feet at the sight of her parents standing off to the side with their arms crossed over their chest, matching knowing smirks on both faces.

When had they come back?

Marinette was the first to speak. "Maman, Papa. Sorry, we…. Got carried away."

Sabine chuckled at her daughter, moving forward to place her hands on her shoulders, eyes gleaming with excitement. "It's alright, dear. Food fights are just part of baking. If you aren't making a mess, you aren't putting your heart into it, even if you haven't started yet."

Adrien smiled, going to move to the washroom just down the hallway. "I'm gonna wash up before we start."

Tom stopped him before he could go any further. "Don't worry about that, son. You'll likely get dirty again anyways. Baking can be a mess."

Adrien nodded and went back to Marinette's side, pressing a soft kiss to her check. He followed her lead as she told him the basic go around of what ingredients went where and what made an honest good cookie.

He… fumbled a bit at first, but where he slacked, Marinette made up for and vice versa. Like when she couldn't carry all the baking trays— four to be exact— and he took the metal tins with ease from her arms. When he couldn't get the measurements, she patiently showed and poured the right centiliters.

Soon enough, they were working fluidly together. They worked around each other in sync. He knew her steps and she knew his. It was a bit weird if he was being honest, seeing as they had been only dating for a couple weeks, but chalked it up to just having a good foundation in place with their friendship.

But he couldn't deny how… familiar it felt as they moved around each other.

Maybe he was just overthinking things.

* * *

Before he knew it, the cookies were done, laid to be cooled— which during that time he and Marinette did get some history done, with maybe a few kisses snuck in between— and then frosted.

They were just putting the finishing touches on frosting the cookies when Adrien poked her forehead out of nowhere. With a cookie in one hand, and the frosting knife in the other, she shot him a playful glare. "What're you doing, dork?"

He smiled innocently. He placed the cookie he had just finished in front of her, silently asking her to take a first bite of a batch that he had done entirely by himself, to which she did without question and a happy little moan when sweetness hit her taste buds.

As she pulled back from the treat, she gave it a little push towards his own mouth, saying, "You should try it."

Instead of taking a bite, he looked between her and the cookie, something cooking in his eyes. Without warning, he moved past the cookie, cupping her face— gosh, did she love when he did that— and kissed her soundly on the lips.

He pulled back just an inch, where she could still taste the mint from his breath and smell the of his cologne. "Y'know, I think I found your nickname."

Still a bit dazed from the kiss, she whispered, "What's that, hot stuff?"

He kissed her again, this time, lingering just a bit, swiping his tongue lightly across his lower lip.

"_Sweet tooth."_

* * *

**I'm a fluff person, okay!? Don't judge! XD Ugh, I am soooo happy we got to this point. Writing them as friends just killed me.**

**I do apologize for any cavities you may receive from upcoming chapters. If my little shipper heart comes out, just know its hard to contain.**

**Edit; I fixed a few misspellings. Thank you Mayurlover. **


	8. Chapter 8: A Favor Only You Can Do

**Be ready for fluff. I will pay your dentist bills if need be. And to mayuralover, thank you for the spelling check for the last chapter! I went back and fixed it. Word of advice, don't edit at 1 in the morning. X,D**

**Oh, and to the reviewer on a chapter back who was saying they wanted to see Chloe's reaction, I'm definitely gonna do it, but with the prompts given for the month, it just wouldn't work in the story. So I'mma put it as a related one shot, so be on the lookout for that!**

**Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

With night rolling over the city of Paris, Ladybug and Chat decided it was a perfect time to start patrol. They met up on one of the rooftops, almost immediately challenging each other to a race to the eiffel tower before they would start their evening routes.

Chat could count on one paw of how many times he actually beat Ladybug, and he was proud to say, this was one of those times. "Looks like I win this time, LB." He smirked at her amused eye roll.

"Whatever you say, kitty. Is everything okay?"

His eyes went to his boots. Of course, she'd notice the somber mood he tried so hard to cover up. She was perspective afterall. "Yeah. Just something in my civilian life. Nothing important."

She moved closer, worry on her face. "Chat, talk to me. Even if it's the littlest details."

"I lost someone a while ago, and their birthday is coming up, and I'm just missing them."

She frowned. "I'm sorry, kitty. I wish I could help. At the very least, let me help you get your mind off of it: I mean, you actually managed to beat my butt. You almost never win." The teasing seemed to break him out of his down state.

He huffed out his chest in pride for a moment before he went over to a beam, taking a seat as to get a great view of the city. Residents were pulling their families along, retreating to their homes for the night. Bypassers were mulling along, enjoying the almost summer night time air before heading into the comforts of their beds.

The streetlights started to turn on one by one, creating a warm, dim light. Chat titled his head to the side, inviting Ladybug to take the seat next to him. To which, she happily did.

She swung her legs over the beam, humming contently for a second. "Can you believe it's just a week before summer break? No more school for a while."

He chuckled. "Yeah, thankfully, I've talked with my father and begged him to let me have a bit more freedom in my schedule. He didn't budge much, but he said as long as he gets to meet my girlfriend, he'd see about allowing her to come with when I have work related things."

Ladybug smiled softly. "I'm glad, Chat. You seem really happy with her."

The sting wasn't as noticeable as it once was. "Thanks, Ladybug. I really am. She… she's amazing. I just can't describe it."

"You love her, don't you?"

His eyes went dazed as the words settled. "Yeah."

He could hear the smirk in her voice as she said, "Looks like the stray found a home."

He snapped back to reality and stuck his tongue out at her before nudging his shoulder with hers, teasing her as he said,. "And what about you, huh? How's your beau doing?" Shortly after he and Marinette got together, he found out Ladybug and her crush finally gotten together as well.

A smile took over her entire face if possible. "We're doing good. He's so sweet, Chat. I'm so lucky, you know what I mean?"

"That I do, bug. That I do."

* * *

With only a week left in school, Marinette was preparing for all the commissions she had been receiving recently, on top of her Ladybug duties and having a boyfriend.

All in all, she could tell this summer would be time consuming.

She didn't mind though, it was in a way, exciting. Knowing she had so much to look forward to in the coming months. She and Adrien had been together for two and a half months by now and in ways, it still felt like a dream.

However, today, she could tell something was off today with him. Nothing between them, that much she could tell, but rather, something was going on in his mind. She was determined to find out what could be consuming him so much.

With just a few minutes before the bell would ring, Adrien wandered in, shoulders slumped just slightly and eyes not as bright as they should be. The smile he wore was one for the camera's, the kind he used for his father. It was something he had never done at school, she knew he was genuinely happy here, he loved to be around people, interacting, socializing with the ones that cared.

To see that smile was the final straw.

They didn't sit next to each other in science class, and she knew they would be late, but she just didn't care. Leaving her seat, much to Alya's wonder, she grabbed Adrien by the arm and hauled him into the hallway.

After she doubled checked that the hallway was deserted, she drew closer to Adrien, making sure to get across to him how serious she was. "Okay, what's going on? You've been off all day since you've picked me up from my house."

He tried with the fake smile again. "It's nothing, sweet tooth. Promise."

Oh. He was gonna use her nickname to distract her. Okay, if he wanted to do this, she wasn't going to back down.

Running her fingers along his jawline, she almost demanded his attention as she kept his eyes locked with hers. "What's wrong, Adrien? Really?" While her expression was firm, strong holding, her words were soft, caring, yet determined. "You don't have to tell me if you really can't, but I'm here for you. No matter what."

It seemed that woke up him up, just a bit, his smile cracking into a real one. Just slightly. "It's… my mother's birthday. Another one with her gone. It just hurts sometimes. Father's locked away with some projects. It makes it extra hard when he doesn't seem to care."

Her heart _broke._

How could a man that was supposed to love his son unconditionally just abandon him like that? A boy just barely fifteen years and he had lost someone so dear to him? Marinette tried to believe Mr. Agest was a good person deep down, but everytime Adrien said something like this, it made it all the more hard to believe.

Bringing him into a tight hug, she could feel his want to cry as his body shook in small waves, but she knew he wouldn't let the tears flow, not at school, so she just gave what she could, a plan already forming inside her head. "It's gonna be okay." She whispered softly.

Because what else could you really say?

When she did release him, he saw the look in her eyes, and he became suspicious immediately if that glint in her eyes told him anything. "Just what are you planning exactly, sweet tooth?"

She booped his nose and ran her finger along the underneath of his eye, soothings the wrinkles of a restless night that he must've had created over his mother. "Oh, you'll find out. But for now, it's nothing for you to think about. Now, c'mon. We have class to attend and we both know how Ms. Mendeleiev can be."

And while he wasn't laughing, she was relieved to see his actual smile still in place. "M'kay, shall we?" He offered her his elbow, ever the gentleman.

She laughed and took it without thought. "We shall, kind sir."

She knew one thing for sure, she had a lot of planning ahead for her.

* * *

Since becoming Ladybug, Marinette knew she had grown in her confidence. She was a far different girl than when she and Chat had first face off Hawkmoth. She still remembered that day and how she thought that since she couldn't defeat him in the first place, how would it work a second time around?

But then her partner stepped up, gave her the encouragement that she needed, and they took him down in just mere minutes. And while she had her moments of doubt, she knew who she was now. That Ladybug and Marinette weren't two different people, but one in the same. Just one wore a mask.

So, with that in mind, she threw herself into planning. Because while Adrien's mother wasn't physically here, didn't mean that they couldn't celebrate her. He deserved to know people still cared, that she could still be thought of.

She called their friends— Even _Chole_— and started to prepare. Her parents helped with baking all sorts of sweet arrangements while everyone else set up the decorations.

It took hours, but eventually, everything was in place. Grabbing her cell, she pressed the speed dial that would call his number.

She could only hope he really liked this surprise.

* * *

When Adrien received the phone call from Marinette saying she was having trouble with her physics homework, he immediately went over. After he got the green light from his Father's assistant, he booked it out of the mansion as fast as his legs could carry him.

He'd been briefed on his upcoming schedule for the week, and it sounded horrendous. Nothing but photoshoots, modeling jobs and work related stuff galore. Any second he could get with Marinette, he'd take in a heartbeat.

So, imagine his surprise, when he arrived at the bakery, pulling open the door, and was greeted with his friends and classmates all gathered in the kitchen.

He stepped in cautiously, complete confusion rushing through his mind. "Hey, guys. What's going on?" His eyes scanned the room and he could see a table filled with delicious treats, some fun games and in the very back a peach colored multi-layer cake— all set up to look like an actual birthday party.

Rose was the first to speak up, eyes bulging with excitement, body shaking with absolute joy with clenched fists. "It's a surprise party in honor of your mom's birthday! We wanted to put this together for you to show just how much you're loved and cared for!"

He was speechless. Mind blank. Please wait five minutes for Adrien to reboot.

Just… _how!?_

Seeing his blank stare, however, made Rose start to think that maybe he wasn't as happy about this as they all thought he would be. "Is...is it too much? We're sorry if we overstepped our boundaries."

He frantically shook his head, mouth still agape. "N-no. It-it's all good… I just wasn't expecting..who's idea..?"

Suddenly, Alya pushed Marinette forward.

Marinette. Of course. Who would go to these lengths just to make sure he knew he was cared for and loved. To make sure that anyone that he cared about wouldn't be forgotten, because that was just who Marinette was.

She cared. She put everything she had into everything that she did. She put others before herself.

If he had any doubt before this moment on whether or not he loved this girl, they were shattered instantly.

When his brain rebooted, and he saw the worry on her face, her body drawn into herself, he realized that she actually was worried about his response or that he would actually be offended. That was when he also realized she was talking, "...and if you don't like it, I completely under-"

He cut her off immediately, skipping the distance wrapping his arms tightly around her as tears streamed down his face. Forget her parents being the room, forget their classmates, forget the cheering. Heck, even forget his cold hearted father.

Because this girl in his arms, this warm, amazing, selfless, girl was fastly becoming his everything. And he didn't mind that one bit.

As she wrapped her arms his shoulders and he placed his own even tighter around her waist, he pulled her closer, clasping his hand around her neck and just enjoying feeling her lips against his as they embraced in the most heartfelt kiss of his life. He heard stories from his Anime how kissing was supposed to electric, sending shivers down the spine.

But with Marinette, it wasn't always that. It was much like just being with her, comforting, warm. Home and a tinge of sweet. It was so utterly real that, when they broke for air, he needed to pull her back in, just one more time. Because he could never have enough.

But they soon realize that with the audience that they had, they really needed to separate, so with great reluctance, they did just that.

Mostly.

He still had his arms around her.

As they turned back to their friends, all matching half crooked smiles. With blushes on their faces, they avoided everyone's gaze, finding the space around them to be much more interesting. Adrien definitely liked the party decor.

Tom clapped his hands, drawing the attention back on him. "Alright, kids. I think that's enough teasing for one day. Let's start with the cake!"

Adrien was so undoubtedly thankful for all the love that surrounded in the small establishment. All because of Marinette. It was only something that she could do, that was for sure.

He could never be more grateful for this one girl.

* * *

With the party nearly finished, he picked up the small plate next to him. He had been so focused on telling stories about the time he shared with his mother he didn't notice the uneaten piece of cake next to him. Placing the decorative fork in his mouth his eyes closed in a bittersweet moment as the sweet cake enveloped his mouth. A single tear fell down his face.

Passion fruit, how did Marinette know that was her favorite flavor?

* * *

Marinette smiled at the scene before her. Adrien and Chloe— who had been somewhat decent after her initial freakout of them dating a couple months prior— were sharing stories of his mother and the amazing person that they remembered her as.

It was so nice to see the light back in his eyes, to hear him laugh. It may have been only for a bit that he was sad, but to see that, to know how hurt he had been, it made her want to do anything and everything to put a smile back on his face— if it was possible.

There was one thing on her mind though, through the entire party: She wondered how Chat was doing. Wondering if he was okay.

But something in the back of her mind was telling her he was doing just fine.

* * *

**Thank you all for the support! I really appreciate it! See you guys next time!**

**Edit: Went back and did some grammer fixes. **


	9. Chapter 9: Birthday Gifts

**Thank you Mayuralover for once again, catching my spelling errors! I really appreciate it! And just so you guys know, there's a reason as to why I don't have them saying 'i love you' to each other yet.**

**In other, totally** _**unrelated**_ **news, I can't wait for you guys to see what I have written out for day 15: Love rivals. It's gonna be so fluffy with our favorite couple. ;)**

**As far as this chapter goes, I fixed the scarf fiasco, please enjoy!**

* * *

Months flew past. Summer break came with endless photoshoots— Which Gabriel actually allowed Marinette accompany Adrien with— company advertisements, traveling to other cities for charity events and even a red carpet premiere.

That one was fun, because Marinette was able to design her own dress. As long as it had been approved by Gabriel, via webcam. She still hadn't met the man properly in person. Not that she was really looking forward to it. He still seemed like a cold hearted person towards his son, and anyone who treated Adrien as such, lost any respect she'd have for them.

The akuma's during summer had been...average. Thankfully, none had attacked while she was out of the city with Adrien. Her anxiety had been screaming the entire time. But Hawkmoth must've had his own plans, because when she returned, it was quiet, peaceful. Then summer left just as quickly as it had arrived with school starting once again.

At the moment, Marinette was at her work desk, finishing the final touches on her birthday gift for Adrien that was coming up tomorrow. The infinity necklace that dangled around her neck as she worked, was a birthday gift she had received from Adrien a while back for her fifteenth birthday, which, she hardly took off.

"Marinette," her kwami's voice was loud and demanding for such a little creature, "it's one in the morning. You have school tomorrow. I don't think you could perfect Adrien's gift anymore if you tried."

As if to back up Tikki's claim, her mouth betrayed her by letting out a rather loud yawn. Turning off her machine, Marinette slumped forward in defeat. Picking up the mittens and hat, she examined them carefully. They looked okay at the very least. "You're right, Tikki. I just wanna make sure he gets something that's worth it."

She grabbed the small infinity symbol that was hanging from the dainty chain. It was small, and wasn't all too wide either. She had seen it while on one of their travels, and while she was far from being a materialistic person, when she saw it, she immediately thought of Adrien and her. Because infinity was all she imagine with him.

Of course, Adrien being Adrien, caught her nose pressed up against the glass as she peeked through.

She thought he was off with his father's assistant — Gabriel was actually in Glasgow, doing another business meeting while she, Adrien, and Natalie had gone to London for a charity event— so she thought she'd easily get a quick glimpse of the beautiful necklace without Adrien insisting he'd buy it.

At first, she had thought she hadn't been caught, that she was home free from her boyfriend buying her anything expensive— _400 pounds, ugh_— but when her birthday came, there it was in a nice little blue box.

That boy sometimes.

And what was worse, he had it _engraved._ Which cost more. While it was the sweetest sentiment seeing _My_ _Sweet Tooth_ engraved on the back, she reminded him he never had to spend that much on her. _He_ then reminded _her_ that he didn't do it often and that every now and then, it was okay to spoil her just a bit.

Maybe she could slap him as Ladybug, he'd never know.

Tikki flew in front of her face, patting Marinette's cheek softly, her big blue eyes telling her that if she wanted to be on time for school in the morning, she'd best get her butt to bed. Adrien would love his gift no matter what, even if it was a potato sack. Because it was from her.

Sighing, she clicked her lamp off, slipped into her pj's, and climbed her stairs to her loft. Snuggling under her blankets, she swiped her phone open, sending Adrien a happy birthday text so that it'd be something he could wake up to.

This time, she was determined to get his birthday present to him.

* * *

"Aww. Your girlfriend texted you a happy birthday for you to see it in the morning."

Blinking his eyes a few times to focus them, Adrien looked to his left to Plagg floating right above his phone, paw on the screen as he smirked at his owner.

Adrien's smile was almost instantaneous. Sitting up in bed, he ruffled his hair a bit before stretching. Grabbing the phone from his the nightstand, he opened the device to see a text from his Marinette that had been sent at one in the morning. That girl really needed a better sleeping schedule.

_Happy birthday, Hot Stuff ;)_

Two _could_ play at that game, but he knew they both needed to get ready for school that day, and honestly, he'd rather have her coherent today of all days. So, instead, he typed a quick reply of _thank you_ along with a heart and kissy face.

Tossing his phone on the bed, he made his way to the shower, Plagg going straight to his cheese stash and prepped for the day.

For the first time in a long time, he was actually looking forward to his birthday.

* * *

He smiled at the sight of her existing her house, looking beautiful as always. In her hands was a square box, wrapped in red paper with black polka dots.

She may or may not have found out about his long ago obsession with Ladybug.

And then proceed to fall to the floor in laughter, especially when she found his Ladybug briefs.

Hey, at least she wasn't jealous, right?

The way she laughed about it was weird though. Like she wasn't making fun of him, per say, rather like there was an inside joke going on inside her head.

Snapping back to the present, the moment she was in arms lengths, he picked her up, feet now just barely brushing the ground, and kissed her innocently on the lips…. Well, at least somewhat innocently.

She deserved _some _payback for that morning text.

Just enough to have her dazed for like 2 minutes. He was only human.

Once she was back to her senses, she gave a little huff at his playfulness. "Well, good morning to you, too."

He lowered her back to the ground, eyes going to the gift in her arms. "And just what do you have there, hmm?"

Remembering the present in her arms, Marinette held it out, a full on grin that always left him mesmerized. "Happy birthday, honey."

They don't often use 'normal' nicknames, only in special moments like these. "Well, thank you. I'm gonna open it right away."

And he did so, tearing the paper until there was nothing left but the white cardboard box. Lifting the lid, he's met with a pair of beautifully woven mittens and a warm fuzzy hat to match. It was so well done, the color blue would match so perfectly with his scar-

With his scarf. It would match _perfectly_. Was…. was that the same fabric?

His heart dropped to his stomach, mind abuzz with this possible new information. If Marinette had made the scarf, then why didn't she say anything? He knew his father wouldn't had gone out of his way to ask a classmate of his to commission a birthday gift when he had all the material in the world to make a high quality one himself.

Plus, if he knew the designer any, there was one surefire thing about her: She put others— especially him, as he has learned over time and time again— above herself. If her gift had been compromised somehow by his father, and she saw how happy he'd been at school the next day, then knowing her, she'd let him buy into the idea that it was his father who got him the gift.

Because that was who she was. And boy, did that burn in the back of his throat.

He also knew that if he asked her straight out, she'd try to deny it. If it kept him happy, then that was worth it in her mind. What else did she keep from him just to see him smile? Would he ever be able to show how much he cared for her?

Brushing the thought aside, he took the gifts, holding them to his chest, trying to keep a real smile on his lips. "They're perfect. Thank you so much!" He enveloped her in a hug once more, placing his cheek on top of her head, all the while his heart shattering just a bit.

He was going to get to the bottom of this. Depending on how it was gonna turn out, his father had a lot to answer for.

* * *

Lunch was a nice time, a good time. A time where one was able to eat, relax, and hang out with friends for an hour and a half.

And to interrogate suspicious ideas from your girlfriend's best friend.

So, Alya was his intended target in this case, cause if anyone knew that girl better than he did, it would be _the blogger_. Marinette had to run home quickly to help her parents with something in the shop, with promises to bring extra sweets and drinks for next period seeing as they had Ms. Bustier for the upcoming period.

So, with his girlfriend away for a bit, he scanned the courtyard for Alya, finding her with ease, sitting under a shaded part of a tree, enjoying her lunch alone while Nino had decided to leave for home because his mom had made a special lunch with her day off.

Adrien zipped over, taking a seat next to her.

She was mid-bite when she noticed his presence. He was all smiles, grinning with lips parted to act all innocent and hoping she'd buy it.

She didn't.

Pulling her sandwich away, her eyebrow rose in suspension. "Okay, sunshine. What's going on?" But continued on eating her sandwich.

He squared his shoulders back, trying to appear offended. "Alya, why would you think that there's something going on? Can't I just spend time with a good friend of mine?"

She gave him a pointed look.

He sighed. "Okay, okay. You caught me. I need to ask you something."

"Shoot, sunshine." She said as she took another bite of her sandwich.

"Well, you know know that scarf my father made me for my birthday?"

He watched as she stopped mid bite, frozen with sudden… fear? He wasn't sure. But as she slowly swallowed her bite, ate the remaining food that was hanging out of her mouth and packed away her food, for the time being, he knew something was off.

But, she tried to remain cool about it as she turned her direction fully to him. "Yeah, pretty off the chain. Very good gift if you ask me."

He could tell she was trying to play coy, but it wasn't working. "Alya, was it really from my dad?"

She looked to the grass underneath them, plucking a few leaves from the dirt, trying her best to avoid his eyes.

The silence spoke volume for her answer, causing him to groan and bury his head in his hands. "Why wouldn't she just tell me?"

Alya scoffed. "You know how M is. Your happiness always has, and always will, come first. That's how she's always been with you."

He swallowed the guilt as he nodded, bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them tight. "I know. It just hurts… knowing what all she's done for me, knowing that she hasn't even met my father yet, and he's already used her."

Alya's eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "What're you talking about? She's already met your father when she returned the book you took from him and took the blam-... I'm bad at this." She stopped immediately with her sentence, realizing what she was saying with eyes blown open wide.

Oh.

Oh, no.

Adrien's jaw was on the ground at that point, eyes ten times the size of her's. "She… she took the blame for when I stole my father's book!? Just so I could go back to school? That could've jeopardized her whole fashion career before she even started!"

Alya looked sheepish. "I think he took a liking to her. Or maybe in his case, not a full on hatred or distaste? Either way, he didn't reprimand her from what Marinette told me." She gave a small shrug.

"How much time do we have left in our lunch?"

She checked her phone. "About twenty minutes. Why?"

Without answering, he shot up, and made a beeline for the bakery, ignoring any questions of where he was going.

He had someone to apologize to and maybe kissing her a million times in thanks for bravery in the face of his father.

* * *

He met her halfway there, not even slowing down when he saw her, taking her into his arms and spun her around a few times; all the while not giving her any reason for a second as to why he was doing what he was doing.

He was out of breath when he lowered her back to the ground, but just couldn't care. He could see the look of complete wonder in her eyes as she asked, "What's going on?"

He started peppering her face with kisses without warning— enjoying the small giggles that came from the action— before answering. "I wanted to thank you for the birthday gift. I really, truly loved it."

She smiled happily at that. "Adrien, you already thanked me for that-"

"Not for this birthday. For my last. Also, for taking the blame for me for the book from my father."

The fear that took hold quickly in her eyes was soon masked over with anger as she growled out. "Alya…."

He took her hands, rubbing soothing circles into the soft skin. "She really didn't mean to. The scarf I kinda found out when the mittens and hat matched too well to the scarf. The book thing had slipped out when I made a comment about how my father already used you without meeting you, and it kinda slipped from her how you already had."

He could see the anger slowly diminish. She moved closer, placing her head in the crook of his neck and started to calm even further as he pulled her tighter against him. "I might not be able to repay you for everything that you've done for me, and I know you wouldn't want me to, but I'm gonna make sure I prove to you just how much you mean to me, for as long as I can."

She laughed, softer than a church mouse as she snuggled in closer. "Sounds like a fun adventure to me."

* * *

**Oh, Alya. When will you ever learn?**

**I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment down below on your way out! Night lovelies.**


	10. Chapter 10: Puns

**My prayers and heart goes out to everyone in France. I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Date night was a rare oddity that they were lucky to get.

Both Adrien and Marinette knew that, so when the opportunity arises, they pounced on it without a second thought.

So, as she combed through her closet, tossing outfit after outfit, Tikki, who sat on the chaise, giggling every time Marinette groaned in frustration.

Marinette chose to ignore the chastises of, "Marinette, Marinette, Marinette." Said girl could picture her kawami just shaking her head in amusement.

The thing that Tikki couldn't comprehend though, was that she just couldn't find what to wear for the night. It was supposed to be just a tad bit chilly, but nothing that warranted anything thick for an outer coat. "I have nothing."

Tikki fluttered over to her owner, eyes still sparkling with laughter. "What about that knee length dress you just finished a few weeks ago? That would look amazing on you!"

Marinette's eyes brighten at the reminder of the completed dress. "I forgot about it. Thanks, Tikki!" Cupping the little creature, she placed a soft kiss on her head.

Ducking under her chaise, she retrieved the rectangular box. She quickly removed the lid, pulling out the newly made dress.

A simple baby pink knee length dress with a sweetheart neckline. The think straps would hold nicely and it would fit snugly around her waist. She ran her fingers through the chiffon fabric, smoothing out any wrinkles that may have formed.

_Perfect._

* * *

Almost half an hour later and she was dressed and ready to go. Sure enough, the moment she had her pouch wrapped around her torso, and like clockwork, she heard a knock from downstairs.

_Timely, like always._

Grabbing her light sweater in case the weather did, in fact, become too cold. She dashed out of her room, down the stairs, and was met with her parents and Adrien making polite conversations— or in this point, her papa making baking puns.

"And so I said, _'it's the _yeast_ I could do.'"_

Both her papa and her boyfriend broke out into laughter. Of course, Adrien would find that funny, and even come back with a pun of his own.

"I guess you could say, you _buttered_ him up?"

They both crackled up at that one. All the while mother and daughter glanced at each other, rolling their eyes in perfect sync. They were just too much alike sometimes.

"Why do we love them again?"

Her manma sighed, crossing her arms over chest and shrugging. "I sometimes wonder the same thing, dear."

Marinette giggled, pressed a kiss to her manma's cheek, told her parents that she loved them and she'd be back by curfew, and dragged Adrien away by the arm before he could make another pun. Why did almost every male in her life decide that puns were the best things ever to be invented?

Pushing the thought aside, she looped her arm through Adrien's as they began to stroll leisurely down the sidewalk. She glanced at the teen as he took out his phone and pulled up a specific app, causing her to smile. "Any news as to where Andre is?"

He scrolled some, the light from the screen reflecting off his eyes, trying to pinpoint the ice cream man's exact location. "I think I found it. He's at Pont Des Arts."

Excitement flooded her as she picked up her pace, taking him with her,

She wanted that stupid ice cream with her boyfriend. Maybe she was a little overzealous. She'd been waiting to go on this specific date for ages.

Sue her. Because it would be an ice cold day in hell if she was missing out on another chance for the two of them to get their couple's scoop. _Wait, ice cold day?_ She let out a defeated sigh, _the pun disease is spreading!_

They found Andre almost right away. His eyes lit up the second they landed on the couple. His toothy grin was made of complete genuine happiness as he saw the two coming his way. "Marinette, Adrien! I was wondering when you two lovebirds would show! I already have your ice cream all ready for you!"

True to his words, he pulled out one cone scooping the ice cream out and into the cone, he handed the first one to Marinette, "Peach pink like his lips and mint like his eyes." He winked at Adrien as he handed it off to the girl.

They both blushed, but accepted the desert all the same. The next one was for Adrien obviously. "Strawberry with chocolate chips, blackberries for her hair, and blueberry just like her sky blue stare."

Adrien happily took the treat, looking at it with a new whole perspective. It matched Marinette almost perfectly. The only thing that may be different was the chocolate chips, which he'd always attributed to Ladybug's spots, but maybe it was just more for flavor?

Because in the end, he was so unbelievably happy that he choose Marinette. Everything he felt for her was something he would never be able to properly describe. The closest thing he could even come close to describing it was love.

And even that word couldn't scratch past the surface. He'd do anything just to put a smile on her face. To see her happy. Anything she wanted or needed would be her's.

Gently taking her hand, he guided her down the bridge, enjoying the peaceful quiet of the night. He hoped so much that Hawkmoth would just let him have this one night with his girl. Just this one night.

It seemed that Hawkmoth was actually listening for once, because so far, there were no screams of anguish, no one pulling weird magic tricks. Just normal French people scattered about. It was nice for once.

They found a bench overlooking the water from the bridge. Once seated, he pulled her closer, nabbing a bit of her ice cream before she could shield it away. "Hey!"

With a soft smirk, he pressed a cold kiss to her nose, causing her to shiver from the temperature. "Guess you could say you seem a bit _icy_ there, sweet tooth."

She rolled her eyes, scooping a bit off her cone and dabbed it on the tip of his nose, giggling when he went crossed eye to get a better view of it. "Why do I put up with you, hot stuff?"

The smirk that had fallen from his face had returned with a vengeance. "I guess you could say I _struck-"_

"Don't you dare."

"...your heart." He finished with a wink.

She groaned, hiding away in his neck. "I regret everything."

"Oh, no, you don't." He said with a playful shove.

Her eyes scrunched in obvious distaste. "Oh, don't you get started. We both know I can win this game."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sweet-tooth," He retorted with a slight grin stretched across his face.

She crossed her arms over her chest, a triumph smirk on her lips. "That black eye I accidentally gave you a month ago says differently."

"I was caught off guard, besides you are way stronger than you look!"

She chuckled. "You're just mad because you didn't block your face."

"It was laser tag! I Wasn't expecting a freekin' melee attack from my girlfriend!"

"And that is why you failed."

"If you call not expecting a cheap shot failure, then…"

She gave him ample time for a retort yet his brain offered him nothing. "Well, I'm waiting."

His eyes lit up with what Marinette could only assume was an awful, but mistakenly cute, idea. "_Angry unicorn."_

Marinette shifted her head in confusion. "Angry unico-" But before she could finish, she felt a cold sensation jolt from her upper head.

_Did he just?_

He couldn't stop laughing seeing the ice cream cone sticking out from the top of Marinette's hair, hence the "Angry Unicorn," stated not moments ago.

Andre looked from his booth as Marinette plucked the cone from her hair chasing Adrien around in an attempt for vengeance. "Sometimes, ice cream is best enjoyed but not eaten."

Marinette jumped as high as she could, yelling a triumphant, "_Cat ears!"_ as she landed on Adrien's back with a harsh smack, placing both their cones atop his head form a crude set of cat ears.

As he felt the ice cream dribble down his face, he couldn't help but burst out laughing alongside her. "Ugh, this is a _cat_astrophe."

Any and all thoughts came to a _screeching_ halt.

Her eyes widened as her stomach tied itself in a knot. _What was that? _ her mind went blank, as if something inside her very soul was screaming at her.

Adrien could feel her trembling on his back "Mari, are you okay?"

She was brought back to reality when she heard his voice reach out to her. "Yeah, I'm just a little off."

"You're telling me. That pun must have been made out of paper because it was _tearable."_

Her face scrunched up out of pure instinct at the awful pun. "Please, _stahp!"_

"Never!" He shouted out in triumph. He grabbed her lower legs, making sure to keep her secured to him as he pushed up, keeping her on his shoulders.

"Now, we shall spread pun across all of Paris 'till every citizen has heard the brilliance of our creative minds."

In a playful, nervous, tone Marinette uttered. "I did _not _agree to this!"

The giant couple rode off into the sunset, or about thirty feet before Adrien tripped on his shoelace, nearly causing a two teen pileup on the sidewalk.

Even with the twist in her stomach, the date was _purr_fect in every way, and as the night came to a close Marinette was left with warm, yet familiar, feeling.

* * *

**I do hope you guys enjoyed. See you next time. I hope you all know how much I appreciate the support.**


	11. Chapter 11: FaceTime

**Fluffy love is fluffy.**

**Adrien has no filter when he's tired.**

**Marinette cannot function when Chat comes out to play, even though she's too blind to see that.**

**Can they just get married already and have Emma, Lousi, and Hugo already? Thanks.**

* * *

She missed him.

Adrien had been gone for over a week now. He was in Glasgow on another charity event with his Father, and would be due to be back Friday.

It was Monday.

So, _Yay!_

Ugh, four days never seemed so long.

She would've gone with, too. If it hadn't been for the fact that school was in session and while her parents didn't mind in the summer, they surely cared about her missing school, thus leaving her to be without her boyfriend for a full two weeks.

Chat also had to go away for a family trip.

Hm.. weird timing.

At least, that's what she told herself.

Tikki was still giving her odd looks every now and then as if she was just...done? That was the best way to describe it.

Marinette had just gotten home, greeting her parents and asking if they needed any help in the kitchen. To which they said no. Monday evenings were usually quiet, so she figured that would be the answer anyway, and headed towards the stairs.

She had homework to complete, and with how quiet Paris had been the past week, she figured there was no time like the present. Fishing out her tablet, she went straight to her assignment. She quickly peeked over at Tikki, to see her grab a cookie off a nearby plate and flew over to her little bed.

Turning her attention back to the task on hand. Minutes pass and her phone dinged and a familiar name popped up. She smiled as her chest eased just a bit at the name.

_Hey, you. Up for facetiming before bed?_

_Definitely. In four hours?_

The reply was almost instant.

_Sounds good. See you then, ma Cherie. :* _

She giggled at the nickname. He always did that when he could tell when she was missing him just a bit extra. And maybe when he was missing her a bit extra as well. Which meant he had been calling her that all week whenever they texted or video chat, which she really didn't mind.

She once again returned to her homework, determined to get it finished. Another reason she might've been on edge, and Adrien knew it too, even if he tried not to bring it up, was the fact that Kagami was with. Because their parents were still business partners.

Seeing as she knew he had been interested in her at one point— she found out the reason he didn't pursue her later on was because while he had been somewhat interested, he just couldn't force himself to feel something that he didn't — Apparently, he hadn't felt for Kagami what he felt for his mysterious work buddy, thus just wanting to stay friends with the fencer. Which brought her to her next thought.

If a girl as cool as Kagami couldn't make him avert his eyes from this work buddy of his, how did Marinette? What changed that made Marinette become more than a friend, when Kagami stated point blank that she wanted more than friendship, whereas, it took herself a year to stop stuttering around him and _Alya_ blurting out her feelings?

The thought… it made her feel really good if she was being honest. Because she trusted Adrien a hundred percent. With Kagami _and _the work partner. Adrien wasn't a cheater and to know that he picked her over the two— probably, because she never met the one girl— amazing people that he liked at one point. It was something else entirely.

It brought so much happiness that she didn't even know she could feel. She felt special. He was hers and no one could change that. She knew without a shadow of a doubt she was in deep. She was in love with this person, even if she was too afraid to tell him. Heck, she only just admitted it to herself recently.

While Alya and she would play around when he was just her crush and saying she was in love with him, she was finally understanding just what it meant to _be_ in love. It was scary and exciting all at the same time, but completely worth it in the end.

She may not always be lucky, but she'd count her blessings for the few times that she was.

* * *

"And then, his girlfriend took his drink and spilled it all over his head."

Marinette couldn't hold back any laughter at the retelling of Adrien's story. "Did he seriously call her _a we lil' piggy_ in the dress? Cause that sounds like it'd be something written out of one of those cheesy American romances?"

The teen model laughed along with her. "Right? But I swear, I was at the table with them. I heard him say it to her, how she should 'start hitting the gym some more.' He deserved that water on his head."

Still riding off of her laughter, she agreed, "He definitely did. I mean, who does that?"

Adrien smiled, eyes sleepy. "That's what I thought."

She hummed as she snuggled herself deeper in the sheets and pulled the blanket closer for warmth, enjoying the quiet air that had fallen around them.

"Miss you." She whispered.

His smile broke into a grin. "I miss you too, Cherie."

His sweet mint eyes swam with tiredness, happiness… and...love?

_Oh._

That was new. Or was it? Maybe she just wasn't looking hard enough? Who knew.

Oh, well. Something to think about later when he wasn't miles apart and when both of them weren't sleep deprived. She could just be seeing things. Her mind playing tricks on her and showing what she wanted, things that weren't actually there.

Adrien snapped her back to the present by asking, "So, how's school? What've I missed so far? Anything of interest?"

She pondered his question for a minute, thinking if there was anything interesting that had happened throughout the past week. "No one is willing to talk to Lila yet, so nothing really new there."

Which was true. Marinette had given Alya an interview as Ladybug a bit back, and when the question arose about how close she and the liar was— because Alya wanted to know all the cool deets on the newest-ish students— Ladybug immediately asked who that was, and when explained by the blogger of who she was, the superhero said while she had saved Lila once or twice with being akumatized, they definitely weren't even friends, let alone _best_ friends.

The class was in an uproar after that. Practically shunning her. Marinette had scolded the class, saying that while Lila was a liar and everything, it wasn't right to bully her. Her classmates mumbled their apologies, but made it a point to her that they didn't and wouldn't believe another word from her.

From what Marinette knew, Lila had been suspended for two weeks— this had happened five weeks before— and she was still adjusting to things back at school. Mariette tried to make peace with her, but she wasn't having it.

Which, unfortunately, was her choice in the end. Marinette knew better than to blame herself.

"So." Adrien's voice broke through once more. Boy, she must've been tired. "How's Chloe?"

Chloe had, in fact, been doing better with her… well… personality, for a lack of a better term. Which surprised everyone. "She's doing good. Missing you, too. I think since realizing she's not in love with you, she's starting to branch out and really trying to make a change. I know it won't happen overnight though. Remember: baby steps. But she still misses her friend."

He nodded. "I miss her, too. With the rest of the group and class. _Especially_ you." He winked, a twinkle in his eyes.

Stupid twinkle in his eye. Stupid model good looks. Stupid messy blond beautiful hair. Stupid sassy smirk that could make her heart melt if he did it just right. Stupid smooth talker that made her ogle at times when he said the right words.

At least he was hers to ogle over. Forget what anyone else said.

"Oh, shut up, you."

His eyes narrowed. "Only if you're the one to make me."

Okay. Tired Adrien was no filter Adrien.

He laughed at the scarlet rash that took over her face and made her squeal. Note to self: don't talk to sleepy boyfriend. Lifespan will greatly decrease. Avoid. _Avoid._

She pouted, trying to make him feel bad for basically making fun of her, she mumbled out, "I think that's enough video chatting for you, misour Agreste."

He did a pout of his own, causing her heart to swell. "Aw, c'mon, sweet tooth. Just a few more minutes?"

She checked her phone. Three in the morning. "Sorry, but it's getting late, and I promised I'd be off the phone by three if I woke up when my alarm goes off. I've set up five of them."

He threw his head back against the pillows as he laughed carefree. "Okay. I gotcha. I have a photoshoot early tomorrow anyways. Honestly not looking forward to it. Get some sleep, beautiful. Talk to you tomorrow?"

She kissed the screen. "'Course."

He mirrored the action. "Night."

The sudden urge to say 'I love you,' struck again, as it had been for the past month now. But she didn't know exactly where they stood in that aspect. She didn't want to mess up a good thing. What if he didn't feel the same? So she opted instead for, "Sweet dreams."

Pressing the end button, she grabbed the charger, connecting it to the phone, and laying down, cuddling into her pillow, just wishing Adrien was next to her instead of being miles apart.

She really did miss him.

* * *

**Take your fluff and love it X,D **

**I really you did though. Let me know what you guys think. Night, Lovelies. 3**


	12. Chapter 12: Adrien's Girlfriend

**It's time for dinner with Gabriel Agreste! Who's ready!?**

**Adrien is sure as heck not.**

**So, get comfortable, grab some popcorn— maybe a drink or two if you think you might need it, and have fun. **

**I would like to preface by saying, I do not like Gabriel nor will I until they start making him redeemable if they decide to go that route at all. I can sympathize with the fact that he lost his wife, but the way he treats his 15 year old son… no. Just no. I'd like to punch him. But for the sake of the story, I tried to fix him a little towards the end. Let's see what you think.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

So, the worst possible thing has begun.

Adrien's father invited Marinette over for dinner to officially meet her in person.

It only took about five months, but who's counting? Not him.

Let's backtrack to how this whole fiasco started, shall we?

It was a nice, late, October afternoon. He and Marinette had just finished with a Sunday matinee. A nice movie about a couple falling in love, separated by distance, and no matter how much they tried, nothing matched up with timing, nor life that would allow them to see each other. In the end, the guy said screw it, left his job and ran to get the girl.

All in all, it was an okay movie. Marinette didn't seem to be impressed with it, but it was a last minute date as his photoshoot got canceled with him begging Natalie to let them go. She had quickly texted Gabriel, getting the green light to go off and have some time to themselves— so long as the gorilla was near.

Anyways, he was getting off track here.

They'd been strolling down the sidewalk, hand in hand, when Adrien finally took notice that he kept hearing a clicking noise somewhere in the close distance. He sighed, turning around to confirm they were being followed by the paparazzi

Marinette took notice of his sudden change and followed his gaze to the photoger as well. She looked back to Adrien, silently asking with her eyes as to what to do.

Not wanting them to really deal with this nonsense, he grabbed her by the waist, hoisted her over his shoulder, raced off, hoping they'd lose their trail.

After a few blocks, and his air intake becoming increasingly less, Adrien ducked into an alleyway, plopping Marinette back on her feet. She looked startled, as if she hadn't been expecting to be carried like that. "A little warning would be nice next time."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Sorry, you don't know how reporters can get. It was best to get out of the situation as fast as possible."

She arched her eyebrow as she crossed her arms sending him a pointed look. "I do have two legs. I could've easily ran next to you if you had told me to run."

He was about to quip back, but realized that she had a point. "Were you upset that I did that?"

The little bit of hardness in her eyes fell, replaced with a soft gaze. "No, not at all. It's just…. I have a feeling that's gonna be in all the tabloids, and seeing as I haven't even met your Father properly yet, I have a bad feeling he's gonna have a picture of me already in his head."

He pressed a soft kiss to the winkle that had formed between her eyebrows. "It's gonna be okay, I promise. He's gonna love you."

_Just like I do._

Not that he was ready to tell her that yet. He didn't' even know where she stood in how much she felt for him. He was honestly scared to find out.

What if he wasn't enough for her? What if she was just another person he would lose to time like so many others in his life.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he pulled her out of the alleyway, leading her back on their way to the bakery.

If he had to deal with his Father later on, then so be it.

* * *

Now, this was the later on.

Or in Adrien's case, dealing with his father's cold stone anger that he liked to manipulate him with. As he stood upon the grand staircase, arms folded behind his back, with an expression that could make statues flinch, Gabriel Agreste towered over his son.

Adrien was never on his level. He never had been.

"So, son." His hollow voice sent unpleasant shivers down his spine as he tried to keep his posture as to not anger the man further. It was nothing like when Tom called him that, and he missed the moment his father uttered the words. "I heard about your little _escapade_ with your girlfriend today."

The teen bit back any want to to make a comeback at his father, "I'm sorry, father. I was trying to get her away from the camera's so she wouldn't have to deal with them."

They only seemed to anger him more. "Does the girl not have two feet of her own?"

Adrien hung his head in shame. "She does, I was just acting on instinct. You know how brutal-"

"_Do not tell me what I already know!_ I asked if the girl you were courting has to two feet that are in working condition. Not a whole story about how you decided to try to be a noble knight and try to rescue her."

He sighed, but straightened up and nodded his head. "Of course, father. I do apologize for my actions today."

He turned his glare onto his assistant. "See that we make an opening for dinner. I think it's time I was officially introduced to Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Now that the whole world knows Adrien Agreste is off the market, we just might have to have your bodyguard watch her, too. People can be desperate when it comes to love ones."

Natalie nodded as she opened her tablet. "Of course, sir."

Well, he was doomed.

* * *

"This one."

"No."

"Oh, what about th-"

"Nope!"

"Okay, this one-"

"Not gonna do."

Alya groaned as she flopped on the chaise next to her best friend, drained from all the denials of clothing scattered randomly on the floor. "Mari, you're giving me a headache. You gotta pick an outfit. It's only clothes and it's only his dad."

Marinette raised her head from the cushion on the lounge chair, giving Alya a flat stare."Yeah. It's only an outfit. To Gabriel Agreste. A world-renowned fashion designer. Which, I want as my future career. Totally no pressure there whatsoever."

The blogger sighed in defeat. "Girl, I think you need a reality check. Adrien adores you. Even if his Father doesn't approve, I really don't think he would care all to much-"

"He could force us to stop dating."

"He can't stop _love,_ Mari."

Marinette huffed into the cushion before moving to pick up one of the miserable articles of clothing from the floor.

She was gonna have to make a final choice that was gonna be beneath Gabriel's standards and then he'll tell them that dating is unfit for the two and then they'll have to run away and elope in America and work dead end jobs just to get by and then they'll never have three kids, a dog, and the hamster named-

"_Girl."_

She was brought out of her crazy imagination by her best friend shaking her shoulders roughly, trying to gain her attention. "Marinette, you are going to this dinner, you are gonna hold your head up high, and you are going to show him just how amazing Marinette Dupain-Cheng is!"

Marinette nodded, taking a deep breath, willing herself to calm. "You're right. You're absolutely right. I'm proud, confident. I can do this!"

Alya patted her cheek. "Atta, girl. See? Then before you know it, he'll hand off a precious engagement ring for Adrien to propose with and bing bam boom, you'll be Madame Agreste before you know it!"

"Alya!"

She snickered at the sight of her best friend growing red. "Sorry, girl. It's just too much fun to wind you up."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

At least she was only kidding.

She was only kidding, _right_?

* * *

The air was stale and awkward, to say the least. Once they were introduced, or at least _re_introduced, they were seated at the intimidating long dining table with Adrien to the left of her at the end and his father at the other, very _very_ long end of the table.

Marinette didn't know how to start a conversation with this man. Was she supposed to talk about fashion? Avoid it so he didn't think she was using Adrien for his last name? Or should she just keep her mouth shut and wait for him to speak?

She figured it was probably best and follow Adrien's lead and kept her mouth shut.

Until, that was, Gabriel decided it was finally time to speak up. "So, Mili. Dupain-Cheng—- would it be alright if I called you Marinette?"

Her voice started out shaky, but after clearing her throat, she said: "That would be fine, sir."

He nodded. "So, Marinette. Adrien says you're planning on going into the fashion career. Tell me, what inspired you to choose such a career?"

She fumbled a bit, stabbing at her food as she tried to come up with a plausible answer. "Well, I've always loved fashion since I was little. If I could get my hands on any fabrics, designs, whatever I could, I would. My parents would give me a pen and paper when I was just a child and I'd be gone for hours, even as a toddler— not that they would be good designs when I was that young. But I always needed to be drawing."

That seemed to be a good enough answer for him as he nodded thoughtfully before taking a bit of his food, causing her to follow suit. "And do your parents support you in your dreams?"

That question made her smile. "Definitely. Back when Chloe's maman offered for me to go to New York with her, they were ready to pack and uproot their whole lives, just so I could pursue my dreams. I'm very thankful for them."

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Adrien looking at her, a dazed trance as he just listened to her speak. It almost made her blush, seeing the sickeningly sweet smile on his face when he only looked at her.

"So then, how did you and my son meet?"

Snapping her attention back to Adrien's father, she answered almost instantly. "Well, you see…. We didn't get off on the right foot entirely. You know Chloe, and well… to make a long story short, she put gum on my seat, I thought it'd been Adrien who did it, and I really didn't like him, thinking he was just like her."

That obviously stumped the adult. "What about when you found out who he _actually_ was?" He eyed her carefully, waiting for anything amiss in her answer.

Which was completely understandable in the terms that she knew her boyfriend had many fangirls that just wanted him for his money and name. At least he was being a father in that aspect. "I found out two minutes later and it only confirmed in my mind what a bratty snob he was."

Adrien giggled quietly next to her.

His father's expression, while still very cold, relaxed into a thoughtful state. "Well then, what made you change your mind?" He asked in a lighter questioning tone.

She took another bite of her food before going over it in her mind and answering slowly. "He… was persistent. While I was stubborn, he really didn't want to make a bad impression. So, after school, I was out on the school steps, ready to go home when I noticed it was raining. I was really regretting having to walk home in the rain."

She paused as she grabbed Adrien's hand from underneath the table.

"He came out of the school, his umbrella in hand, and told me how he was new, how he really didn't have any friends, and how it wasn't him that put the gum on my seat. I could tell by the sincerity in his voice that he meant it. He gave me his umbrella so that I wouldn't have to walk home in the rain, and as his hand brushed mine when he gave it to me, thunder roared in the background, and I fell. I've liked him ever since then."

As her story finished, she blushed at Gabriel's uncharastically shocked face. "You gave her your mother's umbrella?"

It was her turn to be shocked. "That was your mother's?"

Adrien squeezed her hand and nodded sheepishly, adoring eyes trained on her. "Of course. It was raining and you needed it more than I did. I was happy to give it to you."

Her chest swelled and she honestly thought she was going to burst. "I would have insisted harder on giving you it back if I had known. I would never want to take something like that from you."

He pulled her hand to his lips, not caring that his father was right there, to press a light kiss to her knuckles. "I told you the day after you tried to return it that I wanted you to keep it. I meant it."

She blinked away the tears that settled on the edge. "Still. It meant so much to you."

He didn't need to voice the words for her to be able to read them in his gaze.

_So do you._

* * *

Gabriel watched the scene before him, sitting back in his chair as shock slapped him clear across the face. His son had given this _girl_ his mother's umbrella, one of the few things that he had held dearest to his heart. He knew that, because every time he had tried to replace it, time and time again with Adrien refusing him— especially after she was gone.

What else really took him off guard was her reaction.

Most girl's after finding out that their boyfriends gave then something of sentimental value would've just given them a thank you and go on with their life.

But no, instead, this Marinette insisted he take it back. Knowing how much it meant to him, that she would never want to keep something so precious. He knew his son was truly smitten with this _baker's daughter_, but to find her just as taken and genuinely so, shook the man to his very core. There was truly nothing more she needed to say to him.

He watched the two as they exchanged glances over the course of the meal. The glimmer in his eyes as he looked into hers.

It had been so long since he had seen it that he didn't even recognize it at first.

A look he had possessed so long ago.

_Love._

His stomach tightened in a knot as the broach around his neck seemed to tighten though he knew, it couldn't.

His son was in love.

His son... was happy.

For so long he had only thought of him. Thought of how devastated he was when only his father walked through that door and nobody else. He had spent years studying, planning, he and sacrificed everything _for him! _

Every person he endangered, every monster he created, he did so that they could be whole again!

He did what he had to so they could be a family again. Why couldn't he understand that!

Looking at his son and his guest he noticed how, even with his absence from the conversation, the two went on as though nothing was wrong.

Gabriel clasped at his knees under the table trying his best to maintain his composure.

It was true.

His son was happy and for the first time in years, a thought crossed his mind, one that he swore to himself he would never acknowledge.

Was he doing all this for Adrien, or was it for himself?

* * *

Dinner after that was surprisingly… easy after that conversation. Gabriel actually took her, along with Adrien, on a tour of the mansion. The decor was pretty, sure, but it lacked bluster. It lacked love. It lacked being a home.

It only made her grab Adrien's hand even tighter. She wasn't gonna let him be lonely anymore. Not if she could do something about it. She may not be able to fix what was broken, but she'd make sure he knew people were there for him and cared.

Time flew by and before she knew it, they were being escorted to the limo to make sure they would safely get to the bakery— Adrien had, of course, wanted to say goodnight properly at her house.

And if she missed Gabriel passing Adrien's mother's engagement band— albite, still hard face— for 'safekeeping for when the time was right.'

That was probably the best for now.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment below and let me know what you think! Until next time, lovelies!**


	13. Chapter 13: Good Luck

**Hello there, proofreading husband here. Just an FYI in this one shot there is a character named Karren with flaming red hair. This is in NO WAY a reference to the real life actor Karen Gillan. I noticed the similarities and had to put this note up here. Please enjoy.**

**Wife- I had no idea who the real Karen Gillian was until now. I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Good luck. It was something Adrien never really found himself in high supply of— not with his father, his best friend and certainly not with the little black entity that called his sock drawer it's cheesy little home.. That wasn't to say that it was Plagg's fault, he knew the kwami of destruction didn't _actually_ pass on any bad luck.

Even so, it seemed he was a glutton for it. Adrien that is, not Plagg. Although to say the little beast wasn't a glutton for cheese would be a flat out lie. No, from his mother's disappearance, his dad's cold heartedness, and even back when Ladybug had rejected him time and time again, Adrian could never catch a break.

Then there was Marinette, and slowly, very slowly, _Thank you Alya_, he started to believe that maybe his luck wasn't so bad afterall— at least when she was around.

"No, _ano_, _ano_." The Italian photographer yelled for the third, maybe fourth time during the shoot, his thick accent breaking through with little effort to conceal it, "The energy is so low in this room, where is the love, the passion, _the romance_. I get _ano _feeling from you ma' boy. I want you to look at her like she made the stars just for you. You look at her and you give me nothing."

_Then maybe_, Adrien couldn't help but jest in his head, _you shouldn't put me with a random model and hope that we have 'chemistry.' I'm a model, not a miracle worker. And could you please stop emphasizing the 'romance' in the room._

Today was one of those days where you could tell that the weather was gonna be nice for most of the day, but once evening hit, it would start to downpour. He wasn't in the best mood to begin with and being pressed up against another model wasn't helping the mood any, no matter what his photographer thought.

He knew it was part of the job and everything, most days it was okay, but this week had been non stop photoshoots with girl after girl after girl. It was just becoming tiresome to the teen. He wasn't sure how many more he had left because at this point he was nearly begging Hawkmoth for an akuma.

It would also probably help if Marinette was in his arms.

Not that he'd voice that to Vincent in the case that he would get put off with that and possibly tell that to his father, who would in turn tell him he was being distracted with dating and girls and then forbid him from doing that sort of nonsense ever again.

He really needed sleep. Also cuddles. Both… Both are good.

Vincent brought him out of his internal thoughts. "No, no, _no!_ The feeling is all a wrong. You are off ma' boy, simply off. There is nothing but bad luck in this room, I would throw salt over my shoulder if your father did not buy such an expensive brand."

The model in his arms that he was supposed to be looking lovingly at, sighed for the millionth time. She was pretty, sure, but there wasn't much more to her in his eyes. He was sure she had a nice personality, but he couldn't fake being in love with her.

Vincent shook his head in annoyance, waving them off, telling them they were free to let go of the pose, and to take a fifteen minute break, to which he did without hesitation.

The woman— Karen, was it? — rolled her muddy brown eyes as she took a few strands of her fiery red curls and twirled them between her fingers. "Why don't you just get his girlfriend?" Her high pitch squeak of a voice was like nails to a chalkboard. "He always seems to be able to concentrate when she's around." She scoffed at her own words.

That made Adrien's spine stiffen. Pulling a polite face, he cleared his throat in an attempt to keep his tone controlled. "I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?"

She rolled her eyes once again— wasn't she worried they'd get stuck that way— and in a bored voice, said, "I mean, I and every model here, don't understand what you see in that girl. She's not a model, her parents provide nothing to our social circle. Don't you want someone more up to your image?" She wildly gestured to herself, as if she was the best, like she was better than Marinette.

Okay.

_Okay. _

He needed to breathe. He needed to calm his mind and lower his heartbeat that just skyrocketed. He needed to unclench his jaw.

He needed to settle down before he brought Plagg out for her to meet. The little kwami had a soft spot for his girlfriend, even though they hadn't met yet. He could feel Plagg resisting the urge to leave his spot in his shirt pocket and using his powers of destruction on the girl.

"Well, at least if you dated a girl in our standards, you wouldn't have to worry about them using your money or fame."

That was it. That was the final straw.

Unclenching his jaw, he held back the snarl that wanted to burst from his lips. "I've tried to keep my patience with you, Karen. But you don't get the right to talk crap about my girlfriend like that. She's amazing, and selfless. She puts others before herself and never thinks herself higher than anyone else. She's never thought about my money once."

He could see the shock written clear across her face. Her pale skin dusted with heavy red, her eyes blown out wide, and her painted red lips agape as she gasped in utter disarray. She wasn't expecting that from him, and frankly neither was he, but he was glad he did.

He couldn't help himself with one more little dig, after everything with Lila, he wanted people to know. "She's the best thing that has ever happened to me. She's real, and that's much more than I could ever say for you. I'd pick her over any model, anyone with a _name_. And if you think any different, you need to take a long hard good look in the mirror. Because she never has to put someone down in order to make her feel better about herself."

The model's eyes shifted to her large pump heels, her shoulders slumping just a bit in shame as she understood just what he was implying.

"Adrien."

He turned at the sound of his name. There stood Marinette, decked out in her usual outfit and pigtails, eyes shining with pride and happiness. She went straight to him, putting her arms around his neck, and his arms automatically went around her waist, inhaling the sweet scent that was his girlfriend. He calmed quickly after she was in his arms

"Thank you." She breathed into the crock of his neck.

He squeezed her just a bit tighter to him. "Of course. After the whole ordeal with Lila, I'm never letting anyone say another bad thing about you again."

She hummed into his neck and he had to fight back the urge to pur. He really needed to talk about this with Ladybug, because while she didn't want to know each other's identities, it was getting harder and harder not to tell Marinette. Maybe his partner would be okay with letting him tell his girlfriend. Hopefully.

"Okay you two, it's time to get to work." They both turned to to see Vincent, looking like he was ready and rearing to go. "I got your girlfriend to appear, it's time to get the _romance _back into this shoot."

Oh, that reminded him. He turned back to Marinette. "I thought this was supposed to be a private shoot today. Personal only, that was what father said anyways."

His photographer rolled his eyes. "Your father may put the shimmer in the fabric but he has no clue how to put the shimmer in the people. We need her around to cancel out all this hot air that we've accumulated." He sent a pointed glare at Karen. "We need someone that you actually are going to look at with love in your eyes, too. So, I came to the conclusion that Marinette would get us possible results for our problems."

Marinette who had been silent in his arms the entire time spoke up. "But I'm not a model. Isn't that what the shoots want."

Vincent waved her easily. "They want love, passion. This charity shoot required that we show love in its purest form. So, that is what I'm going to give them. If you're willing, Ms. Marinette."

Worry flashed in her eyes, and Adrien automatically began to rub her in encouragement. "You'd be great, but you definitely don't have to."

Her teeth pulled at her bottom lip as she considered. She had wanted this when the whole stormy weather fiasco happened the first time, but now it was happening. It was rather intimidating. "You'll be by my side the whole time and you'll help?"

His smile relaxed even more onto his face. "Of course. You should know by now that I'd never let anything happen to you."

The worry drained easily from her face after that promise, letting confidence grow in its place instead. "Right." She nodded. "I can do this. We can do this. We got this."

He chuckled at her mumbling mess of words, but drew her in to kiss the corner of her mouth. "You're gonna do great, sweet tooth."

A whistle tore through their conversation, grabbing their attention and pulling it to the Italian. He was getting impatient. "This is what I have been talking about. Now don't you two love Canoles waste all that great passion over in the corner, come and bring that young love in front of the cameras for all to see."

* * *

The first hour was a bit difficult. The tension in Marinette was hard to defuse, but eventually, she was able to relax into the model's arms and went with every instruction that was given to her with very little flaws. It was almost natural for her.

Vincent was pleased, to say the least to see the easy lovesick expression that was on the boy's face. It was what he'd been aiming for ever since they started.

Before they knew it, it was finished and he was packing away everything away, when Gabriel's assistant approached him. Her robotic voice always made his stomach knotted uncomfortably. "I see your plan to have Adrien's girlfriend actually worked. What made you decide to go get her?"

He huffed, annoyed by the obvious answer. "Isn't it obvious?" His annoyance quickly turned to knowing. Knowing of the scene that had played out during the entire shoot.

"She brings him good luck."

* * *

**They deserve love. They deserve happiness. C'mon canon, get with the program!**


	14. Chapter 14: Valentine

**Sleepy Adrien is less dumb Adrien. Maybe we should keep him around more often.**

**And of course, thank you Mayulover for finding my grammar mistakes. Stupid typo's.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Ya know, your girlfriend probably _did_ write that Valentine's card."

Adrien rolled his eyes, but continued on with his homework assignment that was due in a few days, scribbling away his answer and trying to block out Plagg's annoying voice. He wanted to get this done before bed. He just wanted sleep, he was beyond tired.

"Don't ya wanna know how she even got it in the first place? Or maybe how she thought it was made for her when it was indeed for Ladybug."

Again, he ignored the stupid little creature. Without lifting his head from the device in hand, he checked the clock, he saw that he only had half hour before he really should hobble into bed after a long day.

"Boy, just think, if that was her, she's done so much, and you didn't even know. I'm still curious about the hot stuff nickname myself, ya know. Mayb-"

"Plagg, enough!"

He slammed his stylus down, pushed his rolling chair away from his table and brought his hands up to cup his face, letting out a rather large groan.

He didn't mean to snap at the kwami, but he knew what Plagg was saying was probably right. If he had learned anything over the months, was that with Marinette, if there's a will, there's a way. How and why was she just so good to him? What'd he do to deserve it?

After he and Marinette had grown closer as friends, he saw more of her writing, be it from an assignment, or passing notes, but it was easy to dismiss, thinking she had a crush on Chat Noir, and so she hadn't been interested in Adrien.

Then he found out that she did, in fact, have a crush on Adrien since the second day of school. With the writing matching up, and learning all that she'd done for him before they started dating, he knew the chances of it being from her were very, very likely.

Which only made him feel more stupid.

"I'm sorry, Plagg." His words were muffled by his hands, but they were still understandable. He felt the guilt build from snapping at Plagg. "Just knowing what she'd all done for me, I just kinda feel… bad." He sighed, and dropped his hands to his lap. "I mean, what kind of boyfriend am I when I didn't even notice her handwriting?"

Plagg's expression actually turned solemn, hinting on the edge of sad. "Don't beat yourself up over it, kid. At least you knew before I said anything. And you weren't even dating back when she gave it to ya. Or rather it found you."

Adrien shrugged. "I guess. Maybe I should bring it up next Valentine's day? And I should let her know how much I really loved the card in general, it really is amazing."

Plagg flew in front of his chosen's face, patting his paw softly against his forehead. "It's alright, kid. You didn't know. That just means you get to really plan this upcoming one out and have an actual date. Think of how cheesy you'll get to be with her. I mean just.. bleh." He stuck his tongue out, pretending to be grossed out by the idea of love.

Adrien grinned, losing some of his grim expression. "True."

* * *

With his homework completed, Adrien tucked his tablet securely in his school bag for tomorrow before making his way to the bathroom to get dressed for bed.

As his mind started to get heavy with sleep, he couldn't help but wonder, why did she think the poem was for her— not that he was too terribly upset by that fact— but what about the words did it make her think that he was describing her?

Hair dark as night.

Blue bell eyes.

Hm. Interesting. "Plagg?"

The sleepy kawami floated into the bathroom, rubbing a paw against his eyes. "What is it, Adrien. I was having a fantastic dream about cheese and sugar cubes."

"Did you ever notice how similar Ladybug and Marinette are?"

Plagg blinked. A deadpan stare was the only thing he received for a moment before he spoke up. "So, that's what you woke me up for?" He sighed. "Are you having a revelation yet or…?"

Adrien's eyebrow arched. "A revelation about what?"

The cat-like kwami groaned. "Nope. Okay then. I'm going back to bed." He floated off to the bedroom without a second thought.

Adrien felt stumped. "Wait, what revelation!? _Plagg."_

From the other room, he said, "You'll figure it out soon enough. They always do."

What the heck did that mean!?

* * *

He was climbing into bed when a thought occurred to him. Why did she never sign the card? Checking the time on his phone, he saw that it was only ten at night, and knowing Marinette, she was more than likely still up.

And well… curiosity got the cat.

Only satisfaction would bring him back.

So, he quickly typed out a text.

_Hey, sweet tooth, why didn't you sign the Valentines day card?_

_I…. got distracted. Alya was talking about her blog and then this little ladybug landed on the card and she was talking about how it was a 'sign of good luck' and then I forgot. What good luck it was, huh? And who told you, Alya? Lol._

Adrien laughed before replying.

_You sure are something else, princess. And nah, I just put two and two together with your handwriting._

He sent the text before he realized. Oh no. He'd been doing so good not calling her Chat's nickname. He was tired and it slipped out. Oh please, don't notice.

_Princess, huh? That's new. Do you talk to Chat often? XD_

Shoot, he hadn't meant to say that. That was why he created sweet tooth in the first place, as to not to slip up and call her princess by accident. Oh, if only she knew.

_Nah, Chloe once said that she also heard Chat calling you princess, and I think it fits you nicely ;)_

That sounded plausible, right? If anything, he could beg Chloe to cover for him for it. She may wonder why, but if he bribed her with something, he was sure she'd go along with it.

He could practically hear Marinette's eye roll in her next text.

_Okay, whatever you say. But that's not fair, you have two nicknames for me. I only have hot stuff._

_You could always use buttercup? Lol._

_I will murder you._

_What a way to go ;)_

_Okay, you're obviously tired. How'a bout you go to bed and rest that pretty head of yours, mr. model._

_M'kay. Night, see you in the morning, sweet tooth._

_Night, don't let the bed bug bites._

Maybe in a hypothetical situation, she was Ladybug, and in that case then, he wouldn't mind bug bites. He'd welcome them.

Heh. Ladybug being Marinette.

Marinette being Ladybug.

He'd die. Happily so though. And dang it if that wouldn't be ironic.

Oh well, off to sleepy land.

* * *

Plagg was a millennia old. He had dealt with thousands of Chat Noir's and this stupid love square predicament that they would find themselves in. It wasn't the first and certainly wasn't the last. It was so rare when they straight out fell in love with the same side of the mask.

But the utter stupidity in this kid. Don't get him wrong, Plagg loved this kid. He had to be one of his favorites if he was being honest, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were soulmates— even before they were chosen— so he was happy when Adrien started to fall Ladybug's civilian self.

But the fact of the matter was, usually when Ladybug and Chat Noir started dating on one side of the mask after the stupid love square, they would start to piece the clues together by now. At least something.

But no, this kid still didn't have any clue. And from what Tikki had told him, Marinette wasn't much further ahead. What had Master Fu been thinking with these two?

And then he'd call her princess. As Adrien. He was really fond of Marinette, not that he'd say that outloud— but if she didn't figure it out, maybe his kid wasn't the only stupid one in this square.

Or was it a crooked line now? It always confused him.

* * *

"Tikki, do you think it's weird that he called me princess. I mean, the only other person that called me that was Chat. Then again, a lot of boyfriends call their girlfriends princesses. Ugh, maybe I'm just overthinking this."

Tikki sighed. She knew she shouldn't complain, because at least they were together. There isn't anymore pinning. She didn't have to worry about Marinette going crazy over Adrien and she didn't have to listen to Plagg when he secretly texted through their owner's phone— they were always careful to delete the messages— about how Adrien would complain about Ladybug not loving him.

But now, identities still played a key issue in this whole thing. They still didn't know and it was right in front of their eyes. Tikki honestly wondered for the millionth time, why love made people so blind to what they didn't want to see.

She knew they'd eventually find out, but why were they taking their sweet time with it. They knew deep down. Tikki knew that they already knew. Were they afraid? Maybe. It was scary after all, getting something you wanted for so long. She understood her and Plagg's chosen's thoughts completely.

What if it wasn't what they thought it would be.

What if it didn't work out?

What if something were to happen to the other?

Just about every Ladybug and Chat Noir questioned it when they were this close to finding out. So many what-if's in life, but Tikki knew if Marinette wanted to be completely, utterly happy, they'd have to take that leap of faith.

She knew they would one day. So, as she kissed her chosen goodnight on the forehead and flittered off to her bed while Marinette decided to finish a design, Tikki knew that no matter what the 'what-if's' threw at them, in the end, it would be okay.

Ladybug and Chat Noir always made it out on top.

So would Marinette and Adrien.

* * *

**I love my headcanon that Chat Noir and Ladybug are soulmates and this love square happens all the freaking time. Poor Tikki and Plagg.**


	15. Chapter 15: Love Rivals

**WE'RE HALFWAY THERE, OOOOHHHH LIVIN' ON A PRAYER. Hang on to your hats, kiddo's. This one is gonna be a long one. **

* * *

Fencing was relaxing, even calming for Adrien. While it required thought and strategies, it also was a great way to let his mind wonder. After over a year of being Chat Noir, his reflexes had improved ten folds, thus giving him the ability to not to have to think out his every move. Which was a nice breather for him.

But that wasn't to say that he wasn't exhausted. He had several practice matches that he had completed today and he could feel the sweat being soaked into his hair, some droplets sliding down his forehead even after he was finished. His body screamed at him to go home and sleep for at least a day or two.

Then again, he wouldn't see Marinette for those days.

Three minutes of sleep would be enough, right?

Opening his locker, he unzipped his duffle bag, packing away his equipment, checking his phone messages— a text from Marinette telling him to have fun fencing, causing him to smile— and draped the somewhat heavy bag strap onto his shoulder as he slammed his locker shut.

He was halfway out the doors of the building when he heard someone call his name.

"Adrien."

He turned back to see Kagami approaching at a normal pace. She was still decked out in her red fencing outfit, but she looked exhausted from today's practice. "Hey, Kagami. What's up?"

Her lips turned up into a slight making of a smile. "I was wondering if you'd ever want to go to the ice rink again? I know it seems out of nowhere, but with our schedules being so busy, and finally having a break, I thought maybe you'd like to go? Maybe try again?"

Adrien's eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That sounds great, Kagami. I'll see if Marinette could find someone to bring along to introduce to you. Who knows, maybe you'll hit it off."

Any traces of a smile immediately went flat. "Actually, I meant as just you and me. As a date."

As her words hit him one half of his face sunk as the other half rose. "I'm sorry, Kagami, but I have a girlfriend."

Kagami was taken aback for a moment. Eyes filling with suspicious the second she took in his words. "What are you talking about, exactly? You never talk about your girlfriend."

He tilted his head in confusion. He _always_ talked about Marinette. "But I talk about Marinette all the time."

He saw the realization sink in, her head bobbing up in down in a quick movement, but not quite a nod. "Ah. That explains it. You're right, you've _always_ talked about Marinette. I didn't know there were… recent developments."

Adrien shook his head. "They weren't recent. We've been dating for over 7 months now."

She kept her calm demeanor. "Oh. It's just, even before that, Adrien, you've talked about her like she was everything. Quite frankly, when we were at the ice rink the first time, I assumed she was the one that rejected you."

He tightened his grip on his bag as to not let it fall. "Oh, no. It's actually the opposite. It turns out she had a crush on me for months and I was the one who never noticed. Her best friend blurted out that she liked me on accident, and by then, I had already begun to fall for her without noticing it. We've been together ever since."

She smiled understandably so. "I think you liked her a lot longer than you thought, Agreste."

His eyebrows knitted together. "You… think so?"

She nodded. "By the way you always talked about her, way before you were together, yeah. You talked about her constantly." Her frown dipped just a bit lower. "Look, my offer still stands— and extends to Marinette. If you do think you have someone in mind for me, I guess I could see about them."

He practically vibrated when with excitement. Or maybe he was purring. Yeah, it was probably purring. Could he pur without the suit? Who knew. Just the thought of a date with Marinette made him _paw_stively happy, no matter how long they've been together. He nodded his goodbye.

"Wait." He said, turning back to Kagami. "There are tabloids everywhere about Marinette and I. How did you not know we're together?"

She shrugged. "I don't believe everything I read in tabloids, Agreste."

He gave another, more crut nod, before shooting off for his car, pulling out his cell to tell Marinette the hopeful plans for the future.

* * *

She agreed easily, because she knew Kagami wasn't a threat to her relationship. There wasn't any jealousy because she was secured in what she knew: Adrien was hers.

And when Adrien suggested that they try to set her up with Luka, she was completely on board. They'd honestly be cute together, in her opinion at least. Typing out a quick text to Juleka to ask her to ask Luka, as she settled her school bag on her desk, she received a reply almost instantly.

Taking a seat at the desk, she shook her mouse to her computer, waking it up as she waited for the ding of a reply.

_Sure. He asked what the girl's name is?_

Marinette smiled at the prospect of a possible double date. It'd be nice to make new, happier memories at the ice rink. The first time still didn't settle right at times. She shot off her reply.

_Kagami._

Settling her backpack on her lap, she pulled everything from the bag. Another ding rang from her phone and she picked it up from the spot on the desk, and instantly thumbed it opened.

_The one you all went out with before?_

Marinette hoped Luka didn't feel like they were trying to push them together out of guilt. She could see a real connection between the two if they gave it a shot. A good balance, honestly.

_Yep!_

She was in the mindset that everyone deserves someone. Figuring it was for the best not to worry too much, Marinette woke her device up, going straight for the calendar to see what was due when and see if any important events were coming up.

_He says he's down. Just lemme know a time and date._

Marinette did so, with so much enthusiasm. She was happy to see that he seemed on board with it. She and Adrien had only been on a double date with Nino and Alya so far— and while she loved the two to death— she was really excited to see how it would be with two different people, even if they weren't a couple.

Yet.

* * *

They were snuggled up together on her bed, Marinette in between his legs with her back resting against his chest, his arms clasped loosely around her waist, while his chin rested on the top of her head. Their eyes were glued to the screen of the Disney movie that played on the monitor, all the while feeding each other bits of popcorn back and forth.

Their homework had been long completed, giving them the freedom to relax and enjoy a night to themselves before he had to leave for home. The only light was that of the monitor as they had turned off all her lights in her bedroom.

Her parents had bid them a goodnight about an hour ago seeing as they had to get up at three to start working with the bakery.

"Hey." Adrien said, breaking her attention away from the screen, "You're excited about our double date this Saturday, right?"

That caught her off guard. Shifting around, she moved back to turn to face him, sitting on her knees. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. It's just… last time I talked with you about Kagami, it was about dating advice," he flinched at the word _dating,_ "it was before _we _started dating. But I know that probably hurt you more than you let on."

She sighed, cupping his face softly in her hands, caressing his cheek. "Adrien, you didn't know. There's no blame on you, as there shouldn't be."

"But I was so insensitive to your feelin-"

"Stop." She interrupted. "You have nothing to feel sorry for. If you want me to forgive you, I've forgiven you a long time ago, hot stuff. Besides, I _had_ considered Luka for a bit, remember after silencer? He kinda confessed to me, and that was a couple weeks before _we_ started dating, when the rumors about me and Chat were still going around, and I had thought about moving on, but my heart just wasn't quiet in it. I felt for you more. So much more."

She sighed as she still saw the guilt that ate at him through his eyes. "Adrien, I promise you, it's okay. Maybe they'll hit it off even and we have ourselves successful matchmaking! Either way, I'm yours and you're mine. Nothing else really matters beyond that as far as other 'rivals,' you can't think on it too much, otherwise, it'll eat at your mind."

He smiled at the sincerity in her eyes. He was lucky. So lucky. Brushing back her bangs just slightly, he whispered, "What'd I ever do to deserve you?"

Shifting once more, she moved to fully lay her head on his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist as she sighed contently.

"I ask myself the same thing everyday."

A small pause.

"You do know that one day I _will _find out where hot stuff came from, right?"

"And until that day, I get to keep my dignity."

* * *

Marinette blinked open her eyes as sunlight broke through her skylight. Looking to her left, she saw Tikki curled up on her little makeshift bed from an old cushion she found. When she spotted her phone charging in its port, she grabbed it, swiping it open.

_Morning, sweet tooth._

He sent a picture of him along with the text, of him making a kissy face with his messy bedhead and sleepy eyes.

She loved him, so much.

And she had yet to tell him that. She was too much of a chicken. They had been dating for over seven months and she was still too afraid to tell him those three, very important words, even though they could never be more true than before.

Ugh, what was wrong with her?

She knew he cared about her deeply…. But just.. What if he didn't _love _her?

She knew she'd have to find out eventually

* * *

Patrol had gone fairly well. No Akuma's, no terribly distressed civilians. Just the citizens strolling along the sidewalks, speeding along the roads, or closing up stores for the evening. It was nice.

Seeing as all was quiet, Chat deemed his portion of patrol over the city complete. With that in mind, he unclipped his stick from his waist, and bounded over to a roof to wait for Ladybug to finish her side to meet him.

He didn't wait very long after he took a seat at the edge of the roof, legs dangling carelessly. When he heard her feet hit the top of the roof, he turned his head slightly in acknowledgment as she strode over and took the spot next to him, as she always did.

"So, how was your portion, Chaton?" She asked as she leaned back a bit, arms supporting her weight against the ground beneath them.

He smiled, eyes twinkling as he enjoyed the nice warm breeze. "It was good, LB. Nothing really to report."

Something must've caught her attention in his eyes, because she eyed him weirdly after he said that. "Chat, are you okay? You seem… weird. Not bad, exactly. Just...lost in thought?"

He shrugged, chewing at the corner lips. "Nothing's wrong, per say… just a lot on my mind, I guess." His hands combed through his hair before dropping back into his lap. "I'm just not sure what to think about it all."

A thoughtful gaze flashed across Ladybug's face. "Is it about your girlfriend?"

Chat tilted his head just a bit, obviously giving the question some thought. "Sorta? It's complicated. Mind listening to some old alleycat's twisted thoughts?"

She laughed wholeheartedly. "Chat, I doubt they're as bad as you think."

He sighed, but voiced his thoughts anyways. "My girlfriend. She cares about me so much. And that's.. That's something I don't see very often in my civilian life." He gulped as he tried to fight back the burn in his eyes. "My dad loves me, I know that. He just.. Doesn't always show it in the best way. And with the job I have— it's a family business— it can be… overwhelming with the attention that I get."

His partner placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sounds like a lot of hard things on your shoulders."

He nodded. "But with her...It's not like that. I don't have to _be_ someone. I'm not my dad's son, nor am I a superhero that has to.. Get everything right the first time. I'm just me. Chat's an outlet for me, yeah, but he's still a mask. There are just somethings I can and can't exactly do as my civilian self that doesn't make _me_ any less genuine, and she sees that."

Ladybug beamed at him and it somehow felt all too familiar. "She sounds like someone you shouldn't let go of, kitty."

His chest began to vibrate just at the mere thought of her. "Never. I just.. Wish I could tell her that. You know what I mean?"

She giggled with complete understanding shining in her eyes. "She'd be a fool not to love you, too."

* * *

But he just couldn't help but think, what if she _didn't_ love him?

Even with Ladybug's ressurance, he had been thinking about it more and more lately. He still thought of it at this very moment as he slid his way into the car to to pick up Marinette for their double date at the rink. He wanted to say those words to her so badly, but being rejected by Ladybug so often, his confidence had been worn down. Plagg said he was overthinking it and to just go for it.

The kawmi of destruction and cheese— most likely not in that order— told him to go for it.

Yeah, that didn't reassure him at all.

Sure, she liked him first, but that didn't mean she _loved_ him. He was also horrible with reading signs and cues. He just didn't know what to do. He groaned into his hands as he found himself at crossroads.

He knew eventually he'd have to take the plunge.

* * *

Adrien held out her coat for her to slip into. While it was still nice out for the most part, the ice rink would be cold. He also grabbed her scarf and tucked away in his bag.

She couldn't help but snort at the sight. "I'm pretty sure it won't be so cold to the point where we'll need anything other than our jackets."

He shrugged. "Can never be too safe." He kissed the tip of her nose.

As she waved her goodbyes to her parents, he pulled her along, leaving the bakery and sliding into the car after he opened the door for her— as always— inched closer to her so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

It was before noon on a Saturday, which meant that she was tired.

Saturday's were regulated 'let Marinette sleep in days.'

So, when they had to be interrupted, cuddles and kisses were compensations. One he didn't mind giving, honestly.

When they arrived, they were greeted by Kagami and Luka already there. From what Adrien could tell, they were making small talk, which was promising. Both wore natural smiles as far as he could read.

As Marinette closed the door, and waved off the Gorilla— while he still wouldn't talk beyond his grunts, he seemed to have taken to her nicely— they both waved to the two other teens. "Hey, guys. Ready?"

They nodded, both securing their skates around their shoulders before moving.

As the four moved to go inside, Luka spoke up, "Is it okay if we grabbed some hot chocolate and a snack from the concession stand? I wasn't really able to eat this morning."

Marinette threaded her fingers through Adrien's, and agreed. "Yeah, I wasn't able to eat much either. What about you, Adrien?"

He nodded as his stomach decided to make its presence known. "I wouldn't mind a croissant or two."

She giggled at his love for the particular food item and fell into step with him as they headed off to the stand.

There weren't too many people currently around, which was nice in a way. Not too many sounds, no need to over talk a large noisy crowd. It also made the line shorter. The few people that were there kept to a normal tone and to their own friends. It was relaxing with how calm everything felt.

When they made it to the stand, Adrien insisted he pay for everyone's meal, but Luka took it upon himself to at least pay for Kagami's, saying it was first date and he already planned to do so.

She seemed… okay with that. At least, Adrien thought so. The fencer was a hard one to read sometimes. The way her lips turned upward just a bit made him think that maybe things were off on the right start.

They found a nearby bench and took the seats. Chit chat was pretty easy between the four, and Adrien knew if he hadn't been blind to Marinette before, this could've happened a long time ago. But he knew he couldn't live in the past.

So, he forced the thought away, keeping his attention on the story that Luka was telling about the kitty section band. Apparently, they had a gig coming up that they were really excited about.

He even asked if they wanted to to come along and watch, which was a resounding yes from everyone. Supporting a friend was something Adrien would be more than happy to do.

Marinette agreed when Luka asked if she would mind designing their posters for the band, and she suggested if they needed a photographer along with that, Adrien's photoher, Vincent, had amazing skills, and would really capture the band's tone.

Adrien rattled off Vincent's number by memory, and told him it was no problem whatsoever when Luka gave his thanks.

Soon, their food was finished and washed away with their drinks. They strolled over to the ice rink, bellies full and ready to go.

When they went into the rows of seats, Adrien and Marinette took a seat next to each other while Kagami and Luka were already out skating.

As he took the skates from his bag, Adrien took the designer's legs and propped it onto his lap, quickly tying the lace of the skates.

She kissed him in thanks, a quick little peck to the lips. "You ready, Misour Agreste?"

Boy, she was so _cute. _Her adorable button nose that was decorated in tiny light freckles. Her endless eyes that sparkled brightly against winter's first snowfall. Her small lips could hold the biggest grins that sprouted for no other reason other than she saw the joy in life.

Her happiness was so pure, and while she was far from perfect— she could let her temper get the best of her sometimes, she could be impulsive, and let things get to her easy at times— she was still a genuine person. There.. There weren't many people like that around him other than his close friends.

There were also times when they had a fight or two, he could only really count two fights that had happened since they had started dating, and he couldn't for the life of him remember what they were about, nor did they care. He also knew they'd have more arguments in the future, too, but they would work them out.

Because that was what he was quickly learning about relationships. You stuck with the person you cared about the most through the good and bad times. You're there for them, even when times get tough. You build your partner up when they're down. It wasn't their perfections that made you love them, it was their _im_perfections.

He wasn't in love with a fantasy, a stranger that he hardly knew. She was his best friend at the end of it. He was in love with his best friend and that was absolutely the best feeling in the world. They balanced each other out so much. She was the yin to his yang.

He still never quite understood his luck as to how he got her. How she was his and he was so lucky. Maybe being the black cat didn't really have any effect of him at all.

Feeling in utter bliss, and lost in thought, he mumbled out, "Of course, Madame Agreste-"

Oh.

Nope!

Never mind, Plagg's bad luck _definitely_ rubbed off on him very well.

His mouth snapped shut as his eyes bulged out from their eye sockets. His face started to burn as the air started to get caught in his chest. Was the room starting to spin? Or was that just him? Maybe there was an Akuma on the loose and it was sucking the air out the room and he needed to get away to transform and maybe Sandy boy was out again-

And then, his thoughts just blanked as he slowly started to realize the severity of the situation.

He didn't just say that.

But as he took in the girl in front of him, looking much like how he knew he looked, Adrien knew he had said that. Out loud.

_Plagg. I'm ready for death._

Oh, how he wished for a cataclysm.

Maybe she thought he said something else? Please let that be it?

Figuring it was best to act like nothing happened, he cleared his throat, turning to escape to the rink, hoping she wouldn't say anything more. "Um, they're-they're p-probably waiting for us." He didn't even make it a step onto the ice before he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I already have our kids names picked out!"

He twisted around faster than when Plagg danced around his favorite cheese before he consumes it.

When his eyes caught hers, she still had a dark blush strained across her face, her lips cracked open, as her mind combed for the words that she tried to force throughts her mind as she peered up at him through thick eyelashes. "Louis, Hugo, and E-emma."

Adrien somehow found the power to break himself from his rooted spot. "W-why Emma?" He asked, but he already knew the answer to that. Because this was Marinette. And she proved time and time again, that she always put him above herself.

Her eyes went to the floor. "Because I know how m-much your mother means to you and-"

Her sentence stopped as he skidded over to her, smashed his lips against hers, taking only a breather to whisper "I love you," to her.

She returned the kiss for a bit before pulling back, eyes still huge. "You love me?" She breathed.

He stood firm in his words. "Yes. Yes, I do, Marinette. I love you, without a doubt in my mind."

She smiled as tears sprung from her eyes, flowing freely down her cheeks. "I love you too, Adrien." She kissed him again for good measure, not caring about the salty tang that crossed her taste buds that was mixed in from the tears.

Oh. He loved her and she loved him back. This was okay. This was better than okay. This was perfect. The best day of his life thus far. He was only fifteen, but he knew this was what made life a part worth living for.

His face just wouldn't stop hurting from the grin that broke out. He loved this girl, and she loved him. Even when she's seen his weakest side, she still loved him. She still cared, she still saw everything in him just as he did with her. He knew one thing for sure.

He was gonna marry this girl one day

* * *

Kagami and Luka watched in amazement as the two lovebirds stepped out onto the rink, oblivious to the world around them as they skated around each other, not really making any sense in the way that they moved, yet, doing so in total sync with each other.

There was definitely a sweet melody to them— a tune that was timeless and would never fade. Very few had that connection.

"I give them until nineteen."

Luka looked over to the girl next to him, shock evident on his face, before a knowing smile— not quite a smirk— took its place. "Really? I say sixteen."

Kagami shook her head. "I know his father. He'd really be against a marriage before eighteen. Then again, if I know Adrien at all, then I guess I see your point." She paused to give it some more thought. "Seventeen's the lowest I'll go."

Luka shrugged. "Sixteen's the legal age to get married, I'm sure they could convince their parents to allow it. I doubt they're gonna wait any longer than they have to. I'm sticking to it with them."

The fencer's eyes narrowed at the challenge, holding out her hand to seal the deal. "Winner gets twenty euro? Eloping counts, too, you know! Though, if Marinette wants a full grand size wedding, Adrien would move mountains to make sure she got it. I hope we're invited."

He thought on it some, looking back on the couple before going back to Kagami's outstretched hand and taking it into his own.

"_Deal."_

* * *

**From what I got from a quick google search, you can get married at 16 with parents permission in France. Please correct me if I'm wrong. Night guys!**


	16. Chapter 16: Beach

**I feel I should warn you guys, this chapter does dive into some suggestive themes. So, yes, it definitely has earned its T rating. Though, it's nowhere near descriptive, but in the case that you might not want to read it, I would suggest you skip over the first line break until you see the next one. After that, it'll be safe to read.**

**Again, it's nothing heavy about it. It's only talking, but I thought it'd be best to let you guys know that it is in there.**

**I hope you enjoy :D**

* * *

She heard the sweet, sweet humming of a tune she had never heard of before. That was the first thing she was conscious of as the heart-melting sound pulled her from her sleep. It filled her mind with pure bliss and brought an overwhelming sense of happiness.

The second thing that she was conscious of was the lips brushing across the top of her head, so light, she could hardly even feel them.

The third and final thing that she took notice of, was the shoulder that her head was using as a pillow for the past however long the bus trip had been.

The sound of her boyfriend's voice woke her up even further. "Marinette, it's time to get up, we're almost to the beach."

Today was a class field trip to the beach to soak up as much sun as they could before the chill of autumn decided to overshadow the city with its icy grip. She'd been looking forward to the trip all month long, but there was a particular nasty Akuma last night and she was just drained.

But she had two choices standing in front of her right now: Seeing her boyfriend in swimmer trunks for the first time, or the sweet, sweet call of sleep.

These were troubling times, alright?

She felt a press of lips to her forehead once more before Adrien mumbled out, "If you wake up, I'll let you pay for the next date."

To most girls, that would be insulting, but to her, it was a miracle, because Adrien always insisted on paying. Every time. She wanted to make it a little more fair at least.

So, she shot up, eyes wide open, as she beamed at the boy beside her. "Deal."

He laughed at her apparent enthusiasm. Can you blame a girl for wanting to treat her boyfriend every now and then? He deserved to be pampered in love, rather than bought with gifts.

When the bus slowly rolled to a stop, the doors of the bus screeched open, allowing the kids to jump up, as they all pushed their way past their fellow classmates to get to the beach.

Adrien had to grab Marinette's waist's a couple times in order to make sure she didn't fall over. Everyone seemed to be in too much of a hurry to get in any remaining rays before the warm weather would leave for a good few months.

Once they were off the bus, they immediately found Nino and Alya, skidding over to them to take a seat next to the couple.

Alya was the first to take notice that Adrien and Marinette had found them. "Hey, guys. We saved you a few sodas. Get your towels set up and strip down to your swimwear and we can get some sun in before we hit the water."

Marinette gazed over to the ocean before them. The wave seemed calm enough for the afternoon. There also weren't many people around, which was nice, seeing as the class made the area pretty busy all by themselves.

Turning to her boyfriend, she pulled her swim bag onto her shoulder. "I'm going to the restroom to change. I'll be right back." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before departing.

The bathroom was easy to find and it only took a few minutes to slip off her normal clothing for the swimsuit she wore underneath.

It was a small two-piece, her favorite color of pastel pink and white polka dots. She had been pretty happy upon finding something such her style. It covered her chest, of course, but where the top ended in ruffles, it still showed a great amount of midriff.

She stepped out of the restroom, and found the group almost right away. She was back over by her friends in a flash, Alya giving her compliments on the new swimsuit. She thanked them and dug out her own towel to lay next to her best friend's.

What she didn't expect was… Adrien's reaction. At fifteen, Marinette completely understood the concept of the birds and the bees, but she wasn't prepared for the way he was looking at her. And by the way he was looking, he hadn't been expecting it either.

His entire face down to his neck was flushed in dark red— to the point where she was worried he may have not been breathing. He was gaping at her like a fish out of water and it only built up her worry even further.

Waving a hand in front of his face, she tried to get his attention. "Adrien." Nothing, with his eyes still glossed over, she tried again. "Adrien," When that time didn't work, she raised her voice to the point that where she stood right in front of him, she knew it was gonna hurt his eardrums, but she didn't know what else to do. "_Hey, hot stuff!"_

That snapped him out of it, jumping at least ten feet in the air. He blinked a few times as he started to come to, embarrassment heavy on his face as he scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, I'm sorry, sweet tooth. Guess I was….um..lost in thought?"

Alya threw her head back and laughed. " '_Lost in thought,'_ huh, sunshine? I think you were lost in more than just your thoughts."

Adrien flinched as he pivoted his body to the side, away from his friends, the discomfort in his body rolling in waves.

Marinette instantly felt bad at his reaction, she didn't want him to be uncomfortable. Turning to her best friend, she shushed the blogger, eyes narrowed in warning. "Alya, stop."

Alya sobered up almost right away, an apologetic expression falling on her face. "I'm sorry, sunshine. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

He smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Alya."

She nodded at his acceptance and pulled a magazine to read while she relaxed back on her towel before heading into the water.

Marinette couldn't help but wonder something. Linking her fingers suddenly through his, she asked. "Hey, could we head somewhere we could talk privately?"

Curiosity flashed across his face before he nodded and allowed her to drag him wherever she wanted. They were soon a good enough distance from the class, but could still be seen, just not heard.

* * *

Taking a seat in the sand and crisscrossing her legs, she padded the soft ground next to her, inviting him to sit, which he did without thought.

She wasn't sure how to start this conversation. So, without beating around the bush, she simply dived in. "Did your dad ever give you… the talk?" The last part of the sentence came out as a squeak more than anything.

The blush on his face came flooding back and he started choking on his own saliva.

"I'm so sorry for asking!" She rushed out as she hastily waved her hands. "You don't have to answer that."

He shook his head. "You're okay, Marinette. It just kinda caught me off guard." His chest heaved with a deep breath. "He… has given me the talk. Or, more so, Naithle has. It was very, _very,_ basic through. And it left me with the idea that it's just something that's… _not_ supposed to be talked about."

Marinette sighed. Gabriel really was getting on her last nerve. "Adrien, it's not as taboo as your father makes it out to be. It sounds like he put in your head that it's not a good thing to talk about at all."

Adrien nodded, a shine of water veiling his eyes as he brought his knees close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. "Pretty much. That's why I felt embarrassed when I felt.. _bothered _by you wearing that swimsuit. I didn't want you to be offended." His voice was meek as though he was just caught committing a crime.

Her lips lifted into an easy smile. "Adrien, you definitely did not offend me. We're fifteen, it's natural to react like that. As long as you don't do anything without my permission, which I know you wouldn't, then there's nothing wrong with this."

He peeked at her from the corner of his eye, before moving and cautiously wrapping his arm around her waist to bring her into his side to cuddle her. "Thanks, Cherie"

She quickly allowed it, letting him pull her in. "It's no problem. I was honestly faltered at the thought that I could actually.. make you feel that way." She paused as a blush of her own bloomed on her face. "Y'know, I know it'd might be awkward at first for you, but if you wanted to, I'm sure my papa wouldn't mind giving you a _proper conversation._"

His eyes widen at the suggestion. "Isn't that.. weird? I mean, he's _your_ dad. Wouldn't he be freaked out that your boyfriend was asking about advice on… _that?"_

She shook her head in a quick no. "Papa and Manman both have told me that it's understandable to have questions. They've given me the talk when I turned thirteen and then again right when we started dating. I'm sure he wouldn't mind one bit. They'd rather talk to you and make sure things were safe, rather than you have no idea what you're doing and something bad happening because it was _uncomfortable_ to talk about."

The reassurance lifted a weight he didn't even know that he had been bearing on his shoulders. Pressing a kiss to the crown of her head before nuzzling the spot. "Love you, sweet tooth."

She grinned against his neck, "Love ya right back, hot stuff."

They sat there, just enjoying the peaceful moment as the waves lapped at the sand and birds flew overhead. The quiet buzz of people talking could be faintly heard from a far distance, but no words could be made out by either teen.

"Besides," Marinette said as she broke the silence, something playful glittering in her eyes. As she dragged the word out. "Now I don't feel as weird that I had been ogling over your bare chest." She bolted up, out of his arms without another word, and made a dash for their friends.

He could only stare dumbfounded after she took off before the words finally registered. He staggered to his feet, taking off like a bullet fired from a gun towards his girlfriend, all the while laughing. "Oh, no you don't!"

* * *

Time rolled by as everyone had a blast. The water had been refreshing as they splashed around. At one point, both Nino and Adrien held their girlfriends on their shoulders as Marinette and Alya were locked in a playful battle of trying to push each other off.

Marinette had won.

Sandcastles were built— which everyone agreed that Ivan and Mylene were the king and queen of castle building.

With the sun begging to set, the teacher called for everyone to pack up, which they complied to easily. With bags secured in arms, Marinette hopped onto Adrien's back as they maneuvered to the bus.

Jumping down from his back, she sank in her seat, exhausted from the long fun day. Snuggling up to Adrien, she smiled softly as she stole the heat radiating off his body for the entire bus ride home.

* * *

When he finally got home, and ran to the shower to wash the salt water from the ocean off, he took the time to actually breath and let himself fully understand what all happened during the day. Today was just another reminder that people actually cared.

He didn't know if he would ever get used to the feeling.

Deep down, he hoped he never would

.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed. I can't thank you guys enough for the support! Lots of love!**


	17. Chapter 17: Confession

**I really love writing longer chapters. It's fun.**

**Bring your popcorn, peoples. You is gonna need it— and some wine if you have any by ya.**

**It.**

**Is.**

**Time.**

**Or, at least half time. You'll see what I mean. (Thnaks once again, M, for the gtrammer checks!)**

* * *

Confession. People have said it was good for the soul. Nobody knew that more than Marinette. With having to keep her secret lock and key, she sometimes longed for just someone to talk to about all the responsibility she had thrust upon her. Sure, she wrote it down in her diary, but that only did so much.

There was Chat, and while that was much nicer than her diary, he still couldn't know her identity. Sometimes it would be nice to spill everything to him, from her civilian life, to how it intertwined with their heroism— especially her dating life and everything with Adrien.

Don't get her wrong, she loved being a superhero. It had really grown on her, and she had become more as Marinette because of it. But sometimes it got lonely.

There were also times when she'd have to ditch Adrien to deal with Akuma's, while she was lucky that he never seemed to question why she would leave so abruptly, she was wondering when her luck would start to run out.

Only time would tell, she supposed.

* * *

Adrien often times wondered when the inevitable shoe would drop. When would he have to tell Marinette that he was Chat. When would she start wondering where he wanders off to during the Akuma attacks. She had to be noticing that, right? 9 months of dating, and she was always so smart— he knew it was only a matter of time before she put two and two together.

So, as he laid in his bed, staring at the blank ceiling, wondering just what to do, he felt hopeless. He knew Ladybug didn't want them to reveal their identities to each other, and he had learned to accept that long ago. But wasn't it his choice in revealing his identity to people that he could trust? Especially to someone like Marinette.

He didn't intend to ever tell Nino or Alya, or even his father let alone anyone else. So, could Marinette be the exception? Just this once?

He knew he had to have a lengthy conversation with Ladybug about it. He had to respect her as his partner, no matter what, because even if it was _his_ identity, he knew in the end, something like this affected them as a whole.

He sighed, tossing to his side as he begged for sleep to finally claim him that night.

Sadly, it never did.

* * *

The week went by with a string of Akuma's. There was something weird with them lately, though. The people Akumatized had simple issues they were dealing with, leading to simple solutions. It was as though Hawkmoth had been putting in less and less effort as the week went by.

Don't get her wrong, Marinette was enjoying the quick battles, but it also put her on edge, because it meant one of two things.

Either Hawkmoth had a sneaky plan up his sleeve, or he had given up.

Marinette hoped for the later, but very much doubted it. It did make her wonder, however, because if he had given up, the question of _why_ was ever present in her head. Maybe he saw the error in his ways? Maybe he found a reason to change?

If that was so, then maybe he had begun to question himself and the pain he was causing. Perhaps he had been doing this for so long that he just didn't know what else to do with his life. Maybe he just needed help? But how. He had been attacking Paris for nearly two years now, how would anybody find a way to get through to somebody that damaged, let alone someone as young as the girl behind the Ladybug mask.

She remembered Hero's Day.

The pain in his words.

_You'll see what a man that has nothing to live for will do._

What sort of thing makes a person go that far? It scared her to the core to think about. Which was why she was thankful for the peace— or the easy battles— that they'd been having.

She really hoped they'd stay as such.

* * *

Marinette couldn't keep her eyes off of Adrien as he stumbled alongside of her, making they're way to school. The first touch of winter had started to take hold causing them to both break out their winter jackets.

She knew it was cold, and that could justify as to why he was moving sluggish, but he just seemed zombie-like to her. As if he hadn't gotten any rest the night prior. She had to ask before it broke her. "Okay, we both know something's up."

Her sharp gaze would have downright scared him— he knew what she was capable of when worried about the people she loved— if it hadn't been for the fact that he was just too tired to care. He carelessly shrugged. "Didn't get that much sleep last night. Lot on my mind."

His short answer worried her some more, her thoughts going to a bit darker places. "It's… nothing with us, right?"

He froze in his tracks, causing her to stop too, seeing that he was still cradling her hand. His eyes blew open at the question and his stomach churned in guilt. "No! Of course not. You're kinda stuck with me until you get tired of me." He tried to send her his best smirk, but with bloodshot eyes, and just an overall dead look to his face, it wasn't very reassuring.

Placing her hand over his forehead, she checked for any signs of a fever. "Maybe you should go home and get some rest. You might be sick."

He shook his head. "I'm not sick, promise. Now, c'mon, let's get going before we're late to class."

She wanted to protest, but the words died on her lips as she realized the attempt would be pointless.

They fell into sync with each other as they once again made their way to the school.

She was going to find out what in the world was going on, no matter what it took.

* * *

They were seated in class when the Akuma attacked.

He was so _tired_ that he didn't even notice at first, and apparently Marinette had somehow dragged his sorry butt someplace safe— how in the world she did that, he'd never know— and ran to find somewhere safe for her to hide.

All the while, Plagg crackled at him. "You should've seen your girlfriend. She just tossed you over her shoulder when you wouldn't wake up and just dumped your sorry butt in here."

He rolled his eyes, but his mind began to spin at one thought in particular. "That's great, Plagg, but where the heck did she go and why didn't she hide with me!?"

Plagg's laughter instantly died down as he stared at his chosen. "You really _are_ a new kind of stupid, aren't ya, kid?"

Ignoring Plagg's insult, he called for his transformation and quickly jumped out the empty classroom's window.

* * *

The Akuma was an easy feat. Adrien was so beyond tired, he couldn't even remember what this one had been about. All he remembered was the cleansing of the Akuma, the _Miraculous Ladybug_, and the usual _pound it_ that he and Ladybug would always share.

Chat didn't waste a second and dashed off to find Marinette.

It took some time, but he eventually found her, jogging towards the direction of his house. She was probably looking for Adrien— _for him_! He jumped, landing in front of her. Skidding to a halt, she almost screamed, but he clasped a hand on her mouth to muffle the sound.

When he pulled back his hand, he was met with a stone-cold stare. "Really, Chat? Why'd you scare me like that?"

Chat decided to turn on the charm, he felt more alive and moving in his suit at least. Thank goodness for super suit enhancements. "What's a _pur_tty little princess doing out here alone this evening?"

Her eyes only hardened. "I'm trying to find my boyfriend after the Akuma attack, thank you very much."

He wanted to laugh at her sassiness. "C'mon, princess. You don't gotta be so short like that."

She breathed, her shoulder loosening as she takes the bite out of her bark "Sorry, Chat. Adrien's not at the school after the Akuma, and I'm worried sick."

He nodded in understanding. "I think I saw him searching for you. Probably best if you didn't keep your boyfriend waiting, princess."

She huffed, her breath visible in the cool air. "Can you please not flirt with me, Chat. I have a boyfriend."

Oh, shoot. The situation hit him like a truck. _He _was her boyfriend, but as his stupid brain reminded him, _she_ didn't know that. Boy, was that a punch to the gut. It was a stark reminder of so many things, but two of them burned the most. He couldn't flirt with her whenever he pleased— and he lied to her, day in and day out.

He shuffled back, almost caving in on himself. "Right. Sorry, Marinette."

She attempted a half smile at his apology. "It's okay, Chat. Besides, don't you have a girlfriend? How do you think she'd take it if she found out that you were flirting with another girl."

He nodded robotically. "Yea- wait. How'd you know I have a girlfriend?"

She froze instantly, body stiff as a board, as her eyes danced around. She was refusing to make eye contact. "Y'know, um..hu..Alya's blog! I'm her best friend and she tells me everything she finds, especially when it comes to your guy's love life." She ended the words with a rather fake cough.

That didn't sound right. No one knew that he was dating anyone, much less that she was the one he was dating.

Could it possibly be that she… knew?

Before he could utter another word, she sprinted past him, shouting out how she had to find Adrien, stating she needed to do it right away. The sound of her footsteps slowly fading away reached his ears.

He was left dumbfounded in the cold.

* * *

This is a disaster! A complete and utter disaster!

That was the only thing Marinette could think about as she searched for Adrien. She should've been more careful around Chat. More guarded. Because of course, _Marinette _wouldn't have known that he was dating someone when he had only told _Ladybug._

What's worse was the fact that Adrien hadn't been where she put him and all rational thought jumped out the window.

Stupid identity. Stupid confusion. Ugh, she really had made a giant mess of things.

"_Marinette!"_

She spun at the sound of her boyfriend calling her name. Relief struck her as she bolted for him, his arms catching her easily as he lifted her and hugged her tightly. She buried her head into his neck, inhaling his cologne and the faint smell of cheese that was almost imprinted into his skin. She wanted to commit it to memory after everything.

She pulled back, but kept her arms locked on his shoulders. He looked like he wanted to say something, but the anger she had from not finding him where she hid him was consuming for the moment. "Where the heck were you? I've been worried sick looking for you! When you weren't where I put you and I nearly had a heart attack!"

She could feel his shoulders slump...in relief? What she saw in his eyes mirrored just that— relief. As if he'd been worried about something, but her practically yelling at him soothed those worries.

Maybe he had been worried about her, too? That _did _seem logical.

"I'm sorry." His voice broke her from her thoughts. "I didn't mean to scare you." He ran his thumb against her cheekbone, eyes now glazed over with happiness now knowing they were both okay.

Without another word, his lips were pressed against her's, a little more pressure than usual as he brought his hand to cup the back of her head, drawing her closer if possible.

As she pulled back to allow oxygen back into her lungs, she let her forehead fall against his. "It's okay, Adrien. I probably freaked out just a bit more than I should've."

His lips dipped into a small frown. "No, you were just worried. You weren't screaming, or degrading me. You put me somewhere, thinking I'd be there when you got back. When I wasn't there, it scared you. I would've done the same thing if the roles had been switched."

She smiled, taking her left hand and brushed it softly against the corner of his mouth.

Then, Adrien's face turned from happiness to wonder in a blink of an eye. "That does bring up the question. Where were _you_ during the attack? Why didn't you just stay with me?"

She had to force herself not to stiffen in his arms, because that wouldn't be a good reaction. It might make him suspicious of something. "Oh, I was making sure everyone had gotten to safety. I was coming back when I found you missing."

She could tell he was upset as his face hardened. "Marinette, it's not safe to be out and about. I admire that about you, but there are procedures for these situations."

She nodded in agreement. "I know."

_But you just don't understand. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell you._

Tears burned in her eyes at that, causing him to think they were because of him. "I'm so sorry, sweet tooth! I didn't mean to snap at you!"

She shook her head, leaning away from him, but looped her arm through his instead. "You didn't. It's just been a hard several days with worrying about the Akuma's, ya know? It's just always scary after an attack."

He gulped, but nodded in agreement. "I know. How about we get you back to the bakery. Your papa probably has some fresh food made up for dinner."

She smiled at the distracting thought. "Well, lead the way, hot stuff."

* * *

Okay, so she definitely didn't know he was Chat. Her reaction was too real, too genuine. He knew when Marinette was hiding something— even when he didn't call her out on it— and he could tell she was absolutely terrified when she hadn't found hin where she put him.

If she had known he was Chat, she would've known why he left. But she didn't. She didn't have a single clue. Which begged the question.

How the heck did she know Chat was dating someone!?

As they entered the warm bakery, he tried to push away the thought.

They were greeted with loving hugs and worried look overs by her parents. They shoved cookies, croissants and other goods in their face, inviting them to eat. As always, everything tasted delicious.

He soon gave Tom and Sabine hugs goodbye, before kissing Marinette at the doorstep. Telling her he'd see her in the morning before school, he gave her one more kiss.

It was hard saying goodbye, okay? There were days where he just wanted to stay and fall asleep next to her.

But that was a bit too promiscuous at the moment— no matter how true— it was better to think about that though, versus the fact that Marinette knew Chat was dating.

Ugh, why couldn't the thought just leave his mind?

Okay, that was it. He needed to talk to Ladybug about revealing identities. He needed to be rational, and be mature about this laying all the cards out on the table.

Because he wasn't sure how much longer he could deal with keeping this from someone that he loved so fiercely.

* * *

It was one in the morning when Tikki told her that Chat was calling. Transforming, she lept from her balcony, rushing to the Eiffel tower where Chat asked her to meet.

Making her way to the tower, the light from the city reflected in the silver clouds that loomed above, giving the night a golden hue.

He was already there when she arrived. His back was turned to her as he stood, gazing out onto the sleepy city.

She could tell something was wrong almost right away. She approached him with slow steps, worried for her partner. "Chat, what's up? What was the emergency call for?"

He finally took notice of her presence. When he turned to meet her, she wasn't expecting the firm, determined expression that had befallen his face. There were no traces of playfulness nor joking. Not even in his eyes, which only made her stomach drop even more.

When he spoke, it sounded older somehow. It was serious. "Ladybug, we really need to talk. I think we need to start from the beginning for it. And I really need you to let me say my entire piece before you say anything, okay?"

She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest as she tilted her head in a gesture to continue.

He inhaled, mentally preparing himself for this conversation. "Okay. Well, we both know that when we first started being superheroes, I'd fallen pretty hard for you. During stoneheart when you stood up to Hawkmoth."

One eyebrow arched, wondering where the heck he was going with this. She'd honestly thought this was gonna be about his girlfriend. Why was this about her so far?

He coughed a bit, bringing her back to the present. "Anyways, I fell hard, and wanted to know the identity of the girl who stole my heart almost instantly. I thought about it honestly. Obsessed with it at points."

His laugh was actually carefree as it echoed in the night sky. "But you kept me at arm's length, and eventually, I started losing respect that you wanted to keep our identities a secret. I always tried to persuade you. I pushed when I shouldn't have. Especially after finding out there was another boy that you liked."

A droplet of rain hit her cheek as his words echoed through her head. She had always known but even after finding the girl he now loved he had never admitted to it. He knew it was unhealthy, but to hear him finally saying so was something more. She took a deep breath realizing his sincerity in this conversation.

He kept his eyes on her, ashamed to hear his own voice out loud. "And then… time went on. You kept rejecting me, and I kept ignoring. So, with the utmost sincerity, I want to tell you this."

He paused as he wetted his cracked lips.

"_I'm sorry."_

Her chest felt heavy finally hearing those words. Her breath caught and she felt her heart warm. Before she could say anything, he went on.

"I'm sorry that I pushed. I'm sorry that I didn't respect your wishes. It's your identity, and it wasn't mine to ask for. That's why I want to talk and really have a conversation about what I need to bring up."

He dropped to his knees, tucking his legs underneath him, causing her to follow suit, mirroring him.

He started fiddling with his fingers, something she had never seen him do. "When I found out a girl in my class liked me, and I was already falling for her. Even if I didn't notice at first. We've been dating almost a year now." His tears began to reflect the lights of the city below. "We've said _I love you_ to each other, and it's real, LB. It's actually _real_. If I'm sure about anything in this world, it's her."

Ladybug couldn't hold back the grin that spread across her face. The way he talked about her was as if she were his world. It lifted her heart to see so much joy in his eyes, even if he was being serious at the moment."I'm glad you were able to get the guts to confess to her, kitty."

He laughed. "Yeah, me too. But that's what I need to talk about with you." He sighed. "I understand why our identities have to remain a secret. I'm never gonna force you to reveal yours, but I've been thinking about how it's been getting difficult to keep my secret around her. I love her and to keep a secret that huge from the woman I love. I just can't.."

Ladybug sighed. "Kitty-"

"I know, I know. But please, let me put all my thoughts out there so we can get both sides out. If it's still a no, I will be okay with that, respect it, and never utter another word about identity until my dying breath."

She glared at the word _dying,_ but pressed her lips together in a fine line so he could speak.

He smiled in thanks. "My girlfriend's pretty smart. I think she's starting to suspect something. And I can't let her go, Ladybug. I know… I know you would say it's an option, to protect my identity, but it's not for me. I couldn't ever let her go. If I'm being honest, my miraculous would be an option before her."

Her jaw dropped at that.

"Before you say anything," He quickly amended at her reaction. "That's not to guilt you. I'm being honest, and I'd pick her over being a superhero any day. I know you won't understand but when I'm not wearing the mask I don't get this kind of freedom. I don't have this confidence. Not on the inside.

When I'm with her, I don't see how to stop an Akuma, I see my future. I feel safe with her. I feel at home with her. That's why. Chat, he has always been an outlet for me. A way to channel what I've always wanted to say or do, but I've come to realize that I've gone overboard. And while I know I'm making a difference in the world with Chat, I know he's not who I really am. Not as a whole at least.

With her, I don't need to be someone else, I don't need an outlet because for the first time in years I can be happy without the mask. Another reason I want her to know, is because she's worried about me. Even if she doesn't suspect anything, she still worries about where I go off to."

She could understand that. It sometimes physically hurt to lie to Adrien all the time. She could only hope that maybe one day she'd be able to tell him.

His voice became meek as he spoke the last reason. "I understand that if I were to tell her, that there would be risks that we would need her to understand the severity of our jobs. But I need you to know that I _want_ her to know. As selfish as that sounds, as it is, I want her to be a part of everything that is my life— or at least knows about it. Heck, my dad gave me my mother's engagement ring to propose with one day. Which I fully intend to give to her."

At this point, she couldn't tell if it was rain or tears that fell down from her eyes. She crawled over to him, taking his hands into hers. "You do realize the consequences of this if something were to happen, right?"

His eyes turned sad, but nodded. "I do. It's my identity, and while I feel it should be in a way my choice in who I tell, we're a team, and I would never jeopardize your safety over anything."

She kept her voice soft. "Would that mean I get to meet this girl that stole my kitty's heart?"

He instantly beamed at her. "But of course. The two most important girls in my life should be able to know each other. But...that does mean you'll more than likely find out my identity. Just so you're aware."

Ladybug bit her lip, but kept her composure otherwise. "I know. That's something I'm gonna have to accept. I'm actually in the same boat as you with as far as relationships and identities go. I want to reveal to him soon, just not yet. But you deserve to know first. So, give me a few days. To process this and mentally prepare myself. We'll meet back up...and.. Yeah."

She didn't think his smile could get any bigger if he tried. "You want me to be the first to know your identity?"

For the first time that night, she threw her head back and laughed wholeheartedly. "Of course, Chaton. I love my boyfriend with my entire heart, but you're my partner, my equal in fighting. You need to know first. But you are free on the decisions to tell your girlfriend whenever, I'm not gonna take that away from you."

He yelped in excitement as he jumped up, practically pulling her with him, and squeezing her into a hug. "Thank you, Ladybug. You don't know how much that means to me. I promise you're gonna love her when you meet her. Maybe we could have her join the team. She'd be cute in the mouse miraculous."

She was about to laugh out _you're welcome_ to the excited kitty when a roar of thunder interrupted in the background. "Well, I guess that's our cue to leave."

He started to bounce in his place. "I guess so. I'm gonna go tell her right now. Until next time, LB." He gave her a two finger salute, bounding away.

He was on the edge of the beam, just taking his final leap, when he shouted loud enough for her to hear, "_I finally get to tell Marinette!"_

Wait, what did he just say?

Before she could ask, he was out of sight… going in the direction of her home.

Did… did he just say.. _Marinette?_

Marinette as in...Marinette Dupain-Cheng?

As in.. Marinette, _her._

Reality struck her harder than the lighting that brightened up the dark sky

"_Holy shi-"_

Thunder boomed once more, drowning out any words that escaped her lips.

* * *

**SO, uh. Surprise? Let's see how Marinette handles this. Will she get back to her place before Chat does, will she faint, will she scream? Who the heck knows.**

**I don't even know.**

**We'll find out tomorrow! So much love!**


	18. Chapter 18: In The Rain

**Part 2 of 'let's get their butts outta their heads.' Let's proceed, shall we!?**

* * *

Rain poured from the skies above as she looked off into the distance, her partner long gone. Her eyes glazed for only a moment before she realized where exactly her kitty was off to.

For the first time as Ladybug, Marinette had trouble maintaining her footing as she stumbled across the wet rooftops, desperate to make it home in time.

With a sigh of relief, she landed on her rooftop.

She somehow made it home before him.

Call it luck, call it flying on pure adrenaline, call it whatever you'd like, Marinette was just thankful that she dropped into her skylight, bouncing on her bed as her transformation washed away before Chat beat her home.

Before _Adrien_ beat her home.

Adrien— who was her boyfriend, who was Chat, who she had been rejecting for months before he stopped and started dating a mystery girl who in turn, turned out to be her.

She was definitely _not _freaking out.

"Marinette!" Tikki's squeaky voice echoed in her tiny room. It took Tikki's voice to realize that she was trembling. "Adrien's gonna be here any minute now, Marinette. You got-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, a harsh thunk sounded in her balcony, disturbing the pitter patter of the rain that pounded against the ground for a second.

So many emotions flickered rapidly in Marinette's mind as Chat peered over into her skylight, his smile absolutely beaming as he caught sight of her and waved.

His smile was so _Adrien _and it was so _Chat _and just.. How had she not noticed?! How were they both so blind to what was in front of them?!

Tikki kept herself hidden in Marinette's hair, but spoke up enough for her to hear. "Marinette, he wants in. This is real Marinette and he's standing in the cold waiting. You're okay. This is okay. I can help you process this afterward. This isn't my first deathmatch."

Marinette nearly went cross-eyed trying to glare at the little bug mouse in her hair. "The term is _rodeo_, it isn't your first _rodeo!"_

"Deathmatches are way better when they were legal."

"Oh my gosh, you really _are _Plagg's other half."

Marinette sighed, but knew she was right. If she didn't open her hatch soon with seeing her staring right back at him, he'd start to worry.

Moving to crouch onto her feet, she pushed herself up, opening the hatch for Chat to come inside. He followed right after her, his tail belt flickering in happiness.

Every nerve ending in her body burned. Every inch of her flooded with fear, excitement and so many things as they coursed through her in a chaotic rush. Her thoughts were jumbled and bouncing against the walls of her mind.

She knew she had been staring at him for an uncomfortably long amount of time, but what was she supposed to do when her dripping wet superhero partner drops into her bedroom late at night to tell her that he was her boyfriend?

Panic seemed to be an idea, but he, of course, had others.

"Princess, are you okay? Is this a bad time to stop by?"

He was concerned. Of course, he was, because that was just who he was. He worried about her, and always put her first and loved and cared and was just the most selfless people on the face of the planet and knows when to apologize-

"_Princess!"_

She jolted upright at his yell. Letting out a tiny yelp in the process. His beautiful green eyes were glossed over with fear. She hadn't realized until that moment, but his hands were grasped tightly on her shoulders as he tried to shake her out of her own mind.

Shaking her head clear, she tried to force a halfway smile, but just by the look on his face, she knew it probably looked more like a grimace. "Sorry, Chat. I've just been overwhelmed. What'd you need so late, or I guess early?"

Chat— _Adrien_— inhaled sharply, collecting himself for what he wanted to reveal. "Well, you see, princess. About what you said with the whole girlfriend thing earlier, well..uh.." His hand flew to his neck, giving it a nervous rub. "Well, you see..."

Oh, here it comes. The reveal. This was all happening so fast. Her chest was becoming increasingly heavy, while her body was feeling light— almost as if her feet weren't grounded to the floor beneath her. The walls of her room were moving in circles around her, refusing to stay still. The air was getting harder to grasped and she didn't know if Chat— Adrien— was aware of her mental breakdown. But everything was just happening too fast, she needed...

"_Air._" She choked out, "_I need air."_

She scrambled for the latter, climbing back onto her bed and hoisted her out on the balcony. The moment the air passed through her lungs, a wave of calm crashed over her. Everything was starting to still within her line of sight. The pouring rain had lessened to a quiet drizzle. Gulping in a couple more breaths, Marinette felt her body slump as her panic finally ended.

It was only then that she realized that Chat had joined her. He kept his distance, but she could tell he wanted to move closer, to comfort her after her very random outburst.

When she finally came to, she could feel the mist droplets hitting her skin. Facing Chat, she offered a meek smile. "Sorry, Chat. I.. I didn't mean to freak out on you like that. I didn't expect you to come by so late and I haven't really slept much these past few days."

He took a few steps forward to her, but the fear didn't drain from his eyes. When he reached her, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, princess. Maybe I should come back at a more reasonable time. Or maybe I should do this as…"

His eyes left hers as he trailed off.

But she caught exactly what he was trying to say.

_Maybe I should do this as Adrien._

But, as much as that sounded appealing, waiting, it wasn't right. She had her freakout, and she'd probably have another one after this whole ordeal was over, but they needed to have this conversation now. It was long overdue. They'd been dancing around each other for so long, it needed to end.

Because it wasn't the fact that Adrien was Chat, that was actually a relief, if she was being honest. It was all just happening so fast and wasn't slowing one bit. Like a domino effect that had no intention of stopping until the end.

And Marinette was really ready to see the finish line.

"No." She pulled his arm just as he was about to jump onto her railing to take off. "No, you..you needed to talk to me. But would it be okay if we went somewhere? Like the park? I have a feeling I'm gonna need open space for… whatever you need to talk about."

He gave her a confused stare, but nodded along to her words. "Okay, let's go." He unclipped his baton, extending it and just about had his arm around her waist to take off when she stopped him abruptly.

"Wait. It's still misting out. In case it starts to downpour, I better get something. Just.. wait right here."

He took a seat on her railing, showing that he wouldn't move until she returned.

Going to her closet, she rummaged through her things until she found her purchase.

The umbrella.

She almost laughed when his eyes almost popped out of his head. She would have too, if it hadn't been for the fact that she wanted to mess with him just a bit. It was what he got for being so careless and screaming her name for the whole world to hear.

He was one lucky cat that it was early in the morning and that most people were snuggled away in their beds.

Allowing him to take her into his arms, they went soaring away, his baton catching them every so often to lift them higher until they landed safely in the park.

Letting her drop to feet, Marinette decided to open the umbrella as the rain started to pace just a bit faster with bigger drops.

Without a word, she moved to the Ladybug statue, eyes drawn on the amazing work done on it. A smile graced her lips and reminded her that no matter what, she and Chat were an unstoppable team. Unmoveable. Just like the stone that sat in front of her.

"I may not like not like the artist that made it," Marinette turned to see Chat standing right behind her. "But it's a beautiful monument, nonetheless."

Her eyes narrowed. "You were jealous of Theo, weren't you?"

He started to dig a hole into the wet grass with the tip of his boot. "I was, back then he was crushing hard on Ladybug and because of that he may or may not have gotten a little bit of false news that leads him to become a near perfect imposter. But hey, what's life if you can't remember a few cringe worthy moments?"

She groaned as she gripped the umbrella tighter in her hands. "Oh, kitty. The things you do for love."

He shrugged. A smile spreading across his face. "That's why I brought you here. Or why you had me bring you here." He looked nervous as he stumbled on his words. "Look the point is, I'm amazing at a lot of things, but as much as I'm trying, this isn't one of them."

She brought her hand to her mouth to muffle her giggles. "Yeah."

His eyes glanced at the umbrella. "Nice umbrella. It looks, well it looks great with you."

So, he was going to avoid the subject for the moment? Oh no, she did not just freak out for nearly five minutes so he can play this game. Not without her getting a few jabs in herself.

Channeling her best Chat, a flirty smirk wormed its way onto her lips. "Yeah. It's my boyfriend's actually. It was his mother's before hand and I swear, I could just smack him for giving me something so special to him."

Chat's breath hitched at her words and it took everything in her not to burst out laughing. "He probably loves you a lot to give you something so special. You probably mean a lot to him if he was willing to do that."

Her smirk turned soft, but she didn't relinquish the playfulness in her eyes. "Oh, I know and I love him all the same. I just don't want him to give up things he holds close to him when they are so rare in the first place."

He took his wrist, bringing it to his eyes to wipe a few tears that started to form. "He has you, I'm pretty sure the rest doesn't matter anymore. I mean, it's just stuff."

Oh, that stupid alley-cat and his stupid love making her want to cry now too.

"Anyways, she breathed. "What'd you wanna talk about earlier?"

He stiffened at the reminder, eyes now huge. "Right.. Um...well, you see….guh. Why can't I do this!?" He grabbed a fist full of hair, trying to steady himself.

Feeling the pity that burned in her chest, she inched closer to him, bracing her hands on his chest when he was in reach. "You?"

She could feel his heart fasten under her hands. "I…"

She encouraged him further. "You can say whatever you need to, Chat."

But the words kept coming out broken under her gaze. "I… uh…I'm.. I wanted to.."

Seeing him struggle was pulling at her heart, and Marinette decided he needed that one final push. "C'mon, hot stuff. You've got this."

He inhaled deeply. "You're right, I go- wait. What'd you say?"

She allowed the grin that she'd been holding back to fester. "I said, c'mon, hot stuff. You've got this."

He looked like he might faint. "You.. you know. You knew!? How long have you known?!"

She shrugged, looking at a small clocktower posted in the park. The rain started picking up even more now, tapping at the fabric of the umbrella that covered their heads. "I'd say about twenty minutes, maybe half hour now?"

"_How!?"_

This was where the real fun began as she gave him a pointed look. "You really should be more careful with what you say, kitty. Screaming 'I finally get to tell Marinette' right after you said you were gonna confess your identity to your girlfriend, was not one of your finest moments." She pressed a kiss to his forehead as she leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"You're lucky it was only us up there."

She could see the gears in his head begin to grind as a small amount of drool mixed with the rain pouring down his chin. She could swear that the boy went cross-eyed for a second.

"W-what!? But I was only up there with Lad...ybug." It was at this point Marinette had to hold her side as her boyfriend reverted back into a caveman trying to discover speech for the very first time. "Uhng… Ugh."

She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ungah ungah, indeed, kitty." She giggled this time, not hiding the fact. "But, yeah. Isn't that crazy? Guess you were right in the end, Chaton. I just couldn't resist you without the mask."

That seemed to break him. He lunged forward, wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up, spinning her in circles until they were both crazily dizzy. "I can't believe…" He breathed into her hair, the ending of his words were muffled, but she knew enough.

She nodded against his shoulder as he lowered her back down. "We're kinda idiots, aren't we?"

He laughed and released his transformation, still holding holding her tightly against him.

She saw Plagg scurry under the umbrella out of the corner of her eye. "Finally!" He moaned as he looked between the two. "I was gonna just drop his transformation one day if you two didn't figure it out."

Tikki's little head popped out of her pouch, eyes narrowed at the cat kwami. "Plagg, you gotta learn to let them have their moment. You always interrupt when this happens."

Plagg rolled his eyes. "Because this always happens. Gets boring after a while." But nonetheless, zoomed to Tikki and made a home inside her little purse.

Adrien laughed. "Sorry about Plagg, he can be…. Something, at times."

Marinette tried to ease his worries. "I've met him before, remember Style Queen? When you were frozen and so I had try to do fight her myself? Thankfully, Plagg stepped in and cataclysm the tower for me, allowing me to do what I had to."

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly shut him down. "And before you say anything, no, I do not blame you. You got targeted and couldn't do anything about it. I shouldn't have been so harsh. I'm sorry."

He smiled and kissed the tip of her nose. "It's okay, m'lady. I'm just happy that it's you."

She hummed. "Right back at you, kitty."

"So, wait." His eyes burned with mischief. "You're telling me, that, Ladybug kept rejecting Chat Noir because Marinette had a huge crush on Adrien, and Adrien didn't realize Marinette's crush until later because he was too caught up in Ladybug….?"

"My head hurts too, kitty."

"It's called a love square." Plagg yelled from Marinette's purse. "_And I'm so done with it!"_

They both chuckled. After so long of dancing around each other, missing out on things when it could've been so easy. But they couldn't think of the 'what-if's' they had to focus on the now. Now they knew, now they could forward.

Everything was out in the open and Marinette felt like she could _breathe _again. The air was cold with the now heavy rain that was mixing in with the fine sleet of snow, but it was so welcoming as well. "Well, at least we broke the square?"

Adrien's eyes sparkled. "And I do believe that was my doing, m'lady."

She scoffed, booping his nose and deciding to let the umbrella fall at their feet, not caring about the rain that began to pelt at their clothing and hair. "I'm sure I would've caved for Chat eventually."

He chased the finger that booped his nose after she pulled it away, pressing a small kiss to it. "What can I say? I just love falling in love with you, bugaboo."

The kiss that followed had never been more sweet.

* * *

**Fluff. I love you.**


	19. Chapter 19: Akumatization

**Not gonna lie, I didn't exactly know what I wanted to do for this one. But I think I got it pretty down in the end.**

**I hope so. Lol**

* * *

It was so weird to know. She wasn't complaining, Marinette knew better than to complain in this kind of situation, but as she held her boyfriend's hand underneath the table, as they often did during class, she couldn't help but feel different.

It had been four days since the reveal and she was still wrapping her mind around the fact that she had been dating Chat for close to a year without even knowing it. She was trying to pay attention to what Ms. Bustier was saying, she really was, but her thoughts were directed elsewhere.

Tikki and Plagg had explained the love square and how it was fated— and sometimes felt curse, in Plagg's humble opinion— that Ladybug and Chat would dance around each other until it would one day break. Sometimes it would take years, sometimes months— very few times had they been blessed with a short time with the two being oblivious— but it always ended the same with the two ending up together.

Apparently other 'love interest' usual sprouted after a while, too, but they never stayed, they never worked, because in the end, Ladybug's and Chat's hearts were intertwined. That wasn't to say they couldn't feel for others, or they couldn't be happy with others, but something always pulled them back.

Creation and destruction. Yin and Yang.

They were truly made for each other.

A piercing shriek sliced through the air as everyone jumped from their seats, already heading to the exist.

Marinette gave Adrien a quick glance while they nodded in sync as to what they had to do. She grabbed his hand and began pulling him to a deserted classroom to transform.

And as every Chat would do when their Ladybug beckoned, he'd follow.

* * *

As he watched her transform, he couldn't help but be in awe. She was just so beautiful. Whether it was transforming into Ladybug or back into Marinette. She just amazed him in everything that she did.

Could he keep her forever?

The ring that he kept carefully locked away in his nightstand table was a pretty promising idea that maybe he just could— if she accepted one day of course.

Forcing himself to get back to the present, with Marinette fully transformed, he took his lady's hand— _his_ lady— and ran towards the source of all the commotion.

Unfortunately, Chat had already guessed who had been taken over control of by those pesky little butterflies.

Or rather, who had been willing to be akumatized.

Lila Rossi.

New school year, same old Lila.

She had never gotten rid of her old habits, and now with everyone ignoring her words, she became a bit more vengeful. It was a pain, she was a pain. Lila didn't want to change and she was definitely one to give the two superheroes a run for their money.

They didn't really know what she had been upset over to be akumatized, and they really couldn't bring themselves to care. They really should talk to her mom about keeping an eye out more for her daughter, because this was just getting ridiculous.

They now stood in front of the Eiffel tower, Akuma purified, and Lila taken home for the day, Chat turned to Ladybug, seeing her fist raised and ready for their usual fist bump.

Oh, how he wanted nothing more than to grab that fist and pull her in for a kiss instead. That's how he wanted to always celebrate their victory after battles, but they both agreed that it wouldn't be safe for Ladybug and Chat Noir to be together, knowing Hawkmoth could easily use that against him.

So, instead, he raised his own fist, knocking his knuckles against hers and choused their usual "Pound it."

She shot him a knowing look and he beamed back at her. As he took his baton and pokur away, Ladybug following closely behind on her yo-yo, he realized he wasn't too terribly upset about not celebrating the way he wanted to.

Besides, he did get that kiss, detransformed with _Marinette_ pressed between him and the alley wall.

* * *

She hated akuma's. Absolutely _hated_ them at this point. She didn't hate the people that got akumatized— though Lila came pretty close— because they weren't really responsible for Hawkmoth's doing.

But boy, when they interrupted date night? Yeah, she was little more than peeved off by the fact that they just wouldn't stop. She and Adrien had decided to go to a little diner located in a quiet part of the city when one of the waiters had been getting constant abuse by the customers and finally snapped. With the anger flowing through the waiter, they could see the akuma coming a mile away.

Marinette had tried to calm the person, but it did little to actually help, and within minutes, their notepad was engulfed in black and she and Adrien sprinted to the bathroom to transform.

Marinette couldn't stand this anymore. Why were couldn't they just get a break!?

Next time she saw a stupid little butterfly, she would have some choice words with Hawkmoth.

* * *

"And for another thing, Hawkmoth, have you _seen_ some of your designs for your akuma's!? They're horrible! _Chloe_ has better taste in clothes than you!"

Okay, that was hot, Chat wasn't gonna hide that. But could she pick a better time to yell at the villain while they're trying to break the necklace the akuma was hidden in?

Then again, this was the only time they saw Hawkmoth. Also, he was the one to usually goof off. So, maybe he should let her do what she does, and just enjoy the show of his girlfriend telling off a pain in the butt villain mid battle.

Luka might win that bet after all.

Yes, Kagami told him in hopes that she could try to sway him into waiting until 17 at least so she'd win. Poor girl, she wasn't gonna like how that turned out. "You do realize, bugaboo, that even if he hears you, he probably doesn't really care, right?"

She scoffed as she ducked to avoid another attack. "I know, but insulting him still makes me feel better, and at this point, I think we're running on what, 5 hours of sleep?"

"Five for you, four for me, remember? I made you sleep an hour early while I did that biology assignment that you could barely keep your eyes open for."

She glared at him as she threw another punch to the akuma. "Yeah, and I was so mad at you for doing that."

"You needed sleep!"

"And so did you! Plus, the fact that you did my homework was totally uncalled for. I could've gotten it done the next morning!"

Chat caught the necklace, calling on his cataclysm to destroy it. "Oh, yeah? And when would have you done that, princess? Five minutes before you have to rush out of your bedroom, only to still be late for school?"

She easily caught the butterfly in her yo-yo and cleansed it. "Hey, I'll have you know, that I've been getting better at that."

He chuckled sarcastically. "Only because I pick you up in the morning, and you just can't resist this chat's old charm." He threw in an eyebrow wiggle with his smirk.

Ladybug groaned as she tossed her lucky charm up in the air and the miraculous ladybugs repaired the broken damage. "Ugh, why did I ever fall in love with you?"

Oh, how he wished he could wrap his arm around her waist and draw her in to get the _purr_fect reaction— if he did it just right, that is. "Because I-"

"I swear, Chaton. If you say anything about you giving me your umbrella, I'll neuter you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he gave her a snobbish look. "What about Emma, Louis, and Hugo, huh?"

She shrugged. "I can wait until after they're born. How do you feel about being parents to three kids under the age of 23?"

He blushed at the implications at first, but otherwise sighed, and pulled out his baton, extending it as he titled his head in the general direction of her place. "Let's just go, m'lady. I'll admit defeat to this battle."

She smiled as she took out her yo-yo. "I knew you'd see it my way, kitty."

They took off without another word, leaving behind a confused and dazed citizen.

"Wait! What about me?"

* * *

With homework long forgotten about, the two were snuggled up on her chaise, her head laying on his chest, ear pressed just underneath his heartbeat. It always brought her a sense of calm. Especially when he started running his fingers through her hair.

"You should try to get some sleep, princess."

Her mouth betrayed her with a yawn. "I know." She said as she wiggled just a bit closer, tighten her grip around his waist. "I just hate it when you have to go back home. It's better sleeping here with you."

He laughed softly. "I know." He pressed a kiss to her head. "But we both know what would happen if I didn't go home. We'll see when my father has his next business meeting and I'll see about sneaking away during the night to maybe spend it over here, does that sound okay?"

She placed a soft kiss in the crock in his neck. "Sounds _purrr_fect to me, kitty."

Forget Akumas. They didn't matter when she had this to look forward to.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Lots of love!**


	20. Chapter 20: Hamster

**I JUST WANNA KNOW THE NAMEEEEE.**

**Until it's revealed, their hamster name will always be nightmare to me.**

* * *

"How may I help you two today?"

In front of the two teens was an elderly man that smelled of sawdust and cat food. He seemed pleasant enough as he walked out from the back room.

Adrien and Marinette smiled at the clerk that greeted them with a warm smile and bright eyes. Hands intertwined, they did a quick glance of the pet store to find what they were looking for before Marinette spoke up. "We were wondering where the hamsters were, do you have any suggestions on what to get for a couple of first-time pet owners?"

The clerk— Anne, from what his name tag read— grinned even further, almost fake like, before he moved from out behind the counter to guide them over to the cages where the hamsters were held. "Of course, Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette couldn't help but grimace at an unknown stranger knowing her name without a thought. But it came with the territory of dating Adrien Agreste. Which she didn't mind too badly.

When they get to the cages, both teens melted at the sight of the hamsters. Marinette could tell right away that it was going to be difficult to pick just one if they decided that day. Having a boyfriend that had a mutual love for hamsters was gonna make picking just one hard, she could already tell.

"Oh," Adrien cooed as he pointed to a light brown little hamster with black spots. "It's so cute. And it's easy to _spot_ amongst the rest." He leaned in close to her, nose brushing against hers as smirked at her.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed him away playfully by the nose. "You're something else, kitty."

"I'm _your _something else."

She chuckled, but nonetheless asked the shop keeper if he would be so kind as to get the spotted hamster from the cage.

Within seconds, the soft fuzzy creature was nuzzled in her hands, perfectly fitting in the curve of her palm. Bringing him closer as to let Adrien see, they couldn't help their hearts from melting once more at the sight of his whiskers twitching every so often.

"Okay," Adrien said as he lightly rubbed his fingertip against the hamster's head. "He's too adorable. We gotta take him. Your mom said only one hamster though, right?"

Marinette grinned as she brought the tiny thing close to her to give it a little peck on the forehead. "Yep. _Only one_ though." She threw him a pointed look as to make sure that he knew she was serious.

His eyes darkened just a bit in sadness. "I kn_ow_."

She giggled at his antics. "C'mon, hot stuff. At least we get to see this cutie's face." She pushed the unnamed animal directly in his face, causing any sadness to immediately wash away from his features. "I think he's already taken a liking to you."

He laughed freely as their — _their _— soon to be hamster gave a quick little lick to Adrien's nose. It had cute little beady eyes, and a tiny pink nose that Adrien knew he was fawning over like a 13 year old teenager, but darn it if he just didn't want to cuddle the little thing for hours on end.

"We're gonna bring you home, little guy." He cooed to the pet in his hands. "Mommy and daddy'll fix you up just right with a big cage, and plenty of food and water and a bunch of toys. Plus, you'll have Tikki to keep you company as well. I know I won't be able to see you twenty-four seven, but…"

Marinette's face fell into a deadpan stare. "Oh gosh, this is what it's gonna be like when we have kids, isn't it?"

His toothy grin was her only answer.

Deciding that ignoring him was the best option at the moment, she followed the clerk as they made their way back to the register. After purchasing the little guy, they bought a rather large— and expensive, much to Marinette's cringe— cage and filled it with the necessities.

If you called three logs, two play balls for him to run around in and a ton of other fun things for him to play with, necessities.

Marinette decided right there and then that she was stopping at expensive cars for when the kids turned of age. She'd put her foot down if she had to.

Even if Adrien gave her the kitten eyes like he was right now. She could resist.

She really could.

With enough practice, that was. Something that she didn't have right now, thus having to leave them with a bill with numbers she'd rather never say out loud. Hopefully, his dad never checked Adrien's bank account.

Her parents were waiting outside in the car so that they didn't have to walk all the way home with a cage, which they were eternally grateful. They loaded up into the car, securing the cage in between them with both of them holding onto it.

* * *

Once past the door of the apartment, they sprint up the stairs to her room, bursting through the hatch door with uncontained excitement. They quickly found a place to settle their new addition into a comfy spot.

"Well," Adrien said as he took a seat at her desk, pulling Marinette in and setting her on his lap as he rested his head on her shoulder. "We finally got our first pet!"

Booping his nose, she laughed as he went crossed eyes at that. "What're you talking about? My first pet was a cat. He's annoying, energetic, and keeps coming back ever since I've fed him. But he loves giving cuddles, so I decided to keep him."

While she was only kidding, there were happy tears in his eyes. "I'm sure he keeps coming back 'cause he loves you more than anything."

"And that's another thing: he's cheesy."

"Hey!"

Marinette kissed the pout away. "Oh, don't be like that, kitty. You know I love you."

"Yeah, yeah." He said dismissively. "So, whatcha thinking for a name for this little guy?" He pointed to the hamster that was now sleeping peacefully in a log.

She looked at him carefully for a few minutes before a rather large grin broke out.

"How about _spots?"_

A high pitched scream woke them out of their precious moment. "What is that thing?!" Tiki screeched out of pure terror.

Marinette laughed for a moment. "You can't tell me you've never seen a hamster."

"That's a hamster!?"

Surprise flashed in Marinette's eyes."Oh, my gosh, over 2000 years of life and you actually have never seen a hamster."

Plagg popped out from Adrien's shirt. "You should have seen her the first time she saw a rat."

She threw her counterpart a deadly glare. "It was during the Middle Ages and you just had to bring one to Europe!"

"How was I supposed to know it had fleas!?"

"Because you gave it to them!"

Plagg huffed, ignoring her in favor of going over to Marinette and cuddling into her hair on the top of her head. He would never admit how much he cared for this particular bug.

Tikki zoomed over to the cage to see the little creature. "So, you're sure this little thing isn't carrying a continent ending disease?"

Marinette let out a playful sigh. "Yes, Tikki. The worst thing this little guy is gonna do is make a mess every so often."

Tikki smiled when looking at the cute creature. "Well if he's going to be a member of this family than that cramped little cage will never do." Tiki swirled around the barred cage as a thousand little ladybugs followed, transforming the cage into a large assortment of hard plastic tubes that spanned the entire room, leading to a rather spacious glass case in the corner of her room.

"This is great and all, but how am I supposed to explain this to my parent's?"

Adrien shot up upon hearing that. "Oh, that reminds me." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of plastic. Placing it in her hands, she saw the pink card with white polka-dots and the 16 digit code pressed on the front.

"I will kick your butt, Adrien Agreste!"

"_Actually_, you're going to kick my dad's butt. He knows how you can't always afford the fabrics you need and after seeing your work, he's considering hiring you in the future for a freelance perspective on our age group."

"But a _credit card_!?"

Adrien could only shrug.

As the little creature scurried about in the tubing around the room the two teens embraced in a passionate kiss.

"Careful, not in front of the kid."

"Or the being of destruction either!"

Marinette smiled as she held her boyfriend's hand, watching the silhouette of the little being zoom back and forth in his new home.

"So, when exactly do I get to kick your dad's butt?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Leave a comment and lemme know what you think! Until next time, lots of love!**


	21. Chapter 21: Nightmare

**When in doubt, share it out.**

**In other words, Marinette decides to comfort her boyfriend after a nightmare with a story. Cause she's a good girlfriend like that. Even if it humiliates her. **

* * *

Adrien sighed in relief, knowing his world was as it should be, hearing his friends voices just outside his room. He had been waiting for years for this. His father had finally allowed him to have a proper birthday party and as he did his morning stretches, he felt the lips of the one he loved press a kiss onto the center of his brow.

Oh yeah, he forgot she was next to him. It was so strange and yet, it just felt natural. He always had a large bed, but now that half of it was filled, it made the room he viewed for so long as a prison to feel, well... just like a normal room.

Putting on his morning slippers, he hobbled his way to the shower as Marinette told the people outside to wait for just a bit. Commenting on how a smelly Adrien was not always a fun Adrien.

The hot water streamed down his back, releasing the knots he had accumulated over the past week of fighting Akumas.

"Hurry up in there!" Marinette shouted from his bedroom. "We have people waiting for you out there."

He wrapped a towel around his waist as he walked out of the bathroom, swaying his hips in a playful manner, hoping to see his girlfriends reaction.

"You know not all cats hate getting we-"

When entering his room, he saw that Marinette was nowhere to be found.

"Sweet-tooth? Where'd you go?"

The bed, which they had just been laying in not 15 minutes prior, was made to perfection. On her side was a small piece of paper with his mother's ring resting cold on top.

_I'm sorry, love. Although I've enjoyed our time together, we both knew it could never last. I love my family and being with you puts them at risk. While you are and have always been the love of my life, I can't be you any longer. Master Fu can't get everyone right and sadly, we are that one. Goodbye, my kitty. _

_Love, your bugaboo._

As the hot tears fell down his face, he felt his father's hand rest on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, son. I know all too well of the pain you're feeling. I still miss your mother and to this day, I would do _anything_ to bring her back."

The room that had once been filled with light was now pitch black save for a faint blue glow in the corner.

"Perhaps we could get them both back. Take my hand, son. Take my hand and _we _can get them both back."

Adrien looked up to what he thought was his father, only to see Hawkmoth swallowed in shadows with his father's hand extended to him.

_"No!"_

* * *

His entire body ached as he shot up straight, sending the blankets that lay on him clear across the room. His breaths were heavy and labored, but he could swear he heard a faint slapping in the corner of his room.

He looked in the direction of the sound, but found nothing but darkness. Deciding he needed to get the terrible nightmare off of his mind, he scrambled out of bed, hastily throwing back his covers as he finally made it to his feet.

As he entered the bathroom and slapped the wall, trying to find the light switch, he was enveloped in bright light. When his eyes adjusted to the over blinding brightness, he trudged towards the sink, mind still reeling.

Just as he splashed cold water onto his face, Adrien swore that he heard a short click from his bedroom, almost as if his bedroom door had just shut.

Keeping his steps slow, he crept out of his bathroom door, sliding it open just a crack. Peeking his head through, he scanned the area for anything suspicious, but found nothing but the darkness of his room and the shadows of slight on the floor from the moonlight.

Afraid to speak too loud, he whispered, "Plagg."

The sleepy kwami, still half sleeping, mumbled out, "What's, Adrien?"

Seeing that the coast was clear, he ventured further into his room, moving over to where Plagg slept. "Did you see anyone in here? I could've sworn that I heard my door click."

Plagg groaned as he became fully conscious. "Kid, I've been blissfully asleep, dreaming about Pigtail's cheese pastries and Tikki's cuddles. You better have a good reason for waking me other than thinking that someone's in your room when there's clearly not."

Adrien rolled his eyes, but it was only half-heartedly. "I just… I'm on edge, Plagg. I just had a nightmare and I can't shake it off."

The cat like kwami moaned as he stretched his tiny body. "Well, maybe a visit to the princess might cheer you up?"

Adrien's eyebrow arched in shock. "You're offering to transform? You never wanna transform. Are you sick? Do you need to go see Master Fu?"

Plagg floated off his bed, fluttering over to his owner to poke him in the forehead. "Drop the sarcasm, kid. It doesn't look good on you."

"You just wanna see Tikki, don't you?"

"Shut up."

Between hard laughs, he was able to get _claw's out_.

Hopefully, she won't mind a cuddle buddy for the night.

As he crawled out the window, Catsuit glimmering in the moonlight he jumped from his house, making the way to his girlfriend's house, the last thing he heard was a familiar flutter echoing through the night.

* * *

Marinette was dead asleep when a harsh tap to her skylight woke her. Blinking away the blurriness from sleep, she looked up to see Chat hovering over the window with a sheepish smile.

Lifting the hatch up, she moved back to let him drop in, his transformation dissolving away as his knees hit the mattress. "Kitty, what're you doing here so late?"

He refused to meet her eyes as his hands began to play with her blanket. "I dunno. Kinda had a nightmare and just thought.. Maybe I could squeeze a few cuddles out of you for a couple hours?" His eyes finally lift to meet hers and she immediately saw the fear that had festered there.

"Oh, Adrien." She said in a soft tone as she lifted her blanket as to make room to pull him in next to her. "You don't have to be scared to ask me for cuddles, especially after having a nightmare. I'll always be here for you. You wanna talk about it, or just cuddles?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his head into her neck as a small sense of calm washed over him. "Just this, please."

She nodded against his head as she began to run her fingers through his soft hair. "I think I can do that."

As quiet fell over to them, she turned just slightly to see Tikki and Plagg snuggled up together as well.

Pulling the blanket better on them, she asked, "You feeling better?"

With his lips pressed against her neck, he nodded. "Just a bit, thanks to you."

A thought crosses Marinette's mind without warning, and she hated it almost in the same breath. It battles against every inch of her head as she truly considered telling him. But seeing him so vulnerable, sad, and utterly alone. So, she swallowed her pride, and whispered. "You wanna hear a story?"

Adrien pulled back just enough to look her in the eye, the frown just a little less, but sadness was still drowning him. "Sure."

Taking in a deep breath, she tried her best to exhale fear and anxiety. "Well, you see. There was this boy I liked since the second day of school. Did this whole romantic gesture that made me fall head over heels and all that mumbo jumbo."

Adrien snorted. "It was sw_eet."_

"You didn't even know!" She sighed. "Anyways, back to the story. There was a day where Alya had the bright idea— wait no, it was Tikki who suggested it— that since I couldn't talk to the guy that I liked in person, maybe I should do it over the phone."

Adrien decided he in that moment he needed to give this story his full attention. Pulling away, he shifted to sit in front of her, criss crossed, and hands in his lap.

Marinette pouted at the loss, but continued anyway. "So, with Alya's help, I got his phone number, and called him. He didn't pick up, and I threw my phone to the chaise, thinking I had hung up."

Adrien's eyes were now glossed over with excitement, chest heaving for air as he listened intently and curiously.

It _almost_ made her laugh. "Alya, being the best friend that she was, asked why I just didn't woman up and say what I wanted to. I told her 'what was I supposed to say? Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to the movie, but I have such a crazy crush on you and the only way I can speak to you is over this stupid phone, pretty ridiculous, right?'"

Her boyfriend couldn't hold back his laughter as it brusted from his lips, arms flinging to wrap around his stomach as he fell to his side. "W-what hap-ppened next?" He asked as he choked on air.

She tossed him a glare, and pressed on. "As it turns out, I didn't turn my phone off, ending in me leaving that on your voicemail."

He sobered up at that. "But wait, I never got that voicemail."

Her composure cracked at that. "You know how Alya was teasing me about stealing phones? And how yours was missing that day?"

His eyes widen as a sneaky smiled filled his lips. "You _didn't."_

"Oh, but I did. And Tikki won't let me live it down to this day."

"_Never!"_

She lightly growled in Tikki's direction before turning her attention back to Adrien. "So, yeah. I had your schedule written down-"

"You had my schedule written down?"

"Shush. Storytime. My creepy stalking can be discussed at a later time."

He chuckled, but otherwise complied to remain quiet.

"And so, with Tikki's help— and Alya's later on to break into your phone— I nabbed it, and deleted the voicemail. I then, snuck it back in later. Oh, and that's why I never made it to the unveiling. Cause I was stealing your phone."

Her eye twitched uncountably as she waited for his response.

Again, the laughter erupted from him, causing him to fall once more, only this time, he fell into her, rather than his side. "You cease to amaze me, princess."

She giggled along with him. "I try, kitty. Now, are you feeling any better?"

He lifted her into his lap to easily maneuver them and placed them both under the bedsheets, laying her gently on her side. "Much. Thanks, Marinette. That meant so much to me. I know how scary telling me that story was. But, hey, at least I'm a lot less confused about that day."

She grinned at him as he snuggled closely into his own spot on the mattress. "Yeah, and now I know how Theo got akumatized." The deadpan stare had a hint of play in it, but he could tell she still meant business.

"Sorry, I know that was wrong of me. I shouldn't have done that. I guess we made a lot of mistakes, haven't we?"

She hummed in agreement. "Yeah. But I think people forget that we're only human, and we're only 15 and a half. We're gonna make mistakes, what matters is that we learn from them. We may be superheroes, but we're not perfect."

"Speaking of being human, I think we need to get some sleep. Is it alright if I set an alarm for 5 and I leave out the balcony?"

She smiled at the thought of sleeping next to him, making sure he wouldn't have any nightmares. "Of course. Just make sure you get up when your alarm goes off."

He settled back against the pillows. "Last I checked, I'm not the one that makes it to school with only two minutes left to spare."

"Just go to sleep, hot stuff."

"As the princess commands."

Adrien quickly slid open his phone to set up the alarm and placed it on the stand above their heads. With his head surrounded by giant fluffy pillows, he pulled Marinette closer to his chest. "Night, bugaboo."

"Night, kitty."

* * *

The harsh light of day entered the room as the glow from her living casket was overtaken by the sun peeking through the sinaluar window. The sound of her footsteps echoing through the room like thunder as she once again struck his face.

"Your son!"

He didn't lift a finger in protest.

She struck him once more.

Nahtile's usual robotic flat tone sparked with emotion. With _anger._ "We have gone after children, politicians, even babies, but never your own son! Tell me that this is for them! Look into my eyes and tell me it's for them!" Her chest was heaving up and down, as her nails pierced the upper layer of skin on her hand.

"If you ever go after him again I will make it my life's mission to make sure you never see that boy again! Miraculous or not!"

Before exiting the cold room, she looked back at him one last time. "You better figure out why you are still doing this. I promised you I would help get your family back. There is a price to what you want, Gabriel. A price your son _won't_ pay."

* * *

**Gabriel. Why you like this!? **

**At this point, just so we're clear as to where his head space is (Cause I'm not making this a plot filled thing) Gabriel's basically at his breaking point. He see's Adrien happy with Marinette, and almost akumataing his own son was out of desperation of final attempts. He's becoming unraveled because he doesn't know what he's fighting for anymore. His son's happiness can't be an excuse anymore. So he's at the end of his rope.**

**Anyways. Lots of love, and good-freaking-night (Its 1am and I'm exhausted, lol)**


	22. Chapter 22: Aged Up

**I loved writing this one. I hope you enjoy reading it!**

**And to csad21- He didn't create the beginning of the nightmare, but the ending when Gabrial told Adrien to join him, yes he did create that. Yes, his father was in his room, thus the reason Adrien had heard the door clicked shut when he left. Even if Adrien had stayed in the bedroom, Gaberiwouldn'tdnt have done anything 'cause Natalie (She was there too, she had stormed in while Adrien was still asleep and cut the nightmare short) had stopped him, so Adrien would've just fallen back asleep if he didn't feel off. Plagg is dark, and with the room so dark, Gaberial wouldn't have seen him, the only reason Adrien knew wehere he was, was because he's been living with Plagg for almost two years npw. He knows the direction of his kwami's bed without even looking**

* * *

"My side of the town was clear, bugaboo."

Chat plopped down, shielding his legs underneath him. He watched as Ladybug dropped down next to him on the beam. Together they turned to face the sun that was finally beginning to set for the evening. Not that it had been much help with keeping the cold front that was now ever-present in the city.

"Mine, too."

It was weird doing patrol this early. They usually waited until everyone was fast asleep, but today the duo decided to start patrol in the evening rather than early morning.

Ladybug must've had the same thoughts, because not moments later, she asked, "Remind me again why we're doing patrol so early?"

The chill that started to seep into the air made itself known, but thankfully their suits protected them from the frigid cold.

That wasn't to say, he still wished that he could wrap his lady into some warm cuddles while out in public, but knew it wasn't a possibility when donning the suits.

"Because," He drawled out, eyes glistening with sass against the fading sunlight, "We have a maths test tomorrow, one that you really wanna pass and we need to finish this up so I can help you study."

Ladybug groaned into her hands before meeting his gaze once more. "How about we just do a quick glance over of our notes and then we watch some cheesy romantic comedy about two mutual pinning people who end up together in the end? I like the sound of that better."

"Bugaboo…"

She huffed, now digging her elbows into her thighs as to hold up her head as she placed her chin in her hands. "I know, I know." She started kicking her legs mindlessly. "School's just been piling up on us a lot lately. Even Nino and Alya say that they're struggling with all the school work. I'm just thankful the akuma's have been quiet-"

A loud boom interrupted her train of thought.

"And I spoke too soon. Of course."

Chat pulled his lady to her feet, and they set off in the direction of the sound. There wasn't any smoke from what they could see, so that was a good sign.

* * *

When they arrived on the scene, they were greeted with two familiar looking.. Superheros? Behind the couple of heroes was what looked like a giant piece of clockwork illuminating the area with a golden hue. In the middle of the group stood a person tied in what looked like a red and black polka dot rope.

In front of them stood… Chat Noir and Ladybug?

Yet they were taller, older and Chat looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks.

With him was Ladybug, only he knew for a fact that it was not Marinette.

He could easily tell that Chat was still him. But had more muscle tone and definition. His hair was actually shorter, with his jawline somehow making its presence known through the thick stubble.

He looked to his partner and was pleased to see her eyes bulged out of her head, jaw fallen to the floor, skin washed over in red.

So… she was taking a liking to his future self. He could work with that.

Thoughts for later. Because right now, he had to know why this future Ladybug was not his princess. "Um, hi. Yeah, I was wondering, while I'm pretty sure you're from the future and all that, I do have one question— who are you and where's the original Ladybug?!"

The Ladybug in question was a stark contrast against his. She had much darker skin tones, brown curls that faded into an orange ombre. Her suit was nothing like Marinette's, featuring very few spots— save for a belt formed of them around her waist.

Beyond the few spots, she had black wrapped around her collarbone and up, with elbow length black gloves to match her knee high black boots with her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. It fitted to her body quite well, showing off her curves nicely.

She almost looked like...Alya.

Oh. That made a bit more sense.

Thank goodness after the reveal between him and Marinette, he had decided that being oblivious to things may have not have been as good of an idea that he had first thought.

But that still begged the question, where was his girlfriend and why was Alya Ladybug?

The future pair glanced at each other before loud laughs sprung from their lips, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry," Alya said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "You guys are just so funny. You should see your faces. Especially yours, girl."

Ladybug's mouth snapped shut and dropped again repeatedly until she finally found the words that didn't want to surface. "Alya? What the heck are you doing here?"

Alya's eyes shifted to the guy they had tied up. "New bad guy. He got his hands on some magic and traveled through time. We had to get him before _it was too late!_" She chuckled at her own pun.

Chat shook his head. "No, Alya. Just no."

"Wait," Marinette's spoke up once more. "What about Hawkmoth? I'm guessing you know who I am then?"

It was older Chat who spoke up, and almost growled the answer out. "He's paying his dues."

Alya quickly tried to cover up his sudden outburst by answering Marinette's other question as to change the subject. "And yes, girl. I know who you are. I gotta say, you did pretty well keeping me in the dark. And before you ask, no, I do not blame you for keeping your identity a secret. You're a superhero, it's part of the job."

Chat could tell the older duo were hoping they'd missed the way Chat had growled out his answer for Hawkmoth. Seeing as they probably wouldn't be getting answers about that anyways, he moved onto his next question. "No offense, Alya, you probably make a great Ladybug, but where's Marinette?"

The older versions shared another glance, eyes lighting up. "Well, sunshine, while she sure as heck can eat for two, we would be awful friend to let her fight for two."

Both younger versions jumped a few feet back before their faces were bloomed in scarlet red as understanding came rushing in. Hearts started pumping in tangent. They could tell the future heroes were biting their lips to keep from laughing.

"S-so," Ladybug— Marinette— pipped in. "I-I'm p-pregnant." Her eyes moved to the older Chat. "And..we're….we're m-married?"

The older chat smiled as he scratched at his scruffy chin. "You know a lot of things have chang-"

"_I'm gonna be a daddy!"_

Alya let out a sigh. "That didn't."

He chuckled once more. At least he was having fun at her expense. "Yeah, bugaboo. We've been married a good three years, and you're about four months in. I won't tell you how old we are, though. Gotta leave some air of mystery." He threw in a wink for good measure.

The younger Chat began jumping up and down. "Boy or girl? _Boy or girl?!"_

Alya nearly jumped on the young Alley cat. "I will smack one of your 9 lives clear out of you, boy!"

Warmth flooded Chat's entire body, leaving a buzz of happiness and excitement in its wake.

He had a family.

With _Marinette._

They were going to have children together. Something that was a mix of both of them. They were gonna have their own kittens and bugs! He hoped they'd have their mother's eyes. The situation suddenly became so _real._ _Emma, Hugo, and Louis_ became so real, even though Marinette was only pregnant with their first.

The tears that he hadn't even known he'd been holding back, broke free.

"Kitty?" He looked up to see his lady looking at him with concern, hand outstretched in comfort. "You okay?"

Oh, he was more than okay._ Okay_ couldn't describe how he felt in that moment. In one single second, he had everything he wanted. Even if it wasn't perfect, it was his, and he'd fight for it, no matter what.

He couldn't stop himself from pulling her in, fitting his head in her neck like he always did when he needed her touch. "I'm perfect, bugaboo. Just… perfect. We're having a baby! Someday."

Making sure that no one was really around to see, or hear their conversations— most people, after hearing a loud noise like that knew not to come anywhere near the sound— Ladybug laughed against his chest, letting the smile that wanted to take over, so as it pleased. That we are, kitty, that we are."

As Chat slowly pulled away, he turned his attention back to himself and Alya. Fiddling with his fingers, he mumbled out, "C-can I… um.. Can I-I see a picture? Maybe? Just.. something?" He wanted to finish that sentence off with _something happy?_

Older Chat's hands dived into his pocket, plucking out his phone and swiping through it with ease, until came to a specific picture. "Sure." He turned the phone so the screen was facing him, and Adrien felt his heart melt several times over.

There on the screen was Marinette and him, years older, Adrien pressing a kiss to her cheek as he was the one obviously holding the phone, with his lady grinning widely at the camera as they took a selfie. Both had bed messy hair and weren't dressed for the day, but they were happy.

_Happy._

The thing that broke him entirely though was the small bump that had started to form on her stomach and made Adrien's heart race and beat crasily against his chest.

That was a baby. _Their_ baby.

He didn't know how many times he had thought that in the last minute, but it felt as if it'd never be enough. He knew he was gonna marry Marinette someday, but to actually see it. To see the physical proof with the matching wedding bands, the pregnant belly, and the real, genuine smiles made it concrete.

He needed to talk to Tom. Asap.

Pocketing his phone, he skipped over to the guy that had been roped up, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Not so hot without Master Fu's magic, huh?"

Alya's eyes narrowed under the mask. "Hey, I was the one who cleansed him of the magic. A little credit would be nice!"

Glancing back at them, he said, "While it's been real, it's time to head back home. Word of advice, don't piss off your pregnant wife. It won't bode well for you."

"_Hey!"_

Older Chat chuckled at Marinette's angered pout. "Sorry, younger m'lady, but he needed to be warned." With that, the two jumped— while the man that was tied up was more or less tossed— into the portal, which closed immediately behind them.

Chat turned to face Ladybug, both processing the events that had unfolded before them.

Ladybug started scratching her arm, her eyes not knowing where to exactly to go. "Um. So, that just happened."

As the adrenaline started to flow out of his body, his own eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they tried to find somewhere to stay as everything sunk in. His belt started to wiggle freely around nervously, matching his mood. "Mhm. Yep. That- that just did."

"So, that is our first child, right?"

Adrien took a moment to think about the question. "Yes, I do believe so."

Her tongue clicked against the roof of her mouth. "And you were _definitely_ not 16 in that suit."

"That's for sure."

"Guess that means that chat you had with my dad paid off."

* * *

**They're innocent. I promise… **


	23. Chapter 23: Fashion Show

**I'm tired, and my ear infection is refusing to leave.**

**I'mma go to bed and pray the antibiotics start to do its freaking job. Peace out!**

* * *

It was six in the morning.

Six in the stupid morning, and she was awake.

Granted, she was awake with Adrien next to her while they waited for his bodyguard to pick him up, but nevertheless, they were still awake, against her better judgment.

She had to remind herself that this was worth it. That going to a charity show in London was worth it.

Her parents had never allowed her to miss one day of school to do anything fashion related with her boyfriend in the almost year that they had been dating, but they relented that since she was only missing one day— seeing as they'd be leaving on a Friday and the rest would be on the weekend.

Geared up in their winter jackets— snow now blanketed the city of Paris— Adrien and Marinette waited in the bakery, munching on their morning sweets and drinks. Tom and Sabine had hugged and kissed them farewell, and wished them good luck on the show.

Adrien's bodyguard was scheduled to arrive in five minutes. Marinette was so thankful that his father had allowed his son to stay overnight knowingly— Adrien's argument being that he needed to make sure his girlfriend would be up and ready by the time they needed to leave, and her parents weren't the best at waking their daughter.

Gabriel wasn't a man who liked tardiness, and knowing that Adrien would be sixteen soon, he reluctantly let her go him go just this once. On the condition that he wouldn't be a grandfather nine months later.

They had nodded in agreement and booked it out of the mansion, speeding off to the bakery.

She turned her half lidded stare on Adrien. "If I take one step out of here, we're gonna have a broken leg on our hands."

He chuckled— at least he was more awake than she was— and grinned at her. "Trust me, I already had that in mind. Ice and Marinette do not mix well."

She grumbled incoherently, but said nothing else to his teasing as she gulped the remaining sips of _his_ coffee.

Just as she tossed her cup away, the limo pulled up, his bodyguard wearing the same grumpy face he always did.

Marinette squeaked in surprise when Adrien grabbed her, and threw her over his shoulder as he shouted his goodbye's to her parents.

_I think they actually might love him more at this moment than I do._

Once settled in the seats, he pulled her into his side. "Aw, don't give me that look, sweet tooth. You'll have all the time to sleep on the train."

She groaned and threw her face into his chest, causing his pur to rev up instantly.

* * *

The train ride didn't feel so long, but the sleep she managed to catch had been so nice. When she woke up, she wiped the drool from her chin and his jacket.

Marinette wobbled as they stepped off the train, her legs jelly from the long ride that she mostly slept through. Thankfully, Adrien supported her, making sure she didn't slip on ice or her own two feet for that matter.

The trip on the small ferry was warmer than she thought as they made they're way across the English Channel.

The check in to the hotel was almost painless. Adrien insisted he carried all the bags— not that they were a lot, or really heavy in the first place— into the room.

The room was spacious enough, with two beds— ha, like they haven't slept in the same bed before— A rather large TV that was mounted on the wall. It was definitely expensive from what Marinette could tell, with high end bathroom utilities and other things of that nature.

Once Adrien was free from the bags, he pulled his laptop from his bag and beckoned Marinette over to join him on the bed.

Figuring that they still had a few hours before the shoot, they picked a show at random on Netflix. The teens curled up in each others arms as the screen in front of them advised them to _look away_ before the tragedy that lay before them took place.

Oh, how right the screen was.

There was a massive explosion, taking place just outside their line of site.

"Oh, come on!" Adrien shouted as he hopped out of bed. "One weekend. Is that so hard to ask? Just one lousy weekend."

Marinette placed a hand on his chest as she pointed to the large TV in front of them.

"And today marks the final day that the historic UNIT HQ building, with demolitions experts having the area clear for over two days now. We move forward to a better and brighter tomorrow."

Adrien let his shoulders slump just slightly. "So, it was a scheduled demolition then?"

"Yes, kitty. Not everything is an emergency."

* * *

"This is an emergency people!"

Adrien buried his head in his hands as his assistant looked for the clothing he had prepared the night before. "Listen, people, we have some very prominent members of the Scottish government who's _arses _I'm trying to kiss and you're telling me that you can't find the single most important piece of clothing for Mr. Agrest here?!"

The little man bounced around the room until he finally produced the article of clothing he was looking for.

"Is that-"

The guy's answer was fast. "A kilt, yes! Not just a kilt. A kilt designed by your father, Gabriel Agreste himself!"

Marinette held his hand, expecting the worse. "Now, hot stuff, I think that if we take a deep breath and think of the proper response, we can-"

"_Awe, heck yeah!"_

Marinette did her best to pick her jaw off the floor. "You have got to be kidding me."

Adrien began squirming with excitement. "Does it come with a sword?"

The little man smiled. "Well, of course, it does."

"_Yuss!"_

The look on Marinette's face had her question every one of her life's choices thus far. "Why do I love you again?"

"Because I have a sword M'lady!"

"Yeah…" She paused before she continued her thought. "That's the reason."

The little man left the room as the teen prepared himself for his shoot.

"So, M'lady should I wear this in its traditional fashion, or for show?"

"I have no idea what that means?"

"Traditional it is!"

* * *

"Oh… Oh my, is that?"

"It is, It's Adrien Agreste!"

It wasn't the first time Marinette saw new photographers get excited but there was something special about the amount of respect they had.

Usually, when they walked into a shoot the staff would only focus on her model of a boyfriend but the staff greeted both of them with large smiles and open arms. Well, that was after the two main photographers were done swooning over her boyfriend. Which, was a thing she had nearly gotten used to. What she hadn't gotten used to was the feel of the ground below them beginning to shake in waves.

"Does London have Earthquakes?"

One of the photographers jumped under one of the prop tables. "Are you kidding me? We don't even get snow most years!"

The model gave a quick glance to Marinette.

Marinette helped escort the two photographers out of the building before grabbing Adrien's hand, running to a nearby Alley, transforming into their alter ego's.

Not a block away was thousands of butterflies swarming in the shape of Hawkmoth's ugly mug shadowing the city. "For nearly two years, the streets of Paris have been protected by those costume _heroes _saving life after life. But I ask you: where are Ladybug and Chat Noir when the people of London need them? I'll tell you where they are."

Could his speech _be_ any longer?

"They're hiding in they're golden city protecting the people only they care about while terror and fear are spread across your streets. Tell me, how safe do you feel knowing that while they watch over they're friends and families they ignore your plight as I run free through your streets. They don't care about you. They are selfish. But I, the great Hawkmoth are a — _Son of a harlot!"_

The eyes of the giant face had landed upon the two heroes, effectively cutting his evil speech short. "Oh, come on, can't I get one weekend without you two insufferable, infuriating-"

Chat looked to his partner. "So, you um, want to?"

Ladybug let a deep sigh pass her lips. "Yeah, I was just letting him have his moment. But seeing as he hasn't actually akumatized anyone yet I'd say it's for the best."

She shouted out the all too familiar phrase as a giant net fell upon the swarm of butterflies allowing them to be cleansed and released back into the wild. "So, we have 5 minutes to get back to the hotel."

Ladybug looked Chat up and down as a little giggle creeped out from her lips. "Um, Chat, you must have really liked that kilt because um…"

He looked down to see his normal leather pants replaced with a traditional black and green plaid kilt. "Hey, not too bad. I mean, it could have been worse."

"Actually, this is good. Keep up the work, kitty. I think I'll be the only one to change back."

He eyed her suspiciously. "What're you talking about?"

Her smile was that of the cat that got the cream. "Well, we're making an appearance for Red Nose Day, why have Adrien show up when they could have a certain _kitty _show up? I think it would mean a lot more to the kids seeing a hero that a model, even with him being a very handsome one at that."

* * *

"This just in, we have just confirmed that Chat Noir himself has shown up of the Red Nose Day fundraiser wearing a _kilt _of all things. Mr. Chat! Might I ask who inspired you to wear such a bold choice of outerwear?"

Chat took the mic in his hand. "Well, there is an up and coming designer who recommended the choice in attire. While she didn't have the time herself to make the kilt it was heavily inspired by her work."

"Might we ask who this person is who won over Paris main cat's design?"

His lips separated in a sly smirk as he stared directly into the camera, eyes piercing into her soul. Something told Marinette that he _knew_ that. "Of course, that would be a Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marinette sat on the hotel bed as her name echoed around the room.

"Oh, kitty. You're gonna have some _claw marks_ on you when you get back."

* * *

**Kitty in a kilt. Fun to imagine. **


	24. Chapter 24: Bridal Style

**So.**

**Sorry for the delay. You know that ear infection I mentioned earlier? Yeah, it was bad and a pain in the behind. I couldn't focus on writing or anything that I wanted to. **

**But it seems that I'm on the mend finally. Thank goodness.**

**This is extra long in hopes of making up for the delay. I hope you like.**

**P.S. Don't give me any prompt with anything wedding related. I will add all the fluff that my tiny heart can produce.**

**On total, unrelated news, this one is called **_**bridal**_ **style. ;)**

* * *

"Okay, seriously, where're you taking me?"

Adrien threw his head back and laughed. "You'll find out soon enough, princess."

Marinette mumbled in annoyance, but decided to follow along anyway.

At the moment, Marinette had been blindfolded with Adrien guiding her to an unknown location. With it being their one year anniversary, he wanted to apparently surprise her with a special date night.

She and Alya had gone all out the night beforehand preparing— not that she knew for sure what they were gonna do for their one year, but knowing Adrien, it wouldn't be short of something grand— complete with shopping for something nice, and a little pampering at the local spa.

Marinette wasn't one for getting treated like this, but Alya had been persistent— saying that at very least, they needed a girls day. Marinette really couldn't argue with that.

She quickly picked out her strapless knee length scarlet red dress, Alya had curled her hair, painted her fingernails to match the dress, and had her hair done in loose curls that framed her face beautifully.

Adrien had picked her up, seven on the dot— he was always punctinal— Dressed up in a nice suit completed with a tie and everything. Having the Gorilla drive them to some unknown location, at which she had been blindfolded the entire ride so she couldn't take in the surroundings.

"Almost there.." Adrien's voice reached her ears as he kept his hands on her shoulders to maneuver her. "...And, here! Okay, you can remove your blindfold now."

She did as intrusted, uniting with eager hands as the cloth fell away. Revealing the….

"Rooftop where we first defeated Stormy Weather?"

His grin was so contagious that she couldn't help but return it, even if she was beyond confused at the situation.

Looking around for a moment or two, she saw a small spotted blanket sprawled out on the ground with a large basket placed on top.

She turned back to the boy that stood behind her, watching his eyes watch her. "What do you have planned exactly?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "An evening scavenger hunt. This is the first stop. It was our second akuma together— I have something special planned for Stoneheart, so that'll come later— and I figured if we're going galavanting around Paris, I figured we'd start off with a nice dinner."

He pulled her in, helping her down and took a seat right across from her, eyes brighter than the stars that danced above them.

She had never been more thankful that winter had come and gone. With spring now here, and school already almost done in a few months, it was nice to enjoy a simple picnic.

They chatted as they ate everything Adrien had prepared— with the help of her parents if she knew better. He still couldn't cook to save his life— because she knew he wouldn't want anything impersonal, and anything the chiefs made at his house definitely was.

Once they finished with their meals, he cleaned up— she insisted she help, but he was as stubborn as always and refused.

"Okay," She said as she hopped to her feet. "Where to next?"

Instead of answering right away like she thought he would, he handed her a note, encouraging her to read it.

She did so, eyes filled with curiosity.

_We were still so new to being superheros, but even in the storm, you gave me your hand and trusted me to lead you through. No matter the Stormy Weather, M'lady, I'll always see you._

_The next place on this fun little game is where I literally fell for you._

_Can you guess where it is?_

The second she finished the letter, he scooped her up in his arms, going towards the exit of the rooftop. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough, bugaboo."

Just what did her crazy kitty have up his sleeve?

* * *

"You seem really nostalgic tonight."

She remembered this place well, standing in the street with only the two around. It was when she and Chat first met, where she slammed into him by accident. She almost laughed at the memory. It felt… so surreal to be in the same spot with the same person, but it being in a completely different way two years later.

He smirked at her with his usual cheshire way. "But of course, m'lady. We may be past our two year anniversary for Chat and Ladybug, but I still wanted to take you to where you _swept_ me off my feet."

Biting her lip to keep the giggle from ripping from her mouth, Marinette closed some of the distance between them, as she brought her hand up, combing her fingers through his hair, enjoying the quiet purr it had produced. "You're something else, kitty."

He threw her a classic Chat wink. "I wouldn't be me otherwise."

With that, he stepped back, pulling a note from his pocket, and handing it to her.

She gave him a pointed look, silently asking him what this one could be about as she took the paper and began to unfold it.

He shrugged. "Just read it. It wouldn't be a treasure hunt without it, princess."

Her eyes scanned the wrinkled paper.

_This was one of the best days of my life. I may have not loved you right there and then, but little did I know, bugaboo, that even though we were able to get untangled from your yo-yo in a matter of seconds, I am forever entangled in the strings of your heart. I'm happy that this one is permanent._

_The next place on our journey, I don't exactly remember what all happened that day— timelines can be tricky when messed with. But I know you do. The timeline may have been fixed, but I know the memories of that day are still scarred on your heart. I know you still have nightmares about the day that I was almost gone._

_I always make sure to hold you extra tight at night when you do._

As she read the last words— Adrien must've watched her eyes and predicted when she had finished— she was being picked up once more.

* * *

Timebreaker had always been an ugly akuma to remember. While she hadn't known he was Adrien at the time, she still had cared for Chat deeply. Seeing him just disappear like that— to see him _die_… it broke her in a way she didn't know if she'd ever completely heal from.

But with her and Adrien being there, it almost felt like she was reliving that moment vividly. Sure, she had been in the same exact spot with her friends, but it was so different with Adrien.

She could only hope she would never have to relive that again.

"Hey." Her boyfriend's voice called out to her, trying to bring her back to the present as he pulled her into his arms. "It's okay. I'm here. I don't plan on ever leaving you. Ever." He breathed the last word as he placed a sweet kiss onto her head.

She knew that. She knew that he'd fight tooth and claw to always get back to her. But she also knew that sometimes, there are things out of their control, and she always worried something would happen where he couldn't return to her. "So, where's the next _spot?"_

He looked surprised as he pulled just slightly back. "M'lady, was that a pun?"

Her lips pulled halfway up into a smirk of her own. "Maybe."

To keep his heart from bursting, he pulled the note from his jacket pocket, offering it to her.

Marinette smiled softly as she read it.

_The next spot is where I truly learned early on in our partnership, that no matter what, you'd always know the real me. No copycat can compare._

* * *

The room was exactly as she remembered it, with a stand in the middle of the room with a piece of paper placed on it— the paper obviously being her next clue.

Theo must've known that they were coming by, or Adrien had asked him if they could use the workshop, because the door had been unlocked and the room void of anyone else but herself and Adrien.

Just being there brought up some memories. To see Chat chained up had scared her a bit.

Turning back to her date, she asked in a teasing tone, "I'm not gonna get chained up, am I?"

The sneaky smile that spilled onto his lips, causing her to raise her finger to silence him. "Don't even."

His lips snapped shut before it turned into a sad pout.

"Oh, don't gimme that pout." She pressed a small kiss to his lips, banishing it in seconds, resting her arms around his neck. "There, better."

He took a breath, "I know I've said this before, but I'm sorry being the reason that Theo had been akumatized. It was wrong of me to let my jealousy get the best of me— especially since we weren't even together."

"I've forgiven you for that a long time ago, Chaton. Remember: we all make mistakes." Moving away from him, Marinette turned to face the table, taking three long strides before reaching it and taking the next note in her hands. Her heart pounded as she opened the paper.

_You somehow managed to get my valentines card that was meant for Ladybug, who was you, thinking it was for you— which in the end, it was kinda?_

_No matter what, the love square will always mess with my head._

_The funniest part of this was the fact that in true Marinette fashion, you forgot to sign it. But it didn't matter._

_It found its way to me. Just like we were always meant to be._

She was ready this time when she was lifted into his arms.

* * *

She found herself at the mailbox where she had first put the valentine's card in, quickly finding where he had taped it to the side of the mailbox, giving him a sharp look, before ripping it from the metal box.

Tikki had phased out of her pouch— with it being so late, the sun had long since left now and no one would be able to make out the little creature in the dark— going to sit on her head to read it along with Marinette.

_Your smile is as bright as day, your scowl a contrasting night, _

_you keep my heart so warm in a city of ever burning light._

_We have taken off the masks, no more need for the disguise,_

_our love square was more complicated than any writer could devise._

_With each day my world is changed, as it forever shifts and expands_

_but I know no matter where I go, my home lay in your hands._

_My smiles have never been so wide, my love never so true,_

_I give my heart and soul to you, my one and only bugaboo._

_Anyway, your next clue is pretty easy. It was the first time that I held you in my arms where no danger was the cause. It was a moment that I never thought you really loved until we started to go out— until I knew about your crush._

_And while I would never admit in the moment, it was the safest I felt in years, just being in your arms._

_I'll never be more grateful for Alya giving us that push that brought you even closer in my arms during the song._

Marinette brought her hand to her mouth to contain some of the sobs that wanted to break free as tears sprung from her eyes. It was.. beautiful, and she could tell that he meant every word. He poured his heart into that, and it made her's all the more full.

His smiled warmly, gently prying her hands from her face, pressing a kiss to the palm of her hand. "I mean it, Marinette. I truly do."

She sniffed, blinking away from the tears. "I know." She pressed the letter to her chest. "I love it. I love _you."_

He chuckled. "You ready for our next adventure?"

She nodded eagerly, arms lifted, giggling while he easily took her into his arms. "Is there something with you and carrying me?" She asked as her arms wound themselves automatically around his neck.

His shoulders lifted into a shrug. "Just getting some practice in."

She would've asked to clarify what he meant if she didn't already have a light idea.

Also, for the fact that her heart was pounding in her ears at the suggestion hidden in his words.

* * *

Marinette was ninety nine percent sure that Adrien had talked to Chloe before this date. Because while it was starting to get late, the party room in the hotel that was usually busy with life in it, was deserted. It was mostly what she remembered, but now the tall walls were decorated with twinkling lights— the main lights dimmed to create a soft atmosphere.

"Wow." She breathed.

Adrien's mint eyes glowed against the low lights. "I might've not known you had feelings for me back then, but it really did make me happy that, even though you were still awkward around me, you agreed to dance. And I was wondering…."

He trailed off for a second, while he fished in his pocket and produced a tiny remote. He pointed it at a stereo that rested on the juice bar, turning on a sweet melody that she had actually heard Adrien hum once or twice.

He dipped into a bow, arm extended to her. "May I have this dance, princess?"

Grabbing the edge of her dress to lift it just slightly, she crossed her feet against each other to give a little crusty of her own. "Of course, kind sir."

It was almost like deveju, being back in his arms in this exact spot. The difference though was so apparent. The knowing, the change between them.

It was everything.

As Adrien moved just a bit to rest his chin on her head, he asked, "So, are you enjoying the surprise so far?"

In answer, she squeezed just a bit tighter. "Definitely."

Too soon, the music ended, as did their dance.

She was reluctant to pull away, but was excited for their next destination. "Okay, hot stuff. What's next?"

His eyes shifted to the stereo. "Your next note is tapped to the back."

She almost flew over to the juice bar, tearing the note from its place and opening it to read.

_I'm not gonna lie, bugaboo. It had been so tempting to take a peek while we were locked away in that create. But we had been partners for a while at that point, and I knew better than to betray that trust you instilled in me._

_I'll always have a love— hate relationship with this spot in particular, but I'll always be thankful for your trust._

She was already jumping in his arms when she finished the last word.

He laughed at her obvious eagerness.

Marinette sighed at the cockiness in his tone and decided she'd flicked his nose later.

* * *

When they arrived at the stadium, she was pleased to see, that he had not in fact, gotten a create to replicate the old one. A part of her worried that he just might've.

Her kitty could be overzealous at times.

"I'd hate to say this," She rolled her eyes at his probably nonsense guilt, "But this one is more simple than anything."

Oh, when would he learn? She never needed anything big or fancy.

Opening his jacket pocket, he surprised her by pulling out a red rose. With a note attached to it.

How in the world did he get that in there?

His face was sheepish as he hesitated. "I know the last few roses I've given you weren't... well…. received. But I was thinking maybe you'd accept it now?"

She huffed out a chuckle of sorts, shaking her head at his worry. "I'll always accept your gifts, Adrien. Even if they're too much at times."

He grimaced at the pointed look, but she knew that he knew it was all in fun. "Yeah yeah. Go on, open the note."

She untied the string that connected the note to the stem and did just that.

_The square really messed us up, didn't it? We kept dancing around each other like there was no tomorrow. Tikki and Plagg were probably getting tired of it by this point._

_No matter what, this was one of the most frustrating points of it when I think back on it. I had set up a possible date with Ladybug, ready to confess, while Marinette was excited for a date with Adrien._

_But with Yin and Yang, we always got pulled back to each other somehow. I still remember the conversation on your balcony and groan each and every time. We were so close, yet so far. So clueless. In the end, I did get to take you there— twice. I just didn't know it._

_So, this time, fully knowing, I want to ask you. Bugaboo, Princess, Sweet Tooth. Would you be so kind as to accompany me on a late night rooftop?_

_I may have some sweets stashed away for that sweet tooth of yours. ;)_

She was so busy reading the note, she hadn't even noticed that she was already in his arms, his gaze set on her as he waited for her answer. Her smile was sweet.

"Of course, Chaton."

* * *

He had to transform for this one. She also had to put a hat and sunglasses on just to be safe. People already knew Marinette had feelings for Chat Noir before. While everyone knew she was dating Adrien, rumors could spread like wildfire.

The second their feet touched the rooftops, he dropped his transformation. Marinette took off her own disguise as well.

She gasped at her surroundings, the candles lighting up the railing. It was all so breathtaking. Marinette wished she could bottle up this moment forever. Keep it ingrained in her mind and heart for their children and grandchildren to hear.

"_Ahem."_

Marinette turned to see Adrien with a box bearing her parents logo printed on the top. "I did promise you sweets when we got here, did I not?"

She couldn't help the way her butt wiggled out of excitement at the sight of the box. Taking them from him, she opened the box to find a set of her favorite flavor of macaron, and his favorite. They both dug in as they took a seat on the railing between the candles.

"Y'know." Adrien spoke up as he took a bite of his treat. "I think this was one of the worst… entanglement? In all of this. This was one of my most stupidest of plans when I was trying to woo you."

Marinette snorted as she took another sweet and dropped it into her purse for Tikki to nibble on before she took another for herself. "You're telling me. I felt so guilty when I realized how much this date meant to you. I should've taken your flirting more seriously."

He bumped his shoulder with hers. "You didn't owe me anything, though. I should've came right out and said how I felt so there was no miscommunication too. I guess there's a bit of blame on both of us, but nothing that we should agonize over."

She nodded. "Agreed. I'm sure there were other Ladybug and Chat's that were way worse off."

"I'd count you in my top five _still_!" Plagg yelled from his hiding spot in Adrien's jacket.

Tikki had made it known to her counterpart that they were not to interrupt this date unless asked to come out, or something happened if absolutely necessary.

Adrien rolled his eyes, but otherwise, said nothing.

With his row of macaroons gone, and Marinette's just about done, she finally took notice of the note on the bottom.

Stuffing the last treat in her mouth, she took it, and began to read it.

_I've heard the saying about how 'if your friends jumped off a building, would you?'_

_And I think we both know by now, I would for you. Because I did without question. You tell me to jump, and I'll never be afraid to fall._

_Because I know you'll catch me in the end._

She glared as they began to bound away from the rooftops, arms crossed over chest. She knew she should've had her arms wrapped around his neck, but anger won over that. "You should've transformed that day."

She may have not been one for wanting identities to be revealed, but if there was a choice between identities and him living, well that was an easy choice in her mind.

His laugh that echoed throughout the night was her only answer.

* * *

They didn't go to the top like she thought they would, but rather, stayed on the sidewalk in front of the building.

Adrien combed his hand through his hair before he tugged her forward, causing her to almost fall, but his chest caught her. "I don't have much to do for this one. But I think it's important to what I need to say. To what I wanted to say on the day you caught me before I… well, as Plagg put it, 'Before I turned into a gooey pile of camembert."

She flinched at the thought.

He took her hands into his. "So, I want to say this, from the bottom of my heart: Thank you. Thank you for saving me more— in more ways that one— for being there for me. No matter what, I trust you…. There's not many people I can say that I can do that with. So, thank you, Thank you so much."

She kissed him hard. _Passionately._ It was all teeth and lip biting and heart spilling and mixed salty tears. All the while having a sweet undertone it. Something that was just them.

Once they pulled back for oxygen, she was presented with another note. "Almost done. Two more after this one."

_I always knew you were the lady of my dreams and I was right. And as it turns out, I'm the man of yours. ;)_

_In a way, this was one of my favorite Akuma's— because you had affirmed that you think of me as an equal. The yin to your yang. I'm so thankful for that._

As Adrien once again, lifted her into his arms, she knew that that was just how they would always be.

* * *

"I want you to understand where that nightmare stems from."

She brushed her fingertips across his cheek, showing him that she was there for him as he struggled with his words. "I… I get nightmares. A lot. I get nightmares that I get left behind by everyone that I loved. Maybe that's why it was easier to love Ladybug, rather than Marinette. Because she was unreachable, even though I tried to deny that, I always knew it. Not with Marinette, she was real. And she could very easily leave."

She bit back the sob that wanted to rip from her lips before he continued.

"But I still loved Ladybug, and no matter how hard it was, I could still lose her. She could see me as less than her, because I was. I'm sometimes the mangey sidekick. Why does Ladybug need him when she could do it all by herself?"

Marinette opened her mouth to deny that, but he stopped her. "But when you said what you did, when you were worried that I believed what that nightmare showed, it wiped out so much fear. It showed me that everyone else's opinion didn't matter. What you thought is what does and what will always count."

She jumped on him at that, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck as she buried her head in his neck. "You have been and always will be my equal, my everything."

"You too, princess. You too." He breathed into her hair.

She kept her legs wrapped around his waist as he handed her the second to last note.

_We're almost finished with our game. I know how much courage it took you to kiss my cheek. Isn't it funny though you technically already did as Ladybug and Chat? Makes you laugh sometimes huh?_

_What really gets to me is that I told my partner in her civilian self that she was our everyday Ladybug and not even bat an eye at such similarities._

_How dense was I!? How did you not laugh!?_

As she twisted in his arms to get more situated so that he was carrying her correctly, she couldn't help but agree.

He was very dense.

She loved him all the same.

* * *

"So, what're we doing here exactly?"

He planted himself on the warm grass, stretching out his entire body as he clasped his hands together and used them as a pillow for his head. "I figured we'd do a little stargazing before we go to the last spot. When we had our class picnic here, I couldn't help but notice the sun set was really beautiful. I figured the stars would be too."

She nodded at that. "Yeah. They're really beautiful tonight." She said as she lowered herself to the ground and laid her head on his chest.

As she settled, he ran his fingertips along the length of her arm. "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I had known about your feelings. Just makes me curious sometimes, you know? Or if we hadn't become Ladybug and Chat Noir. We were soulmates before becoming them, so would it had been easier— and no commenting, Plagg."

They both heard the sigh from Marinette's purse.

He tried not to laugh. "Would we have gotten together right away? Or would we have found a different way to pine over each other— maybe mutual? — like, we don't think the other like's each other, so we don't confess? Date other people until some day one of us just breaks.'

Marinette frowned just a bit. "It's… it's a hard thought. But I know in the end, it's you and me. It'll always be you and me."

"Without a doubt."

The last note found its way into her hands eventually.

_The last and final one._

_Where I gave you my umbrella, and in return, you gave me your heart, even though I didn't know it at the time._

_I hope I've been taking better care of it lately._

_I love you, Marinette. For the rest of my days. _

If possible, she snuggled just a bit more into him on their way to the last spot.

* * *

This had to be Marinette's favorite spot. Because this was where she fell in love. It had been unpredictable. So unexpected. Like the lighting in the background decided to strike her heart directly before the boom of the thunder drowning everything out.

When Adrien started bouncing in his spot, concern ebbed it's way onto her face. "You okay, Adrien?" She tried to smooth out the worry creases around his eyes, but she still saw fear in them.

"I need you," He said as he grasped her hands with his. "To hear me out on all of this. Wait until the full explanation."

Marinette gave a short nod and snapped her mouth shut, lips pressed tightly together to show that he had her complete attention on him.

What she hadn't been expecting was for him to pull a small black box from his pocket.

One that looked about the right size for a ring.

Marinette started choking on air. If they were in a room, she was sure it'd be spinning.

She was thankful he hadn't gotten down on one knee.

Yet.

"Before you freak out, this isn't exactly a marriage proposal. At least…. not a proper one." He opened the box to reveal a dazzling gold band with a single oval cut sapphire gem that sat in the center. It was simple, but it sparkled against the dark sky. "I talked to your parents, and they agreed that we have their permission."

The tears broke from her eyes and she brought her hands up to hide the sobs that came forth.

"If you wanted it to be an actual proposal, I would be more than happy to get down on one knee right now." Her breath hitched even higher. "But if not yet, then this ring is a promise for when. A promise for when we get engaged in the future. A promise for when it's officially a yes. A promise for when we do start planning. A promise for when I see you walk down an aisle and I bawl my eyes out."

She managed to get out a small laugh between tears.

Which he did so, too. "A promise for forever, sweet tooth. So." He inhaled sharply. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Will you promise me to marry me someday?"

She failed to hear the thunder that struck in the background. Nor the pelt of rain that descended from the clouds.

It was only him. It didn't matter that they were without an umbrella as the rain soaked them. Green memorizing eyes that locked onto hers and she was once again home.

"_Yes."_

* * *

**I hope this makes up for a few missed days.**

**P.S. I'm not sure if France has things such as a promise ring, so I decided to make it sorta like it, but more their own thing? **

**Yeah. My mind is still a little out of it**


	25. Chapter 25: Protect

**Whenever an episode goes out of the realm of the love square, my husband gives me extra cuddles and tells me it'll all work out in the end. He reminds me that Adrien and Marinette are endgame and it'll be worth the wait. And I know he's right. **

**But dang, do I just want to see that end of it right now. I need to pace myself. Good things come to those who wait.**

**P.S sorry that its short. It's been a long day.**

* * *

The paparazzi was brutal at times.

It had been exactly four days since Adrien had given Marinette his mother's ring, and as expected, the photographers and journalist were almost animal like with how bad they were sniffing the couple out. They'd been chased down block after block more times than he could count.

He was thankful Marinette was taking everything in stride, as she always did, but that didn't mean Adrien didn't want to protect her from all the blinding camera lights, or the hounding questions that were being thrown at them daily now.

But it all paled in comparison to the fact that his mother's engagement ring now rested rightfully on her ring finger. He couldn't help the fact that he now took her hand every so often and pressed a kiss to the gem of the ring.

Marinette would chuckle softly at his actions, but wouldn't comment on it other than the laugh.

It was cute. She was cute. When wasn't his fiance, no wait girlfriend— _yes,_ _girlfriend_ he had to remind himself— cute?

"_Adrien."_

Adrien was jolted from his thoughts as his teacher's voice demanded his attention. It was then that he realized his classmates eyes were on him. Including his teacher's, who didn't look particularly pleased at the moment.

Opps?

Gulping down his fear— and ignoring his classmates' snickers, _Marinette's included_— he asked, "Yes, Ms. Bustier?"

She sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm very happy for you and Marinette, but I'd appreciate it if you paid just a _little_ more attention to the lesson. I don't want to have to change your seats if I don't have to."

Coughing away the embarrassment that bubbled in his throat, he replied with. "Of course, Ms. Bustier. I apologize."

She nodded in acknowledgment before turning back to the board, the class now quitting down with their muffled laughter.

Adrien tried to keep his focus on the lesson, but his mind had been so buzzed with the past few days. One paparazzi had taken notice of the ring and now everyone was breathing down their backs— even though they weren't technically engaged. Yet

Adrien had been right. Kagami took out some of her anger on him the last time they fenced because she knew she was going to lose to Luka.

He would've laughed if it wasn't for a rather large bruise that was painted on his side.

Marinette had laughed hard enough for the both of them and actually high fived Kagami. So much for being 'love rivals' they seemed to becoming fast friends.

His thoughts were interrupted by a harsh flash out of the corner of his eye. Cracking his neck to look out the window, his gaze was met with a camera, covering someone's face.

A stupid photographer. Of course.

Before he could react, another flash went off, and the teacher finally took notice. Her eyebrows knit together and her eyes flared with disgust. "Again? That's the fifth one this week. I'm going to call security. Marinette, Adrien, head down to the principal's office and hide away there for now. The rest of you, start your next chapter reading. You'd think people would understand the common courtesy of privacy."

For a teacher that hardly ever got mad, it was a sight for Adrien to see her storm off, almost slamming the classroom door behind her.

The two followed suit, Adrien taking Marinette's hand and standing at her side to walk her to the door, trying his best to block the view from the camera. Protecting her was his only priority.

When they arrived at the principal's office, they quietly took their seats in front of his desk, eyes bouncing around to avoid looking at the older man. Both twiddling their thumbs out of nervous habit. They kept crossing and uncrossing their ankles, biting their lips as their eyes stole fleeting glances at each other.

It wasn't like they did anything wrong. It was the journalist and photographers that don't respect boundaries that should take the blame. They hear an Agreste giving out a ring to his girlfriend of a year and they throw every human decency out the window

So, why did it feel like they were the ones in trouble?

"This is getting ridiculous. I'm going to have to call both of your parents." The principle stated, causing their unwieldy attention to snap to him. "Maybe Mr. Agreste can somehow calm the press down and finally leave the school alone. Hold a conference or something because this is getting out of hand."

The pair nodded in sync, with Marinette speaking up first. "We really are sorry about this. The press is brutal, but we didn't honestly think they'd be so gusty as to come here."

The man sighed, pushing himself up from his chair to brace his hands on the desk. "I understand that, Ms. Dupain Cheng, but that doesn't negate the fact that they're still here, trespassing and interrupting class to just get a photo of you two."

Adrien tried his best to reason with him. "I understand if you have to call our parents, but you need to understand, and with all due respect, sir: we don't like this anymore than you do."

He seemed to think that over, eyes glossed over as his mind was lost in thought. "Be it as it may, we still have to figure this out. I'll explain the situation to your parents as best as I can."

Oh, this was gonna be fun.

* * *

Adrien could tell his father was not a happy man.

Not that he usually was, but today he seemed pretty upset over the fact that he had to be called to the school.

If Adrien was being honest, he was surprised his father even showed up, but by the way Natalie was looking at her boss, something told him she had a hand in it.

His father agreed to hold a press conference to answer some questions and to basically tell everyone that the invasion of privacy would not be tolerated, and they would take legal action if necessary.

Adrien could only hope that would actually work.

* * *

Adrien knew he was being overprotective of Marinette, but could anyone really blame him? He'd dealt with the press for most of his life. He knew what kind of beasts they could be, and he didn't want her to deal with that anymore than she had to. He still remembered how bad it was after they found out Adrien and Marinette had first started dating.

So, maybe he was holding her a bit closer than he needed to, or he was ducking in alleyways everytime they came across one. Or even that one time he ran down the street shirtless to get them off her trail. Oh, well.

"Kitty." Marinette stopped dead in her tracks on the sidewalk, causing him to do the same seeing as they were holding each other's hand. "I get that you're trying to keep me safe, but they're not akuma's. Your bodyguard is already trailing us pretty closely. I think we're good."

He sighed. "I know you're right. And I know you can handle it— I mean, you've done it as Ladybug. But as Marinette, you're more… vulnerable-"

"So are you!"

His lips fell into a frown. "I know. I need to trust that you can take care of yourself.. I just get scared."

Moving into his personal space, she tapped a finger to his lips. "Protection is a two way street, kitty. You protect me, I protect you. That's how we work. That's how we'll always work. We'll figure out the rest as we go along."

They finally realized the press had caught up with them. The scheduled conference tomorrow couldn't come fast enough. But even so, as the camera's started clicking and flashing in rapid succession, and questions were being thrown at them so fast that the words came out more as loud buzzes than anything else, an idea wormed its way into his head.

"You know..." He could hear the Chat's sultry tone in his own voice. "If they want a show, I don't see why we don't give them one to remember."

The smirk that gripped her lips could outrival Chat's on his best days. "It's like you read my mind."

The crowd before them didn't exist as his eyes dropped closed and his lips connected to hers.

Gorilla waited a good moment as a tear fell down his cheek before nearly ripping his suit, throwing the nearest photographer into the river.

Marinette opened her eyes after hearing the splash of water. "He's okay, right?"

"_I think you broke my camera!"_

Adrien shrugged. "Yeah, he's fine."

* * *

**I'll see you guys next time. Thank you for all the support guys! :D Lots of love!**


	26. Chapter 26: Civilian Heroes

**Okay, I think as we start wrapping up, it's more showing of just snippets of everything that's starting to become their lives, so it'll be a little on the short side. But not too terrible, I think**

**Just a head's up. The last prompt will be a rather large time skip— at least, bigger than I've done so far.**

**And **_**honey.**_ **If you think you've seen my fluff, you ain't seen nothing yet. I'mma pour my heart and soul into that one.**

**Anyways, please enjoy.**

* * *

"Miss? Could you help me? I've lost my mommy."

Marinette glanced down to see a little kid around the age of five or six. Bright brown doe eyes with specks of honey gold sprinkled throughout. Her cute button nose was scrunched in obvious fear and her small lips were almost trembling.

She looked to Adrien, who was mirroring her own worry. She knelt down in front of the small child, the harsh sidewalk grasping at her knees she, trying to offer a friendly smile in hopes to sooth the little girl just a bit. "I'm sure we can find your mommy. Where did you last see her? What's your name?"

Even though she hadn't been crying anymore, her voice was still horsed and she sniffed away some gook that had probably built up in her nose. "M-maria. I saw her at the food table. I-I went away for two seconds even though she told me not to, but I saw one of my friend from school and I just wanted to say hello for a second."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Adrien kneel down next to match her height. "Well, Maria, I'm Marinette, and this is my boyfriend, Adrien." Said boy gave her a wave. "And we are more than willing to help you find your mommy."

Maria's eyes lit up at Marinette's words, the frown completely morphed into a smile. "Really? Thank you!"

Straightening back up, she scanned the crowd for anyone that may have been frantically searching for a lost child.

It was honestly hard, seeing as the park was filled with people. A giant outdoor theater had been set up, the movie Ladybug and Chat Noir: Hawkmoth takes Manhattan was about to take place in about half an hour, so while that was being all set up, people were mosing around, grabbing some food that was being served, while others chatted peacefully.

"How about," Adrien said as he crouched down once more to match her height. "I put you on my shoulders and we can see if you can find her, is that alright?"

Maria gave a small nod and lifted her arms, ready to be picked up. Adrien did so, easily. Turning her around so that she faced outward towards the crowd, he made sure she was situated on his shoulders. He felt her tiny fingers cling to his hair for a more secure hold as her eyes ran the length of the park.

Suddenly, she must've seen someone because she began to point frantically in a direction straight ahead of them. "There's my mommy! Right there!"

The couple's eyes found the mother who was definitely desperately looking for their child. If it wasn't her frantic searching for her daughter that had been what tipped them off, the mother's physical appearance would've. The mother and daughter looked almost identical.

Keeping in mind of the child that rested on top of him, he and Marinette quickly rushed forward to the panicked mother.

The moment she saw her daughter, Adrien and Marinette could see the life return back into her body. "Maria Annabella." Her worry immediately turned to relieve anger. "What have I told you about running off like that! You know better!"

Shyness took hold of her as Adrien detached her from where she sat and handed her off to the mother. "I'm sorry, mommy. I think I saw Amelia."

She immediately opened her arms to her daughter. "I don't care who you saw. You tell me first and wait for me to tell you if you _can_ go."

With her scolding finished, she turned back to the pair. "Thank you so much, mousir Agreste. I've been worried sick looking for her. I don't know how I could ever repay you. And you." She said to Marinette.

Adrien quickly waved her off. "Seriously, it's all good. We're happy to help."

"Always." Marinette agreed.

She nodded her thanks once more, before hitching the child onto her hip and disappearing into the sea of people.

With them gone, Adrien grabbed Marinette by the waist, dragging her back to the spot where they had their own space set up for the movie.

When settled in his arms, Marinette peaked up through her lashes. "I'm glad we were able to help that girl."

His lips grazed her forehead. "Me, too. It's part of our job, right?"

She laughed as she discreetly brought her fist up, silently asking him to do the same— which of course he did.

Because no matter what, whether they wore the suits or not, that was just who they were. They helped people in any way that they could.

That was what made them superheroes.

* * *

They were halfway through the movie, just relaxing in each other's arms with Marinette leaning back against his chest and his arms cocooned around her waist, when his girlfriend said something completely unexpected.

"I want one, now."

Adrien bolted in surprise as he turned his eyes on Marinette. "I mean, yeah. Me too, but if we're picking up strays, I think we should adopt them properly."

She shrugged, entirely unfazed by the idea. "Good point."

"Also, we should at least wait 'till after University— you know, when we're older than almost sixteen."

She nodded at that. "That's true."

"And maybe we should start a savings account as well."

Marinette sighed as she realized the cans of worms she just had shaken open. "Oh my goodness, what have I started?"

"We should really start thinking on houses,

"Adrien."

"In the city, or just outside."

"Adrien!"

"Schools. We need to research _schools."_

* * *

**Poor Emma, Hugo, and Louis. Their dad's gonna have everything planned out to a T when they're born. Oh well. At least they're loved! :D**


	27. Chapter 27: Marinette and the Agreste

**Sorry about the day long delay! It's been busy!**

* * *

A cold gust of wind found it's way past his office window, stinging feeling back into his tired features. His eyes twitched as he looked at the blinding screen in front of him. Another failed design. For weeks now, he could not focus on his work. Sleep completely eluded him in his large, empty, room. So, he sat in his office, trying his best to work through the pain.

An irritating buzz came through the speaker on his desk, breaking any hope for silence. "What is it, Nathalie?" There was a pause from the small box, waiting for an apology. "I'm sorry. Please, might I ask why I am being contacted?"

He could hear the underlying satisfaction in her voice. "Adrien is wondering if we would be able to host a dinner with Marinette again. Apparently, she is interested with getting to know you a little better."

He leaned back in his chair as his eyes lost focus. The distant memory of _her_ perfume entered his mind as he remembered back to better days. Days where he ate more than one meal a day, days where he preferred not to eat alone.

Actual happy days with his wife.

The same happiness his son now had with this girl.

Rubbing the sleeplessness from his eyes, he pressed the button next to the speaker. "What day does he want it?"

"He was hoping for next Saturday, sir."

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Fine, fine. Just make sure to let the chef's know."

"That's just it sir, they were hoping that the three of you could _make the meal _together."

"Well, I'm sure they will do just fine with you filling in on my part of that."

"Actually sir, I'm going to be out for that day. I have family visiting and you had already confirmed my absence for that day."

Moving his tongue around he tried to remove the bitter taste from his mouth. "So I did."

"Then it's settled, Saturday at 5:00 pm."

Without a moment's notice, the irritating buzz returned and the line went dead.

Leaning back into his chair he waited for his monitor to fade as his body went numb once more. "Noroo, what do you know of loss?"

The exhausted kwami swirled away from his broach. "I am nearly as old as my sisters and brothers. I have seen city's fall and be built a new. It is hard to express generations of pain and happiness into what little time you have left before bed."

"Noroo, we both know I don't sleep. Please, no plans, no plotting, just a question."

He sighed, but did as asked. "One of my first master's tried using my powers to bring two feuding tribes to peace through violence. He enlisted the unwilling help of the men of his tribe and when he returned, he was the only one. The guilt he felt was tremendous as he had to return home to see the widows and children they had left behind. Yet, both sides had lossed many and it was the survivors that had to live with the consequences. They united in their grief and shared stories of how the others fought so bravely. In time the two tribes became one through they're grief. Grief can hurt, but like all other emotions, it is an essential part of living."

His eyes turned into a mile long stare. "I have spent so long trying to bring her back, I don't even know what I would do with my life."

The kwami spoke quietly, but firm. "Sometimes it's best to take a step back and look at what your actions have produced before you take the next step."

A sharp pain burned a trail down his cheek as he looked the little creature. "Perhaps I will try to sleep tonight." Taking off his broach, he walked the way to his room, allowing the small creature some much deserved rest.

For months now, he had been seeing in nearly every aspect of his life. As he lay his head on the pillow, he recounted all the times he could remember.

* * *

"Father are you sure about this? I mean, I could always reschedule the date if you need the limo for tonight."

He shot him a look of pure disgust. "Nonsense, Adrien. I am more than willing to go with until you are done with it. I have the debut of my new line and if you two cannot control your urges until you leave the limo, then I don't see how that's my problem. You two can deal with my presence until you reach wherever that ridiculous man has parked his little food cart this time. Is that understood?"

Adrien bowed his head. "Yes, father."

The momentum of the vehicle came to a stop just outside of the little bakery.

"Ah, here we are."

The girl took a moment to say goodbye to her parents after the driver had opened the door for her. Without yet taking notice of Gabriel, she placed a large kiss on his son's face as he squirmed in hesitation.

"It seems that I need to make my presence known to you, Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

The teen squeaked and shot up upon hearing his monotone voice reach out to her. Meekly raising her hand her only response was a: "Hi, Mr. Agreste."

* * *

Lights flashed as his son showed off the newest product in his line and yet again there she was in the corner of the room waiting patiently for Adrien to get done. After the dinner they had the other day, he could understand what Adrien saw in her.

She was pronounced and had a bit of fire hiding behind her soft demeanor. She had been the only person not akumatized to stand up to him and in an odd way, it was refreshing.

At the very least, she didn't seem to be dating his son for their name. So that was fortunate.

The shoot was almost finished when Gabriel had noticed one of the assistants giving Adrien another bottle of water in between shots. Seeing as it was the third one in an hour it seemed a little strange he would need another one. Handing Adrien the bottle, she pressed her stomach against him in an attempt to place it by his side.

The moment she dropped the bottle her eyes met Gabriel's as he motioned toward Marinette, waving his finger in a disapproving fashion. Fear spread across the assistant's face as she ran out of the room. Looking back to Marinette, Gabriel now saw the assistant speed walk over to her with 5 bottles of water in her hands, trying to make it less obvious that she was only giving his son the water.

He still noticed..

* * *

Sitting in his office, he could hear the sound of footsteps in the other side of his door.

"Ladybug." He questioned as fear spread across his face. Slowly moving his chair away from his desk, he reached for the alarm button he had on the nearby wall, thinking it would be better to involve the authorities rather than have a superhero snoop around his house. How bold they were to think they could enter his house at such a late our thinking he wouldn't notice. With great force, he burst open his office door to see a frightened Marinette wave at him awkwardly.

"I take it you're here to see Adrien?"

She shook her head up and down as the red spread across her face.

"Two lefts and one right." He paused for a moment, looking directly at her."Were you the one who designed those pajamas?"

A little squeak escaped her lips in lue of a proper 'yes'

An idea struck him almost immediately. "They look really professional. You know, I have never been able to design a proper looking set of sleepwear. Could you talk to my assistant to set up and appointment with me? I would really like your advice on some designs of mine."

Marinette stiffened, eyes growing wide in shock. "So, you're not upset with me seeing Adrien so late at night?"

"Are you going to help consult my designs and stay safe when in my house?"

The teen once again nodded.

"Then, no." He said as he waved her off.

* * *

"Nathalie where are they? Ever since he put a ring on her finger, the press has been insane and if they don't make it to this conference then it's not going to seem official! That school keeps hiring security, but they always get bypassed. I want to get this statement out once and for all that if any reporter, news journalist of the sort is seen near the school, there will be trouble."

A sequence of giggle came through his earpiece that graduated to full blown laughter.

"Nathalie, what's happening, why are you laughing?!"

"Oh, give it a minute, sir. You'll see soon enough."

Gabriel scanned the crowd and sure enough, he saw his son seemingly floating on his stomach above the crowd.

"What on earth is happening?!" As he got closer he could see the arm wrapped around his son's torso. "She's not."

His earpiece buzzed with life once more. "Oh, but she is sir."

Making their way to the steps, Marinette walked on to the stage, carrying Adrien over her shoulder, setting him down gently right next to his father.

"Ready for the conference, sir." She said as she raised her fist in triumph.

A click came from his earpiece again. "I really like this one, sir."

He tried to keep a level face, but it broke some under the watch of his son and his girlfriend. "I just might too, Nathalie. I just might."

Before he drifted off to sleep, for the first time in nearly a week, he thought of how much this one girl had impacted her son and in an odd way, himself.

* * *

"So, what ideas do you two have for dinner tonight? Perhaps chicken parmigiana. Some sort of pasta dish?"

"Nope, pizza!" Marinette said gleefully as she rolled up sleeves and began to retrieve items to make said dish. She danced around the kitchen like it was second nature to her. Second, only to her designing skills.

"Ah, piz_za._" The words were almost hard for him to pronounce.

Marinette didn't spare him a second glance— too busy in thought— as she motioned to Adrien to do something. Without even _speaking_ what she had wanted, his son went to the cabinet to get a mixing bowl. "Adrien told me that one of his mother's favorite dishes to make was a simple pizza. So, I figured we'd make it, since it's been off the menu for so long."

He froze in place for a minute before his shock finally broke. "Why would you make pizza for that reason?"

He saw Marinette stop what she was doing to give him her full attention."Well, ever since I have gotten to know Adrien I found out exactly how much his mother meant to him and how much the both of you miss her. Every so often our friends and I try to do something nice in memory of her on the days Adrien misses her the most. This time, I figured we would do that for you."

It took a moment for him to realize she had finished speaking. His hand had instinctively grabbed the top of a nearby chair grasping it with his full strength. "I-I don't know what to say."

His chest felt hollow for a moment before he could feel his heart beat once more. It had been so long since someone other than Adrien had asked him for even his company, and yet, hey had both set this up just for him.

"If you don't want to help us make it we understand, father. We could simply let you know when it's done and."

"No, Adrien, I think I'd like to join you two with this. After all, I was the one who taught your mother how to make pizza."

He saw his son bolt up in shock. "I had no clue."

"Neither did she at first. I ended up wearing most of the ingredients. Turns out she did so on purpose saying she thought I was too stuck up until I had marinara on my face."

A cold chuckle came from Marinette, before she did her best to silence her outburst. As she nervously looked away a small smirk broke through his icy demeanor. "So, seeing as you are the daughter of two bakers, might I ask how much experience you have making pizzas?"

Marinette smiled sheepishly. "Well, my grandmother usually made them anytime she would visit us. So I have no clue other than it has sauce and cheese."

His smirk threatened to grow into a full smile knowing he would have to take command of the two teens."Hand me the ingredients."

His son did his best to contain his happiness but gave in as he picked up what he needed and handed them over.

Before long, the teens had gathered the ingredients, causing Gabriel to roll up his sleeves, diving his hands into the mess of ingredients mixing them up in an almost violent fashion. Taking a deep breath, he removed his hands to see the other two occupants staring at him in silence.

"Is this not how your grandmother mixes the crust?"

She shrugged as she eyed his work. "Well, she usually gets frustrated with grandpa beforehand but I'd say your technique is just as good. I'm just surprised you're using your hands."

He sent her a sny look. "How else do you mix ingredients?"

She bit her lip as she gave a quick answer. "With a whisk, I would think."

Small, more air than sound pass his lips. "Ha, child's play, Cooking isn't cooking unless there's a mess."

Adrien finally broke his silence. "Dad, when's the last time you cooked?"

"Well, it was when your mother and I first had you. We had just gone out for a meal and our chef called us up saying that you wouldn't eat a single thing they made for you." He turned his attention to Marinette for a brief moment. "It had been our first date since right before he was born and we had reserved our table three months before." He turned to Adrien once more. "So, after trying the finest food we had available for a child of your size you finally ate something when your mother made you french toast of all things."

Marinette couldn't hold back her laughter at that. "Who would feed french toast to a baby?"

"A very wise and very tired woman," Gabriel responded with a smile.

Adrien pulled out his phone playing some cheesy Italian music. Taking full advantage of the happy mood that had enveloped the room.

"So, Ms, Maker of Bread, does your grandmother know how to do this?" Gabriel took the rolled out crust, spinning it in the air before landing back in his hands.

Her expression turned into amazement as she watched. "I don't think so. How do you know how to do that?"

"Well, Marinette, one doesn't get to my age without learning a few-"

He was cut off mid crust toss as a splash of marinara hit his face. Anger seeped through his face as he turned to see his son. He was about to raise his voice, when the crust flopped down on Adrien's head completely covering his face. Gabriel's eyes nearly popped out of his head as his stomach burst out in laughter.

"I think your mother was on to something. Agrest men are far more palatable covered in ingredients."

* * *

Night struck the large house as the kitchen filled with dark smoke. "Who was in charge of the timer?"

"You were, dad!"

"No, I was in charge of setting the table."

"No, _I_ was in charge of setting the table!" Marinette shouted as she tried to make her voice known over the loud blaring of the smoke detector.

"I wondered why we had two sets of silverware."

"How did you not notice an extra set?"

"It's been a while since I had done this sort of thing, okay!"

"Is somebody gonna get the pizza out?"Adrien interrupted.

"Is there even anything left of it?!"Marinette shouted as she went to turn a fan on to help eliminate the smoke.

Turning off the oven, Gabriel grabbed the oven mitts and pulled the oven door open as quick as possible, pulling the perfect looking pizza out of the oven. "Okay, how?!" Gabriel looked at the bottom of the oven. "Is that a camembert container?"

His son looked in horror at him. "I swear, those chefs have got to learn how to clean up better."

Marinette chuckled beside him. "Yeah, those _chefs_ really are something."

"With the miracle that is this pizza surviving, I think it's time to eat."

The two teens agreed with delight as they booked it to the dining room table.

* * *

With Adrien taking his Marinette home, Gabriel finally had the inspiration he needed to finish his design, when the broach around his neck began to glow, showing him a vision of Marinette's mother kneeling on the floor in anguish holding tightly to her house phone.

Not a moment later his own phone rang with his son on the other side. "Father, I'm going to be late tonight. Marinette's uncle has gotten into and accident and is in the hospital. Would it be alright to stay here until we find out what's happening?"

He could see Marinette run down the steps to the bakery bringing her mother a blanket for comfort. He could see the fear and worry on they're faces. Taking a deep breath, Gabriel grasped the broach as Noroo flew just above him.

"That's fine, son. Just make sure if you stay the night they have a spot for you."

"Really? Thank you, father!"

"It's no problem, now have a good night son." Hanging up the call, Gabriel once again leaned back at his desk

"Master, did you not see the vision?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "I must have been more tired than I thought Noroo. Perhaps we should call it a night. I think I've had a pretty exciting day as it is."

* * *

'**Cause I want him to want to be better, dangit. He needs to see how happy Marinette makes Adrien.**


	28. Chapter 28: Adrien Dupain Cheng

**Plot? What's plot? That ain't in this story. Maybe I'll make a story with that in there, but that won't be today! Anyways, please enjoy! **

* * *

"Adrien Dupain-Cheng."

"Marinette Agreste!"

"Adrien Dupain-Cheng."

"Marinette Agreste!"

"For the last time, Dudette! _Adrien Dupain-Cheng."_

Said couple watched in their seats as their friends argued. The argument had been going on for a couple of weeks now, with no sign of letting up.

Leaning over as to keep his voice low, he asked his girlfriend, "You think we should put them out of their misery and already decided who's gonna take who's name? I thought Alya was passionate about Ladynoir. I never thought our last names would be such a hot topic for her."

Marinette tilted her head just slightly as she studied their friends and chirped out a laugh. "If I know Alya any, when she's stubborn about something, she won't give up. And then if we told her, she'd find something else to argue about with Nino. I think this is where we let them be and do what they need to. It's pretty much their version of flirting."

Seeing her point, he turned his attention back over to the review that he and Marinette were working on before the bell rung for class to start. With one week left of school, everything was going against the grain and boy was it exhausting for the two.

"Adrien Dupain Cheng."

"Marinette Agreste."

Marinette almost slammed her device down at her two friends bickering over the last names. "Okay, that's enough! I love you two, we both do," She gestured to Adrien, "But this has gotta stop. We don't have a date, we're not even really planning a wedding yet-"

"What about the sketches of your dress?"

She almost growled at her best friend. "Yes, sketches, nothing concrete, so when it does happen, I'll be more settled on what I want. Besides, we both know I had those designs started way before Adrien and I started dating."

Alya choked back a laugh. "That's true, girl. There are days where I wonder how sunshine could have been so oblivious."

"Hey!"

Alya's eyes went to the teen who sat in the back. "Sorry, but it's true. It took until someone finally pointing it out."

Marinette turned to see her boyfriend slump back in the chair, arms crossed defeatedly over his chest as he pouted and looked like the angry kitty that he truly was. She knew if he was transformed, his kitty ears would be flattened against his head. Under his breath, he mumbled, "Yeah, you."

Ms. Bustier decided to pick that moment to walk in, effectively ending all arguments.

But Marinette knew all too well that even though the battle was over, for now, the war would still rage on.

Maybe she should just elope.

* * *

Her favorite time was night. Specifically, midnight. When the city was becoming especially quiet and they could just enjoy the sight of the city.

What she didn't exactly favor was the fact that no matter what, under any circumstances, was that Ladybug and Chat Noir were never allowed to interact romantically. She put on a good face about it most of the time, but there were times it really pinned at her heart.

Now was one of those times. It was quiet and they had no worries of parents interrupting them, and they could just hold each other and love each other— only they couldn't. Not in the suits, it just wasn't safe. As much as she wanted it.

"So, I was thinking." Her mind blanked at his voice breaking through. "Your sixteenth birthday is coming up soon. And I have two options in mind— and before you object, I'll just choose one at random if you don't pick."

Her eyes narrowed intuitively. Whenever he was determined like this, it meant big money. When it came to her birthday— or any day really— he spared no expense. Her stomach dropped at the thought that whatever he had planned, she knew it wasn't going to be cheap.

She passed a puff of air as she hung her head back in defeat. "Okay, kitty. What'd you got?"

"Okay, so option one." He held up his index finger. "We go to _Italy_ for the summer." Her heart slammed at her chest. His second finger went up. "Option two, we go to _New York_ for the summer." Again, another bash against her rib cage.

The air was becoming increasingly difficult to grasp. "But...But won't that be dangerous?"

He pulled a leg to his chest, resting the crook of his arm casually on his knee as he let the other one continue to dangle off the lege of the tower. "If you haven't noticed, m'lady, but Hawkmoth has been even quieter lately."

She bit her lip as she contemplated that thought. "Guess so."

Seeing her head dip in worry, he nudged her shoulder with his own. "C'mon, princess. It'll be good. We need a break."

Her eyes went up to his. "Yeah, but three months?"

"We've been doing this for two years. I think three months is a good compensation. And it'll get you away from Nino and Alya's arguing over our last name."

She snorted. "Yeah. That's true." She paused. "I'm just worried. With Hawkmoth going quiet, he's either planning something big, or he's just… gone. I just don't wanna be caught off guard if it's the first."

"We can't keep from living, though. We do that, and Hawkmoth wins. Besides, it's the miraculous that he wants. If we go away, he can't get them, which means no point in terrorizing Paris."

"I know."

"And just think." He dropped his one leg in favor of scooching closer to his little bug. "We'd be all alone in a new city." His voice went down a few notches, flowing into a husky octave, making her face turn fiery red as her lungs begged for air. She jumped when she felt his lips pressed a soft kiss just below her ear. "No interruptions."

Needing oxygen, she shoved herself away, trying to quiet the electric hum that bounced rapidly around in her head. When she finally calmed, she sent a sharp glare to him. "Down, kitty."

He chuckled, but did as she asked, putting enough distance between them. "But you see? We need to enjoy some time to ourselves. Paris will still be here when we get back. Plus, we don't have to worry about hiding as Ladybug and Chat, we can cuddle freely much easier."

Her chest heaved as the last of her resistance was broken. "Fine. Italy. We both know we'll be going to New York some day. It's inevitable, with the fashion career and everything. But Italy… it's been a secret place that I've always wanted to go to."

He beamed at her. "Purfect! And before you ask, I've already talked to Master Fu about it, and he said it should be fine. He's thinking about letting you give Alya her miraculous back for the time being, just so we have someone that can contact us if need be."

Her shoulders slumped slightly in relief. "Okay, that's good. I feel better with having a little security back home. I'm assuming you've already talked to my parents about this?"

He puffed out his chest in pride. "'Course."

"Good, then I guess it's settled. We're going to Italy. I'm gonna have to pack soon, I hardly have a week left. Ugh, it'll be so nice to get away from the whole 'Adrien Dupain Cheng vs. Marinette Agreste' debacle. Can't they just have patience and wait and see what we choose?"

Chat shrugged. "They're Alya and Nino. I'm more worried for when they find out. One of them is gonna be so disappointed."

"Eh." Ladybug raised half of her shoulder in carelessness. "They'll be okay eventually."

He nodded before turning his attention back out to the city, causing her to do the same. Soft silence reached their ears and both enjoyed the comfort of it.

Suddenly, the silence broke.

"What would they do if they found out Ladybug and Chat already kinda got married?"

Chat smiled. "Yeah, it's _kinda _hard to find any earthly authority higher than the keeper of literal gods."

* * *

The week passed before she could even blink. Her parents had dropped them off at the airport, said their goodbye's— cried a bit as they hugged the two tightly— Their friends had seen them off the day prior, since their flight left at seven in the morning.

Boarding the plane, Marinette took the window seat while Adrien took the aisle. The moment her head landed on his shoulder, she was out.

Afterall, if she was asleep, Nino and Alya couldn't call them to debate while stuck in the air.

Poor Adrien, though. He couldn't sleep well if he wasn't in a bed.

She hoped he had a fun conversation with them.

* * *

She just caught the tail end of _Dupain Cheng_ as she woke to see Adrien on video call.

She could guess who it was.

He looked to her before his eyes went back to the screen. "Oh, look! The plane's just about to land, Alya. So, I'm gonna have to let you go! We love you!"

"Okay, make sure you use protec-"

He pressed the end call.

Even in her half awake state, Marinette was able to produce a few giggles. "I take it you had a fun conversation with the couple?"

He clung to her tightly as they experience some turbulence on their descent. "Yeah. For about an hour and a half. I just wanna get to the vacation house, and get some sleep, get rid of this jet lag, and get out to enjoy some of the sights."

She stretched as her body woke more. "Same here. I'm so excited to see some of the beaches. Oh, and to try some new food! That's one of the main things I've been looking forward to about coming here."

The grin that overtook his lips as he watched her get excited was infectious. "I can't wait to explore. And while I have some work here too, it's nothing like I had in Paris. Nahtile made sure of that. She tripled checked my schedule and said she was gonna be a middle man between my father and I to make sure I get to relax."

As the plane landed, she jumped from her seat and began to wiggle in place. "Awesome!"

* * *

When they arrived at the house, Adrien pulled out the key, and placed it in the lock, turning, unlocking it— the bags laying at his feet— and pushed opened the door.

Marinette squealed in excitement a she raised her foot to go over the threshold when she was stopped by the model next to her.

"What-"

He cut her off by putting his arms under her legs and around her back and swiftly lifted her into his arms. Once cradled in his arms, her face turned deadpan. "Really, hot stuff?"

His smirk was everything that defined mischievous. "What? I needed more practice?"

"We're not getting married quite yet."

"Ladybug and Chat got married by Master Fu just a month ago."

Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Monsieur Agreste."

He smiled. "I'm glad you see things my way, Madam _Agreste."_

* * *

**It is completely and totally my headcanon that Master Fu would marry them, thus having them like.. Symbolically married. Definitely not legally tho. But seeing as he's like almost 200 years old, and unfortunately, probably won't be living for long, they wanted to honor him like that.**

**I'm honestly thinking about having a one shot of it. We'll see. Gimme your thoughts.**

In the end, I'm more for Marinette Agreste because it just looks so pleasing to the eye for some reason. 


	29. Chapter 29: Bien Joue

**Please enjoy and see the author note at the end.**

* * *

Bien joue.

It was their celebration after a defeat of an akuma. They'd been doing it for two years, and it always felt right. A connection and symbol of what they had accomplish.

They never knew there would be a day where it would be so bittersweet to say those words.

The day they found out Hawkmoth's identity. When he came forth, willingly, and handed over his miraculous.

The thing about it all was that, it had been a normal day. Nothing out of the blue. A random Tuesday. They were sixteen. It was normal.

Then, they got a phone call from Master Fu, informing them that Hawkmoth had indeed, returned for the broach. They sped over as fast as possible, bursting through the doorway, armed with yo-yo and baton in the case that it was a trap in the end.

There stood Gabriel Agreste. Face sunken in shame. Tired, with his face aged ever so older, that Adrien really had to question if that man was his actual father.

When both Ladybug and Chat's transformation melted away to reveal Adrien and Marinette, he looked anything but shocked. Or maybe he was just too tired to express any emotion beyond nothing.

Betrayal was the first thing that burned through Adrien, and he knew Marinette saw that, because he was in her arms before his knees even hit the floor.

"Why?" He gritted out through clenched teeth.

So, Gabriel explained. From the beginning. It was a long, aganazing hour as he told his story. In the end, Master Fu agreed to help heal his wife, knowing Adrien needed a parent, because everyone in the room knew that even though Gabriel came clean, there would still be consequences for his actions.

When asked why he changed his mind and handed over Nooroo, his answer was easy enough. "Because I saw the love between you and Marinette. I wanted to be better for you in the end. I want to be better for me, and that means owning up to my mistakes."

That night, after Master Fu said he'd be by the Mansion tomorrow to see Emilie, he suggested they head home and rest as much as they could. Tomorrow, Gabriel would be handed over to the proper authorities.

Marinette held him that night as he cried into her chest. He cried for his father. He cried for his mother. He cried for everything that it seemed the universe wanted to throw at him.

But.. in the end, he still had Marinette. His Marinette. So the universe couldn't hate him that much.

As she ran her fingers through his hair, humming the song he had long ago made for her— she only knew a few notes so far, as he planned for it to be a wedding gift for her— he just soaked up the comfort she offered.

"I promise, kitty. For as long as I breathe, I'll love you with every inch of my being. I wish I could protect you, but all that I can offer is that I'll be by your side through it all."

His arms tightened around her as he snuggled closer. "Forever my bugaboo."

"Forever." She agreed.

He pulled back just slightly, fist raised. "Bien joue?"

Her laugh was small as she connected their fist. "Bien joue."

* * *

With Emilie awoken, still very weak, she was receiving the best medical care possible. With Tikki's help, she was brought back from her slumber, and helped to the house. Master Fu said she'd be weak for a long while. Maybe years. But as long as she was taken care of, she would make a full recovery.

Emilie had been furious when she learned of what happened with Gabriel and all that he had done, and proud of her son when she learned of who he had become. She wasn't against any punishment that the courts would sentence him with. Along with Natalie, though her punishment probably wouldn't be as harsh.

With Master Fu growing in age, explained to the couple that he didn't have long in this life. His plans to make Marinette the next guardian— now along with Adrien— were going to have to take place. Which, also allowed the two to keep their kwamis.

The two would never admit how relieved they had been at that, even at the sad thought that the elder would no longer be with them.

Madam Agreste was absolutely delighted when she met Marinette. Taking the sixteen year old's hand and giving her blessing for their relationship not even five minutes after meeting her.

Marinette was at a loss for words after that.

While she was recovering, Gorilla watched over Adrien and was active around the house, making sure madam Agreste was well looked over.

Emilie, Marinette, and Adrien were huddled on the couch, a portable TV stand in front of them as they flipped through possible movies.

As everything started to hit him, as Adrien finally took everything in and he realized that, even with everything bad, there was still good. He had his mother now along with Marinette. He cried so much over the past two weeks, but the tears were back full force and he didn't care if they fell.

His mother took notice almost immediately. "Oh, honey." He curled into her side the moment she wrapped an around his shoulder. "I know, Cherie. I know. But it's all going to be okay now. I'm here. We're both here." Her free hand reached over to Marinette to untie them and placed on Adrien's knee.

Marinette offered a fist to the boy sandwiched between the two women. "Bien joue?"

He smiled genuinely for the first time in two weeks and copied her action. "Bien joue, m'lady."

* * *

His sentence was ten years in jail and another ten in an institution getting help. Natalie was given just ten years in jail, seeing as she was his accomplice.

Paris was in an uproar— which was expected. Adrien was put under more protection simply for the fact that being Gabriel's son, it could cause him to be a target to anyone that wanted revenge on the senior Agreste.

At first, Adrien wanted to argue, but even he knew for at least in the beginning, it was probably best to be safe.

At one point, Emilie had sat down with Adrien, Marinette, and her parents, and suggested that maybe they all relocated to New York for a while, or at least until everything calmed down. But everyone immediately shot it down, saying they need to put forth a united front and show Paris that they couldn't run away from some angered people.

In all honesty, Emile understood where they were coming from. So, they made a compromise. If it got to a certain point, they would leave, but up until then, they'd hold their heads high and show they weren't ashamed.

Still, the next few weeks, everyone had their guards up, looking over their shoulders. No one slept soundly, as much as they wanted to, but they knew they'd find their rhythm eventually.

Needing an escape that night, as Adrien and Marinette were mindlessly watching a movie, Adrien grabbed his girlfriend by the waist, transformed— now allowing her to call her own— and ran off to the direction of the tower.

The moment they made it there, she transformed herself. With being safely wrapped up in her own suit, she kept to sitting in Chat's lap, snuggling her head in the crook of his neck. "So, what brought this on?"

He shrugged. "Just needed to get away for a bit. Just needed you and me. It can be overwhelming with the whole courts and everything. Mom is getting full custody of me— even though I'm sixteen. And to be honest, the trials have just been bobbing my head."

"I'll be there for you, kitty. Through all that will come, I'll be the yin to your yang. I'll always be your support."

It seemed he just couldn't stop crying lately. "I know. Thank you. There's no one I'd rather face this with. I'll never understand what I did to deserve you."

She stretched back to press a kiss to his forehead. "Same here."

Their thoughts must've synced up together, because their fist connected at the same time.

"_Bien joue."_

* * *

The IV stung as faint drops of liquid enters her bloodstream. Her son and apparent daughter in law had wished her a good night hours ago. The television in her large empty room echoed with news of the ongoing trial.

"All this time, we had searched for it. A hidden treasure protected by ancient guardians. A secret so well protected that it nearly cost me my life. To think, all those years of research and the last guardian simply hands the box to us." She lightly brushed the photo of her husband, know best as to not full pick up the metal frame.

"What a pity you won't be with me to join in the fun."

* * *

**So, um…. Possible future fic that could have plot? Depends on what you guys think. Just gotta wait and see, I guess. Blame my husband for the possible foreshadow/cliffhanger thingy. From what we can tell, we're both of the mind that Emile isn't as innocent as she seems. And while I wanted to write her off as good and leave it as such, hubby was like 'evil tho' and I was like 'why must you intrigue me?' **

**Anyways, Lots of love! See you tomorrow!**

**With **_**fluff!**_


	30. Chapter 30: Us Against The World

**I hate goodbyes. So, instead, this is a see you later.**

**Seriously you guys, thank you for all the support and love with this story. It wouldn't be here without you.**

**And I might just the have a sequel in the works ;) Along with a few related-one shots that I promised you guys.**

* * *

The years flew past without even realizing it. Master Fu left them shortly after they turned seventeen. There was a small funeral with every kwami and holder present. It was once more, a bittersweet occasion— something that seemed to be happening a lot, even though they tried not to think on it like that.

After the reveal between Adrien and Marinette to the group— Alya and Nino weren't too surprised, while Chole could hardly take her jaw off the floor— The three officially were allowed to keep their miraculous. A happy moment for the entire group, if Marinette thought so.

Emilie was adjusting very well. She had her bad days where she needed rest, and couldn't be as active as she liked, but they were becoming fewer and farther in between. On the bad days, the Gorilla kept a watchful eye on her.

Paris was finally starting to believe that neither Adrien, nor Marinette were involved with any of Gabriel's wrong doings. While there were still a few people upset about everything, most had apologized for their behavior.

The couples response? They held a national TV conference, telling them to be angry. Be sad. Own your emotions, because they finally could have them once more without fear. Understand that they needed to have control over them, but it was finally okay to feel strong emotions again without having to look over their shoulders.

As far as any wedding between Adrien and Marinette had to be held off a little longer than the two wanted. With the trials, they didn't have much time to actually plan a wedding.

When they hit the tender age of nineteen, Adrien threw in his hands, looking to his partner and said. "This is stupid. I get we've been occupied with everything about my father and having everything situated, but we need to focus on us, too. And if I could have my way, I would've been married to you when we were fifteen in the eyes of France."

So, they did just that. They set a date. A random day: July 28th. Seven months away, and with how well their names were around the city, they knew they'd have a lot of open doors that made an easier planned wedding in such a short time.

Besides, it wasn't going to be grand— don't get them wrong, it wasn't going to be small, it couldn't with her who they were, but they would keep it as small as possible— And they were excited to get everything started and underway.

In the end, it turned out Kagami had won in Luka's and hers bet. She was very pleased to say the least.

Another thing that seemed to work in their favor, Rose had gone into wedding planning after she left for university. It was a blessing for them, really, because she knew them so well, and would understand easily of what they wanted for their big day. It caused a lot of stress to leave their shoulders.

One could only hope the day of would run somewhat smoothly.

* * *

The day came soon enough. The court wedding was quick and painless, as they guessed it would be.

However, the moment they stepped out of the courthouse, ready to hop in the car that would take them to the church to get prepared for the day, dark puffy clouds that just promised to be filled with water started rolling in.

Adrien sighed as he looped an arm around his wife's waist. "Looks like a storm's coming."

Marinette pecked a small kiss to his cheek. "Yeah, but hey, rain means good luck. And we need all that we can get. Besides, any storm that we go through, we face together, remember? For better or for worse."

He squeezed her closer. "You're not wrong there."

"Am I ever wrong?"

"...no."

Marinette giggled at his reluctant answer. "Exactly."

* * *

The second their feet touched the grounds of the church, Alya's already rushing her off and Nino was pulling Adrien in a different direction. It became chaotic within a blink of the eye.

She was quickly ushered to the back of the church, everyone eager to get her hair, makeup and dress on. She was met with her bridesmaids— Rose, Juleka, Melyen, and Alix; Alya was, of course, the maid of honor— while the hair and makeup artist was already there, along with her mom and Emilie.

With the dress pooled before her feet, she held onto her mother and mother in law. Once shuffled in the dress, Alya grabbed it by the hem and pulled it up and laced it up with ease. The journalist fluffed out the chiffon skirt, giving a better view of all the intricate beautiful lace of the ball gown.

The sweetheart bodice flowed so nicely with the skirt and fitted together seamlessly. The light sparkle that reflected when what little sunlight was left before the storm shone through the wall-length window of the building. It was absolutely breathtaking when she first had finished it, and she couldn't wait to see it when completed with makeup and hair.

The hours ticked by fast.

Marinette's hair was put up into a loose bun with a few curls that fell at the sides of her face to frame her. Her makeup stayed light, keeping with a pastel pink for her lip, a mellow eyeshadow just brightened her upper lid up a little, and some mascara.

The girls were fitted in their dresses as well as the mothers. It was getting closer to crunch time and the nerves were starting to ramp up and down her spine as she started to wiggle in her spot.

Seeing the wiggling start, Sabine went over to her daughter, pulling her into a warm embrace, being careful as to not touch her hair. "Oh, sweetheart. It's gonna all work out. No reason to be nervous. Even if they're excited nerves."

It definitely was that, because there was not a doubt in her mind that she wanted to marry Adrien, it was something she'd wanted since the young age of fourteen and now that it was happening, it all felt like a dream. A really good dream.

"I know, manman." She returned the hug without another thought. She could feel the tears from her mother wetting the bare skin of her shoulder. "Don't start crying, you'll make me start, too."

While she was technically, legally married, she couldn't help the feeling of this being more _real._

The older woman chuckled through the sobs. "Sorry, hon. It's just a natural reaction to all of this."

Alya handed some tissues to help wipe away the tears, dabbing a few of hers as well.

Marinette smiled as she broke from the hug, laughing softly as her mom ran a thumb under her eye. "I'm ready for this, manman. I promise."

"I know that, sweetheart. Without a doubt."

"She's more than ready." Alya chirped in her two cents. "She had the next, what, fifty birthday presents all made up. That's commitment, girl."

Emilie finally spoke up, a smirk curving her lips so fiercely that it was no wonder where Adrien got it from. "Fifty years, huh? Knew my son picked right."

They all chuckled together, airy and fresh.

"Well," Sabine sniffed a few more tears. "I think it's my time to head out. I'll see you in a few, dear. Your dad should be here any minute."

Marinette nodded as she and the girls started to follow after her until she remained in the room with Emilie.

Her mother in law moved to stand in front of her, taking her shaking hands in the older woman's soft ones. The grin she wore was so big and contrasted with sunshine against the rainy weather that had started to loom over them— though the actual rain had yet to make an appearance.

Her voice was sweet like honey, "I'm so happy my son found someone as amazing as you, darling." Her hands moved to softly cup her jaw, it was so loving. A mother's touch. "I couldn't have asked for a better person for him."

Marinette felt the dam break. Emilie was just so warm and loving, she wondered what in the world she had been thinking when she married Gabriel. Maybe he wasn't so bad in the beginning? She couldn't help but hope there could be something fixable between the son and father.

"Oh, before I forget!" Emilie said as she stepped away. "I got you a little something old. This has been handed down through generations of daughters, and hopefully, it'll find its way to yours one day."

She pulled a little charm— a ladybug charm, nonetheless— and went behind the bride to clip it onto the back of her dress, just under the veil. "There. Every bride wore it just so, and it always brought them good luck. Now, your father should be here any minute, you ready?"

Marinette nodded, about to voice her affirmation when a little voice interrupted them.

"Wait!"

They turned to see Plagg and Tikki floating just before them. "We might not be able to make it in attendance formally, but we still wanna be there for you."

"Correction, Tikki wanted to be there for you. I just wanted the cheese."

Both women burst out laughing at his obvious lie as he crossed his little paws over each.

Marinette recovered first. "Okay, Plagg, whatever you say."

He huffed, but followed Tikki's lead as she fluttered over to Emilie and hid in her hair— their eyes still peaking over through the strands.

Her dad chose that moment to knock, informing them that it was time.

Yeah. Yeah it was.

* * *

He had been ready to marry this woman for ages.

With that being said, he had been, in no way, prepared for when she came walking down that aisle.

_Wow._

She was just so beautiful. His heart lurched through his throat as he choked for the ability to breathe. Tears stung in his eyes, and Nino had to pass him a couple tissues to help. His knees felt wobbly at best, like they just might give underneath him. What did he ever do in this life to deserve her?

He could hear quiet joyful laughter from the crowd in the church, and it only brought more warmth to his heart. The whole place was enveloped with love and free laughter, and tears, because they could.

They could laugh with tears, they could scream with joy. They could feel without fear and it was just freeing. Being surrounded by people they both loved was _freeing._

They say when you see your spouse walk down the aisle, it's just you and them in the world— and for Chat and Ladybug, they'd been right— but for Marinette and Adrien, that couldn't be further from the truth.

It was about them, it was about their family. About the people that loved and supported them that were gathered in this large building to watch them vow their lives together. It was about celebrating the love they had created over so many years and the trials that had brought them to this very moment.

The laughter from the people from friends and family didn't break his concentration, nor Marinette's, from the moment, it only added to it as Tom placed his bugaboo's hand in his, giving his final blessing, and took his seat next to Sabine.

Marinette was the first to speak. "Adrien." She had to sniff back some tears as she locked her eyes onto his before continuing. "Almost everyone knew I had a crush on you— some would say it was borderline stalking." The laughter from her bridesmaids, family, and friends was very evident.

"And even though you didn't know that, you still wanted to be my friend. The girl that couldn't form a single sentence around you, you wanted me to comfortable enough and you worked to have a strong friendship with me, even when I made it hard."

The snicker of laughter was definitely loudest from Alix.

"I always got so broken hearted when you would say. 'I'm just a friend' but." She inhaled, trying to catch her breath from his love sick stare that he knew just wouldn't waver. "I'm thankful for that, in a way. Because having you as my friend was so important to where we are today. Because, without that, we wouldn't have the foundation of what we stand on."

Oh gosh, his chest felt tight, but it wasn't in any bad way that he wanted it to stop.

Her words were strong, like every time that she spoke."So, thank you, Adrien Agreste, for being my 'just a friend' because in the end, when we're old and gray, that's exactly who I want by my side."

He wasn't crying. Plagg was.

Shut up.

He could hear everyone holding back the want to burst into bawling right there and then, and honestly, he completely understood, because he wanted to do the same.

With a few more coughs to clear his airways, he began himself, "I may not've known your feelings, but as I've been told before." If Plagg had been in his pocket, he would've jabbed at it. He was probably already laughing as it was. "If there was a trophy for most obvious person on the planet, I would've won it."

The crying and sniffles were once again, replaced with laughter.

He smiled as he watched the tears flow freely down Marinette's face. "And while I can't really argue with that, I hope I've been doing better with it. Because, I know what I feel when I look at you, Marinette. I see home, _my_ home. I'm so thankful for Alya slipping and telling about your crush."

Said girl chuckled behind the bouquet.

Even with her eyes glistening with tears, Marinette was something to behold. "I know you said you're okay with me having called you just a friend and with how obvious I had been, but I really do mean it when I say that I'm sorry that I took so long to realize. And when you gave me your heart in the rain, I hope I've been keeping my promise taking better care of it."

Without being able to speak, she nodded. Her eyes saying, _of course you have._

His breath caught, but he was still able to finish his vows. "I promise to love you the rest of my days. Whatever we come across, I'll be okay with you by my side."

With their vows finished, the preacher said a few things that were lost on deaf ears besides having them say the _I do's,_ and before they knew it, they were pronounced husband and wife and were allowed to share their first kiss as such.

They soon escaped to the getaway car that would take them to the reception hall.

The clouds grew darker, but their hearts had never been warmer.

* * *

The hall was decorated in lovely twinkly lights that were strung up all around the room. The main lights dimmed to have the twinkle ones glow. It made such a romantic effect that swelled Marinette's heart.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, more crying, laughter, and stories galore.

Alya's were embarrassing enough, Nino's were emotional— so were the parents of the couple— and the rest were light hearted, telling of old times and adventures throughout.

But Marinette's favorite part was when Adrien sat down at a piano bench and started playing a new tune that she had only heard a few notes to. The tune he had been humming for years. A time after they had gotten together.

It was beyond words. Nothing could touch it. No one could describe how amazing it was.

Their first dance was something they both would cherish for the rest of their days. It was a moment that they would tell their children and grandchildren. How he swept her into his arms and they just swayed back and forth, foreheads pressed together— content in their own little bubble.

* * *

As all thing did though, the night was coming to an end. It was becoming late when Alya had informed them that they had forgotten a few things at the church.

Begrudgingly, they separated and followed Alya back to the church. The storm had held off, but they could tell that the moment they got to their destination, it was going to downpour.

When they got there and retrieved the several things that they had forgotten— things such as purses, and other nessatistes— and ran through everything to make sure they had what they needed.

A boom was heard in the distance, and the three jumped in automatic fear. Memories had flashed in their mind's eye of akuma's and danger. It sucked that the nightmare may be gone, it still lingered in their head.

Alya was the first to come back to her senses. "I kinda saw this coming, so I packed away your umbrella, girl." She went to the entryway where she had stored it away and handed it to her best friend.

With a wink, Alya scurried out of the church, coat over head to give some protection from the rain as she raced to the car.

The newlyweds glanced at each other, giving each other knowing smiles. Exiting the church, holding the ends of her dress as to not let it become drenched in water, Adrien pushed the button to open the umbrella, dispelling the rain from falling on them. Their eyes locked as everything started to fall into place with tender smiles directed at each other.

This was them. Rain was their beginning. It brought them together in the most weird and unique ways.

Sure, Ladybug and Chat were always meant to find each other, but this was how _Adrien_ and _Marinette_ did.

They knew, no matter what, the rain would always be for them. A symbol of love.

As the droplets pattered against the concrete around them, Marinette hoisted herself onto her the balls of her feet, letting her arms wrap around his neck as her lips met his. Without a doubt in her mind, Marinette knew one thing.

_It's us against the world. _He had once said.

As another clap of thunder erupted in the distance, they couldn't help but think this kiss felt like the beginning of what forever was supposed to feel like.

_Oh, how he had never been more right._

* * *

**Yes, his wedding gift song thingy was to the tune of the frozer/heroes day song. I love that one so much. I don't know which one I love more— the frozer song, or the umbrella song. IT'S SO HARD TO CHOOSE.**

**Though, when they reveal their identities, I would say I'd rather they go with the umbrella scene song, simply cause I think it fits better, but that's just my thoughts.**

***Little bonus scene***

**Kagami: Looks like I win.**

**Luka: *Grumbles while digging into his pocket***

**Kagami: *Takes the money with a smirk on her face* You know you love me**

**Luka: *Gives her a kiss on the forehead.* yeah yeah.**


	31. Chapter 31: AN Sequel Posted

**Just an update! The sequel is posted! 'What has come to pass**


End file.
